Crimson met Jade
by Kibita Uchia
Summary: Lady Tsunade sends Sakura and her commrads out on a mission to assassinate 3 of the Akastkui's top shinobi, in efforts to ruin their quest for the Nine Tails and dimish some threat to Naruto. Plans go sour and an unexpected guest shows up on the field kidnapping an injured Sakura. What happened when crimson met jade? (Inspired by another FanFiction writer I love: Lady Hanaka)
1. Mission Failed

Prologue

All of the coutless times that I've fought relentlessly to keep myself and my commrades alive...and now...I'm completely okay with dying. Everything I have ever done was all for them. My entire life...my entire existence...everyone in my village inluding my teamates and my own sensai underestimated my abilities as a Shinobi. I have always been the weak link of team 7, the burden...but...now...yes...maybe, just maybe Sakura Haruno will be recognized as more than just the aspiring shinobi with perfect chakra control. All I've ever wanted was to be able to protect them like they've protected me and now I can die knowing that I did just that. I...Sakura Haruno finally was able to protect the ones I loved the most. Naruto...Saskue...Kakashi Sensai...Kohona...it was all for you.

Chapter 1: Mission Failed

"I can sense their chakra, there's five of them about one hundred meters east of us. They're approaching fast we don't have much time." Neji warned gently setting my broken and bruised body against the nearest tree.

"There's no way we can take on five Akautski, especially with Naruto and Kakashi Sensai still holding off their shadow clones, they will never make it in time to provide us with reinforcements...what a drag."

"Shikamaru we don't have a choice we're out of time they are approach-"

Neji was cut off mid sentence by a hard blow to the back of his head.

"Dammit!" I screamed as I tried to push myself into a standing position. It was no use my left leg was completely shattered and I didn't have enough chakra to heal a paper-cut let alone broken bones. Still, I had to do something, I couldn't just stand by while my comrades were fighting for their lives.

Sakura?! Sakura are you-are you okay? Can-you move yet? Neji winced, still recovering from the blow to the back of his head.

"My leg is shattered, I'm sorry I cant walk." God I sounded pathetic. I tried channeling chakra to my fingertips in attempt to at least subside the pain in my left leg enough for me to stand on it, but it was no use I was completely drained from the unexpected Akatskui shadow clone attack earlier.

"Don't try to force anymore chakra Sakura, or you're going to kill yourself" Neji warned " You have just enough left keeping you conscious."

I already knew that, if there was one thing I didn't need to be lectured on it was chakra control.

"Neji behind you!" Shikimaru threw a kunai knife deflecting the one that was aimed straight for Neji's back. Within seconds Shikimaru was standing back to back with Neji scoping out the enemy and strategizing a plan. From what I could see, these Akatskui members were unrecognizable. I had never seen or heard of any of them before. One thing I knew for sure was that we were outnumbered by five S-Class criminals with no reinforcements and in over our heads.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms!" the blow from Neji's taijutsu sent two of the Akatskui members slamming into a nearby tree.

Shikamaru was immersed in a taijutsu dance with the remaining two akatskui members. The sound of colliding kunai knifes filled the forest as shikamaru struggled to block the relentless efforts of the two shinobi.

Things were looking bleak and I knew Neji and Shikamaru couldnt handle taking on two akastkui at once much longer, I had to create a diversion somehow. I reached for a kunai in my satchel and sent it flying straight for one of the akatskuis head, effortlessly he deflected it all while continuing to stay immersed in the taijutsu dance with shikimaru.

"Dammit, I should have known better" I mumbled under my breath. We weren't dealing with regular shinobi, these were akatskui members. I k new Neji and Shikimaru didnt plan on fighting to the death. We just needed enough to get out of here alive.

I noticed it then. I counted five Akatskui members in the initial ambush and yet I only seen four and I couldn't sense a fifth chakra signature. Where was the fifth member? I desperately searched for any sign of a fifth akataskui member, my efforts were cut off by searing hot pain in my right shoulder. Neji and Shikimaru's heads snapped in my direction of my blood curdling cry.

"Sakura!" Neji and Shikimaru yelled collectively.

My cries of pain allowed enough time for the akastkui to seize the opportunity that Neji and Shikimaru were distracted. One member sent Shikimaru flying back into a tree trunk with a chakra infused kick to the chest, while the other sent two kunai flying straight into each of shikamru's legs.

Waves of nausea flooded through me sending my body thrusting forward on the forest floor. The searing hot pain in my shoulder was almost unbearable.

I slowly lifted my head to see who my attacker was... jade met crimson.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto and his shadow clones all yelled out in unison as they leaped toward the akatskui shadow clones, diminishing them all one by one.

"I think that was the last of them Kakashi Sensai" Naruto panted between breaths.

"I dont sense anymore chakara signatures" he responded while removing his chidori from the last clones chest.

"We have to hurry and catch up with Neji and the others, they may have been ambushed as well. Lets get a move on." Kakashi ordered as he disappeared into the trees; Naruto following behind.

"Kakashi sensai...why are we moving so fast?" Naruto grunted as he pushed off of a tree branch, struggling to keep up.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this" he explained.

"Naruto...why would the akatskui bother sending in a group of shadow clones to attack when they could have ambushed us themselves.? Didn't you find it odd that the shadow clones were specifically using taijutsu only? There had to be at least 50 shadow clones but you and I easily took all of them down. Their objective was not to kill us, it was to _distract_ us. "

"From what?" Naruto asked.

Before Kakashi could respond they were both stopped dead in their tracks by a blood curdling cry of pain.

"That sounded like Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he and Kakashi picked up speed heading towards the sound of her cries.

Another shriek filled the surrounding forest

"Sakura! Sakura hold on we're coming!" Naruto leapt down from the trees, Kakashi following behind.

Student and Sensai both froze at the sight in front of them.

"I...Itachi...Uchia?" Naruto growled.


	2. Abduction

"Make one move and I sever this without hesitation" he spoke right into my ear as he hovered the tip of his kunai above my artery in my neck.

Paralyzed with fear and still somewhat shocked at his presence I obeyed.

"Stand, Kunoichi." He ordered.

I whimpered at the pain that seared through my shoulder as I shifted all my weight onto my uninjured arm and pushed myself off of the ground. He kept the kunai pressed to my throat the entire time.

"Kisame, Sasori, restrain them." He ordered looking in the direction of a half conscious Neji and an impaled Shikamaru.

The two Akatskui members heeded his orders immediately.

The shark-like Akatskui member was Kisame, I assumed, from what I remember seeing in the Bingo book and the puppet-like male must be Sasori. Kisame wielded his giant Sword cocking it back as far as his arms would allow and swung it forward full force. An shriek escaped my lips as I watched what I was sure would be the end of Neji's life.

"No! Neji!" I cried.

I watched in horror as Kisame brought his sword to a halt, within inches of Neji's stomach. There was a brief moment where I let out a sigh of relief, and then Kisame shoved the tip of his sword into Neji's abdomen causing Neji to grunt and twist his face in pain. The sword began to glow and Neji grew weaker.

What was happening? Is the sword feeding off of Neji? Then it hit me.

"Chakara." I whispered to myself

"Hn." Itachi confirmed.

That was it, the sword was draining Neji's chakra so they couldn't fight back. What cowards, how dare they?! Draining Neji of his chakra and killing him when he has no means to defend himself. Cowards!

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me already" Neji said between clenched teeth.

"I was going to drag out your death and let you live a little longer, but seeing how you are so eager to die it will be my pleasure, you little brat." Kisame grinned digging his sword further into Neji's abdomen.

"Kisame." Itachi spoke calmly but his voice had a deadly undertone.

Itachi needn't say anymore, Kisame understood his warning and reluctantly withdrew the sword, taking Neji's chakra with it; leaving him only enough to survive. Neji's body went limp and fell unconscious to the forest floor.

Sasori easily walked up to an immobile Shikamaru and put a palm to the back of his head shutting down his chakara network, rendering him unconscious. He then pulled out the two kunai knifes he embedded earlier into each of Shikamaru's legs and stuck them back into his satchel.

"Leave them, we've gotten what we've come for." Itachi ordered.

Kisame snorted "Are you serious? Leaf ninjas's are no doubt trailing them right now. Our shadow clone decoy was meant to be exactly that, a temporary decoy so we could kill off these two morons before the other two caught up to cause trouble."

Itachi gave Kisame a deadly glare.

"Don't try my patience Kisame." Itachi warned.

There was something about the look in his eyes that read "deadly serial killer" despite the expressionless face he displayed.

Kisame wasn't suicidal, despite the fact that he was sick and tired of accompanying Itachi on missions and being bossed around, he knew it was in his best interest not to cross the deadly Uchiha.

"Yea, whatever" Kisame grumbled as he walked away from Neji's unconscious body.

"Walk" Itachi said as he lowered the kunai away from my neck and nudged my injured shoulder.

I winced in pain.

"No. I will not leave my friends" I protested.

"Girl…" Itachi warned.

"I said no!" I screamed as I quickly infused chakra into my fist and swung at his gut.

He easily stopped my fist from making contact with the palm of his hand while simultaneously taking two fingers and digging them into the stab wound in my shoulder.

A sickening wave of pain came over me as I fell to my knees breathless; Itachi's fingers remained inside of my wound.

"Let's try that again. Now, walk." He said coolly.

"I will not abandon my friends!" I yelled.

I didn't care how much pain he inflicted upon me I would never leave my friends here to die. They were my family and each and them have risked their lives for me without a second thought. No amount of pain would make me submit.

I was sure the Uchiha would lose his cool and kill me right here and now. Instead I was suddenly sent crashing down onto the forest floor. I heard what sounded like clashing kunai.

As I lifted myself up into a sitting position and scanned the forest in front of me I noticed Itachi had jumped a good 10 feet backwards and was glaring intensely at me. No, not at me, past me. I turned around and—

"Naruto!" I cried out in joy.

* * *

"Kakashi Sensai what the hell are we waiting for?! Come on! Lets go kick their ass!" Naruto said impatiently.

Kakashi let out a sigh "Naruto, those are three elite S-class ninja down there and one of them is Uchiha Itachi. We can't just barge in and start fighting. We could get ourselves and everyone else killed if we aren't smart."

"Sensai, Neji and Shikamaru are losing! They need our help!" he objected.

"Sakura also has a kunai pointed directly at her neck. Uchiah Itachi will not hesitate to kill her if we barge in at the wrong time." He assured Naruto.

Naruto helplessly watched both Neju and Shikimaru lose their battles againt the shark and puppet master and fall unconscious. He couldn't take it anymore he has to intervene before someone was killed.

"Don't even think about it" Kakashi warned "If they wanted them dead they would have killed them a long time ago. Something else is going on here."

Kakashi and Naruto tuned in on Sakura and Uchiah Itachi.

"No I will not leave my friends!"

"Girl…"

"I said no!"

Naruto watched in horror as Sakura swung at the Uchuiha and how easily he dodged it and brought Sakura to her knees in pain.

"SCREW THIS!" Naruto screamed "I won't watch this anymore!"

Naruto disappeared from the trees before Kakashi could protest.

"Charging in like a fool, and he broke hiding his chakra signature". Kakashi sighed and jumped down from the trees following after him.

Naruto sent a kunai attack flying silently from the trees, He witnessed the Uchiha shove Sakura to the ground before jumping off to the side and easily deflecting his kunai attack.

"Shit! How did he know I was here?" he thought as he landed into the forest clearing facing off with the Uchia.

"Because you rushed in like a fool and broke hiding your chakra signature" Kakashi responded, reading Naruto's mind by his confused facial expression.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out

"Kisame" Itachi said.

The shark like ninja immediately grabbed ahold of Sakura and shut down her chakra network rendering her unconscious.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!?" Naruto yelled.

"I am taking the medic Kunochi with me. She possesses ability and skill I have a need for." Itachi stated matter of fact.

"Kisame , Sasori, go I will handle the two ninja" he said as he removed his red clouded cloak.

Kisame flung sakura over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and took off into the trees, Sasori following behind.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto demanded as he took off after them.

"Naruto don't'" Kakashi grabbed his arm restraining him. "Let them go"

"ARE YOU CRAZY SENSAI!?" he looked at Kakashi like he had lost his sense.

"She hasn't contributed anything to Team 7 anyway, she's a weak link. Let her go."

Naruto's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline "Sensai….." he said dumbfounded.

"He's right musuko, she was nothing but a distraction. Always so focused on Saskue and never realizing your feelings for her and how she hurt you. Still now in this moment, look at all the mess shes caused"

Naruto whipped his head around at the sound of that voice "Dad…..? How are you here?"

And then it hit him. Genjutsu. Itachi that bastard. He had them from the very moment they locked eyes after Naruto's failed kunai attack.

Suddently the genjutsu broke. Naruto noticed Itachi was gone, along with Sakura and Kakashi Sensai was kneeled down at his side.

"Sensai?"

"She's gone."


	3. Rice Balls and an Apple

Thank you so much for the reviews! It's good to know that I can keep writing and I wont be wasting my time. Someone in the last chapter stated that it was unusual for the Akatskui to be after Sakura because they are usually after Naruto. This chapter will shed some light on why exactly they focused on Sakaura instead of Natruto during the battle in the forest clearing. I didnt reveal ALL of the reason but I gave you a sneak peak. Please keep reviewing and thank you to the 2 followers and the 3 people who Favorited my story! I have SO much more in the chapters to come. Oh yeah and I do not own Naruto that pleasure goes to Kishimoto...had to throw a disclaimer in there somewhere lol. Enjoy and let me know what you thought about this chapter!

* * *

I awoke to total darkness, a cold stone floor, and a nauseating headache. Immediately I began to recall the events prior to my unconsciousness.

"Naruto….Kakashi…" I said out loud to myself as I recalled the last two faces I had seen.

What happened to them? Where was I? Did he kill them? Why was I still alive? Are Neji and Shikamaru ok? Did they finish them off as well?

Tears filled my eyes the more I remembered about the fight in the forest clearing.

"I have to get out of here and find my way back to the village" I thought to myself.

I went to stand and collapsed as a hot searing pain shot through my leg. I clenched my teeth trying to mute my screams, wherever I was I didn't want anyone around to know I was awake. I had forgotten my leg had been shattered back in fight against the Akatskui shadow clones.

My eyes widened in fear.

"Akatskui…" I whispered.

The image of Itachi Uchiha throwing me to the forest floor flashed across my mind.

"Move and I sever this without hesitation" his words echoed in my mind.

My eyes darted around ferociously in the darkness. Had I been kidnapped?

I began to search around for chakra signatures but I could find none. Either I was alone or my abductors were purposely disguising their chakra signatures. I was willing to bet on the second theory.

I knew if I had any chance of trying to figure out where I was and how to escape I had to heal the shattered bones in my leg enough to at least stand on it. I began to channel chakra into my hands but the green glow was dim and faint. I still didn't have enough chakra to do anything except stay conscious and breathe.

Suddenly I sensed a chakra nature. It was cold and deadly.

I heard a lock turn and a ray of light blinded my eyes that had been adjusted too darkness.

"Hello there little cherry blossom" his voice was filled with mischief.

I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust them to the sudden change of light. As my vision cleared I seen the shark-like akatskui member hovering above me.

"Itachi sent me to clean you up and make you look real pretty while he's away on a mission" he smiled deviously. "But I think me and you will have a little fun before-

Before he could finish his sentence I channel all the energy I had and rammed the fist of my uninjured arm right into his privates. He fell to the floor in agony cursing.

I took my window of opportunity and blocked out the pain in my leg as I used my good left arm to push off the floor onto my uninjured right leg, using the wall as support. I staggered trying to find some balance, and blinked rapidly in an attempt to dispel the dark spots that began to cloud my vision. I had no idea how I was going to walk but I knew that I was going to try. I took my first step and collapsed immediately.

I had no strength, no chakra, a shattered leg, and an injured shoulder. I did the only other thing I could think of at the time, I began to crawl.

With each movement the pain in my shoulder screamed at me, but I kept moving, dragging myself across the floor to towards the ray of light coming through the cracked open door. I barely made it half a foot before Kisame recovered stormed after me.

"You little bitch!" he spat as lifted me off the floor by my hair, throwing me like a rag doll into the wall.

I could hear the cracking of my rib cage as my back collided into the jagged stone wall. I spat up blood and my medic skills told me one my ribs had punctured a lung. I slumped down to the floor and felt my chest rise and fall as I desperately gasped for air.

Kisame crounched down before me, forcing me to look him in eyes and he grabbed my shattered leg and squeezed with force. I screamed and choked at the same time.

"I'm going to die here" I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes anticipating the final blow I was certain Kisame was going got deliver.

"You're really aiming to piss Itachi off, yeah?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Kisame kept his grip on my leg.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Kisame asked with obvious irritation.

"Been there done that shark boy, it doesn't take long to assassinate a small village form the fire country. At least not for me and Sasori that is" he was mocking Kisame.

Kisame growled.

"You know as well as I that if you go against Itachi's orders and kill that girl, he will kill you. Do as he ordered and clean her up yeah?"

Kisame contemplated, and a few moments later broke his grip on my leg. I siged in relief and raised my head to get a good look at the unfamiliar voice. From the sound of his voice I knew he was a male, but from first glance he looked like a girl. Long blonde hair hanging over one eye, the rest hung down his back, and he had eyes as blue as Kakashi's chidori.

Our eyes met and he pinched his eyebrows together frowning.

"Sasori is not going to be happy about tending to this at all, Kisame" he said as he made his way across the room to me.

The blonde crouched down before me and took my face into his hands examining me.

"The dark circles under her eyes and pale skin make it obvious she's lost too much blood. And judging from the blood coming from her mouth you've punctured a vital organ. Sasori must tend to her immediately or she will die" he said matter of factly.

The blond sighed "And I can't have that happen because after Itachi kills you he's going to kill me for not stopping you, yeah? Kisame you're always causing trouble."

"The little bitch punched me in my—" Kisame was cut off.

"You probably deserved it" the blond teased. "Come on let's get you patched up before Itachi returns" he said as he carefully scooped me up into his arms.

I screamed out pain, every inch of my body felt like it was on fire and the screaming left me breathless and coughing up blood.

"I can already see this isn't going to work out well for you of your conscious." He started.

I felt his hand on the back of my neck and then once again, total darkness.

* * *

I awoke again to a painful headache.

"I really wish they would stop cutting of my chakra network" I thought to myself.

The headaches after I regained consciousness were unbearable.

I noticed that I no longer was lying on a cold hard floor, but instead a nice warm bed. I sent what little chakra I had flowing through my body, examining the extent of my damage. Surprisingly someone had slowed down the bleeding in my leg and shoulder. Two of my ribs were still broken, but my punctured lung was no longer being stabbed by them.

I could tell whoever healed me had more experience in healing than most, but only did enough to keep me alive, It was a very patched up job.

"You're awake, yeah?" I recognized the blonde's voice.

I turned my head to see the blond sitting in a chair next to my bed with his ankles crossed and his arms rested behind his head.

"Kisame really did a number on you. You better thank Sasori for saving your life." He said.

"Whoever Sasori is you can tell him he did a pretty patched up mess and you can go to hell blondie." I was surprised at how irritated I sounded. Did I have a death wish speaking to an Akatskui member like that?

The blond raised one eye brow and started to laugh "I can see why Itachi wants to keep you. You're feisty, yeah?."

I glared at him.

"and the name's Deidera, not blondie" he frowned.

"Well Deidera, mind telling me why the Akakskui kidnapped me?"

Before he could answer another chakra presence entered the room.

"Leave us." His cool voice ordered.

I knew that voice. Itachi Uchiha.

My heart began to race, I didn't know what it was but for some reason his presence had me scared out of my mind.

Deideria stood up out of his chair, nodded, and silently exited the room.

The Uchiha approached my bedside and stared down at me expressionless.

In reality only a few moments had passed but it felt like he was staring at me for hours.

"You need to heal yourself. He said "Sasori did a very minimal job."

"I don't have enough chakra to do that" I told him.

"I am aware of that." He responded.

He reached out to touch me and I flinched in response.

"I am not going to harm you" he said as he helped me up into a sitting position.

The Uchiha walked across the room and grabbed a tray bringing it back to me. There was rice balls, an apple and some water sitting upon the tray.

"Eat," he ordered.

I went to grab the chopsticks with my good arm, I was so shaky from dehydration and malnutrition I couldn't steady them and dropped them on the tray. I went to grab the apple but was too weak to bring it to my mouth, it slipped between my fingertips falling onto the tray and knocking over the glass of water.

Itachi caught the glass in the hands before the water had a chance to spill over the bed sheets.

Embarrassed and a little fearful or irritating him, I blurted out an apology.

"I'm sorry, im too weak." I said.

Why am I apologizing to the man the man that just kidnapped me?

Without speaking Itachi picked up the chopsticks, grabbed a rice ball and presented it before my mouth. In shock I sat there staring at him like an idiot. Itachi Uchiha was seriously feeding me in bed? For a brief moment I had forgotten I had been kidnaped and was that I was in the presence of a deadly serial killer and I laughed outloud at the Irony of the situation.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the sound of my laughter. He was clearly questioning my sanity.

"Kunoichi…"

I sensed a slight undertone of irritation in his voice. I opened my mouth and allowed him to feed me the rice ball. The taste of food felt amazing, I hungrily chewed and swallowed the rice ball enjoying the feeling of it descending into my stomach.

Itachi fed me three more rice balls, before bringing the apple to my lips for me to take a few bites out of. He then helped me drink the glass of water, which I also devoured.

After I had finished eating he removed the tray from the bed and stood.

"Rest and regain some chakra. When you awake you will heal yourself." He said as he turned around to leave the room.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He stopped.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me? Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned him.

"What makes you think I am being nice?" he asked.

"You treated my wounds, fed me, and you're keeping me alive." I said

"I am merely doing what is necessary to keep you alive so I can what I want from you" he stated.

"What is it you want from me?" I asked impatiently.

"You will heal my eyes. After you have accomplished such, you will then accompany the Akaustki on a mission to retrieve my little brother from Orochimaru." He said.

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name "Sasuke?! What do you want with him? You better not harm him! And I will never heal your eyes!"

He didn't respond to any of my questions. Anger grew within me.

"Uchiha! Answer me! What do I have to do with any of this? Why would you need me for a mission dealing with Orochimaru?!" I demanded answers.

He turned back around and walked up to my bedside.

"You talk too much" he activated his sharigan and once again crimson met jade as a heavy sleepiness fell upon me and consumed me.

* * *

Itachi feeding sakura? Awkward and a bit funny , yeah? :-)


	4. Submission by Humiliation

**WARNING: This chapter contains rape**. If it is content you cannot handle do not read further please. I was not too graphic and I kept it short. It is a key element to my story so I hope you understand! Please continue the reviews I really love them all! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the Hokage's voice boomed throughout her office.

"I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HER! SHIKIMARU AND NEJI WERE GETTING THEIR BUTTS KICKED BACK THERE!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"You….lost….Sakura….to the Akatskui….." her voice quivered with anger.

Kakashi stood between Naruto and the Hokage's desk prepared to break up a fight.

"We got ambushed by hundreds of shadow clones and then the group was separated, by the time we got—"

"You rushed in like a _fool_ without thinking about the consequences. Of all the missions to act recklessly and foolish you pick one dealing with the Akatskui's top Ninja. I thought you were smarter than this in battle, you proved that when you saved the village from Pein. However, maybe I was wrong. If you wouldn't have let your emotions get the best of you and rushed in blindly Sakura would still be here."

For once in his life Naruto was speechless.

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned, visibly seeing the buildup of the explosion inside of Naruto that was about to happen.

Naruto instead looked the Hokage right in her eyes saying "You're one to talk about acting recklessly Granny. You are the one who sent Jiriyah Sensai to his death after all."

His words cut like a knife.

It took Naruto a few moments to realize what the hell had happened and why his cheek was throbbing ferociously. He picked himself up from the sprawled position he was in on the floor and yelped as he stared at a red faced Hokage through a hole in the wall…three rooms away!

She had hit him with a chakra infused punch so hard it sent him flying through the walls of three different rooms. Naruto was certain his cheek was broken. Recalling what he said before she punched him, he instantly felt bad for what he had said to her.

"I went too far…that was a low blow" he thought to himself.

Once again Naruto had let his emotions control him causing him to act recklessly.

"Naruto, go check yourself into the hospital and get that cheek tended to. I'll check on you later." Kakashi said.

"Hai, sensai" he said holding his swollen cheek and he made his way through the debris.

Suddenly, a group of ANBU silently swooped down into the Hokage's office ready for a fight.

"Lady Hokeage what is going—"the ANBU wearing the fox mask cut himself off as he caught a glance of the Hokage's face. She was red as a tomato with her fist still balled up staring viciously at a hole in the wall. Kakashi Hatake was standing with his hands in his pockets with his head slumped down, and at the other end of the hole in the wall was Naruto Uzamaki holding a swollen cheek. It was clear what had happened here.

"Go get someone to fix my wall" she ordered.

"Hai, Lady Hokage" the fox mask ANBU nodded as he and the rest of the group disappeared as quickly as they came.

Kakashi let out a long sigh "Tsunade, you know this wasn't all his fault. We were in over our heads the second Itachi showed up unexpectedly."

"I know, I will apologize to him later. That was childish of me." She said as she slumped down into her desk chair.

"Tsunade….there is something that I noticed on this mission. I may understand why Sakura was kidnapped." Kakashi started. "I understand that the focus of this mission was to eliminate threat to Naruto, however Itachi showed interest _only _in Sakura.

"What are you getting at Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura is your student, you and I both know that she is on the rise as the Kohona's top medical ninja. If it weren't for you still being alive she would be Kohona's top medical ninja. Now, if the Akatskui plan on abducting Naruto and extracting the Nine Tails from him they will need their most powerful shinobi to do so. Now that Pein is gone, Itachi is the Akatskui's strongest shinobi.

"What does any of that have to do with Sakura, Kakashi?" Tsunade wasn't sure if Kakashi actually had a point to all of this.

"The Uchiha clan are the only one's known to be able to control the tailed beasts with their eyes using the mangekyo sharigan. No doubt Itachi has been training to do exactly that, so that if they accomplish summoning the Ten tails, Itachi will be the one able to control it. However, using the mangekyo sharigan comes with a price; blindness. They more you use it the more it causes permanent damage to the wielders eyes, eventually resulting in total blindness. Now, the Itachi I know would have killed Shikimaru and Neji without hesitation. He did no such thing, which leads me to believe Itachi had no intention of kidnapping Naruto, nor fighting to kill. Itachi came to obtain something and leave, and if he had no interest in taking Naruto that only means one thing, he was not in the condition to fight Naruto." Kakashi waited for Tsunade to process everything he just said.

Tsunade's eyes widened in realization.

"Kakashi….if Itachi Uchiah has been overusing this mangekyo sharigan like you say and it is damaging his eyes then he wouldn't be able to fight to the best of his ability. Which means he wouldn't waste his time on Naruto if he knew he wasn't in the condition to succeed at abducting him and extracting the Nine Tails. The only reason he would show interest in Sakura is for him to—"she stopped mid-sentence when she finally realized what Kakashi was getting at.

"Itachi Uchiha is going blind." Kakashi finished for her.

* * *

I awoke to no headache, much to my delight. I felt a bit stronger too, I could tell I had regained a significant amount of chakra. However my injuries still remained the same. I flinched at the memory of my ribs breaking as Kisame threw me against the stone wall. Remembering the extent of my injuries, I decided to try and heal my broken ribs first so that I could sit myself up without a significant amount of pain and discomfort.

i summoned the familiar green glow to my fingertips and sent her chakra flowing throughout my chest. The cooling sensation of my chakra somewhat soothed the pain as I felt my broken bones fuse themselves back together.

About thirty minutes passed before I had fully healed my ribcage. It exhausted me completely. Determined to tend to my shattered leg next I summoned the green glow once again. This was even more painful than my ribcage injury! I sent my chakra flowing carefully and precisely, tending to torn ligaments, and fractures bones. A grueling two hours passed before my leg was completely healed. I slumped back onto the headboard panting.

"There….that should do it for now." I said aloud to myself.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit and then I'll heal my shoulder" I thought.

Closing her eyes, Sakura drifted off into an accidental slumber.

* * *

I jolted awake at the sensation of falling into a hot pool of water.

I scrambled to position myself upwards and clung to the side of the bathtub, dazed and confused.

"You've been here for five days and all you have done is sleep. Bathe yourself and report back to your room in thirty minutes. I've left clean clothes on the sink." He said calmly.

Fixing my eyes on him I spoke without thinking.

"Are you crazy!? You could have woken me up instead of throwing me unconscious into a hot bath!" I shouted.

Once again, did I have a death wish speaking to him like that?

"You do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Kunoichi." He responded.

Infuriated, I balled my fist up ready to jump out the bath and punch him in his face, and then I realized….I was naked! I yelped and immediately used my hands to cover myself. How dare he undress me! I didn't care who he was my temper was flaring as usual and I was ready to knock his head right off his shoulders.

"You undressed me!? You pervert! How dare you?! Don't you ever touch me again!" I screamed.

In the blink of an eye his hand was around my throat forcing my head underwater.

My arms and legs flailed around as I tried to fight to come up for air but his grip was too strong. A few long moments passed before he let up on his grip and pulled me above the surface.

I choked as I spit up water and gasped for air.

With his hand still around my throat he forced me to look him in his crimson eyes.

"I said, you do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Kunoichi. I_ hate _repeating myself. I won't say it a third time."

Letting go my neck he looked my naked body up and down in its entirety before saying "You've now wasted five minutes of your time screaming about something I've seen many times in my life before. You have 25 minutes, do not be late." He said as he turned to walk out of the bathroom.

Stunned, I sat for another five minutes trying to wrap my head around the situation I was in. Snapping myself back into reality I decided to savor the hot bath and how it felt against my sore battered body. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo conveniently sitting at the edge of the tub and worked out the caked in knots of blood and dirt out of my long pink strands. I was really regretting the decision to grow my hair back out right now.

After successfully washing my hair, I stepped out of the bath and walked over to the clothes Itachi has left for me. I put on the pair of black slacks that were obviously Itachi's because they were way to long in the legs, and a mesh shirt that was Itachi's as well, seeing how it was about two sizes too big on my small petite frame.

I exited the bathroom with my long pink locks still dripping wet down my back and headed to my room as ordered.

I walked in to see Itachi sitting in the chair next to my bed with his arms crossed and his legs extended, crossed at the ankles.

"Thank you for the clothes" Is how I greeted him.

"You will heal my eyes, starting now." He responded.

I sighed "I told you, I cannot do that."

"What makes you think I am giving you a choice?" he asked calmly.

"Everyone has a choice, I am willing to deal with the consequences."

I was really playing a bad round of Russian roulette with this man.

"Kunochi you will heal my eyes." He responded.

"We can sit here all day and night, I will never heal the eyes of someone who only wants to hurt my friends and my village. I am not your slave to boss around and you cannot make me heal your eyes."

That evoked some emotion in him, and for the first time since I had been here Itachi Uchiha was displaying an actual emotion rather than his usual cool, calm, and collected demeanor.

I was sent crashing onto the bedroom floor. As I picked myself up off of the ground I grabbed the side of my face and flinched at the throbbing red hot pain. Looking up at Itachi I realized he had backhanded me!

He stood there with a dangerous fire in his eyes. Something I said had clearly pushed him to his breaking point.

"What….did I tell you….in the bathroom" he hissed.

I knew I had messed up bad, and for a moment I regretted my boldness because despite my temper I knew I was no match for Itachi, especially not a royally pissed off Itachi.

"You said I cannot tell you what you can and cannot do." I responded fearfully.

"What else did I tell you?" he asked.

"That you hate repeating yourself"

"And?" he growled.

"….that you wouldn't say it a third time…" I dropped my eyes from his fiery stare to the floor.

"I have clearly given you the wrong impression Kunoichi. You have mistaken my actions as being kind. Your defiance is not to be tolerated, you belong to me and you will do as I say without question."

Although I was afraid, hearing him speak to me as if I was his slave still sparked anger in me. I refused to let him break me and use me as leverage to betray my friends and village. I knew what I was about to do was suicide but his arrogance was pissing me off!

"No, you have not given me the wrong impression" I started. "You seem to have the wrong impression, you kidnapped me, harmed my friends, tried to drown me and you expect me to bend and break at your will? I'd rather die than heal your eyes, and you can go straight to hell, that is if you can find your way down there seeing as how you're practically blind and all."

That hit a nerve.

I found myself pinned against the wall nose to nose with Itachi staring into his deadly crimson gaze, regretting the words the moment I said them.

"You will submit to me." He told me.

I channeled chakra into my neck and sent my head flying forward delivering a chakra infused head-butt. Itachi didn't even flinch at the pain, instead for a slight moment I thought I seen a look of utter shock and surprise flash across his face before he narrowed his eyes in anger as a trail of blood dripped from his forehead down the side of his face.

"You will regret that, Kunoichi" he said before sending me flying across the room into the bed frame.

I recovered quickly jumping to my feet and sending my fist straight for his face. He side stepped my punch easily grabbing my wrists and pinning them to my sides as he forced his weight onto me, causing us to crash onto the bed.

I tried to push him off of me and free my wrists but he was too strong. His lean physique does not match how heavy he actually is.

Itachi forced my arms above my head and held them down at the wrists while forcing my legs open with his.

Panic overcame me.

"What are you doing?!" I panted from exhaustion.

"I told you that you will submit to me" he growled.

I didn't even realize I had started to cry until I felt the hot tears stream down my face.

"Please, Itachi don't !" I begged.

I knew what he was about to do wasn't for his own pleasure, it was to humiliate me. He was trying to force me into submission by humiliation and fear.

His mouth came crashing down hard on mine as he forced his tongue inside.

I paniced even more when it sunk in that this was actually going to happen and that I couldn't fight him off. I was a virgin and the thought of losing it this way, to this man, made the tears stream down my face faster.

"Get off of me you monster!" I shouted.

Itachi let out a terrifying laugh "Interesting….just a second ago you were so defiant and brave."

He ripped off my pants easily, and was already out of his. Without hesitation he thrust himself into me.

I cried out in pain as I felt him rip into me. His thrusts were fast and hard and I felt the blood drip from his face onto mine.

I was helpless, I could do nothing other than lay there and cry.

After what seemed like hours had passed Itachi gave one final thrust as I felt him release his warmth into me.

After a few moment he removed himself and hovered over me; his long black strands of hair sticking to the sides of his face.

He stared at me long and hard observing the devastation in my eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that he had just deliberately raped me I would have sworn I seen a hint of remorse in his eyes. That's impossible I reassured myself, he just violated me in the worst way possible, of course he feels no remorse.

"Clean yourself up. You will heal my eyes when I return. If you try to flee I will know, and I will find you before you can step foot outside of this building."

And with that he dressed himself and left me to cry.


	5. Our Inner Self

First and foremost I would like to thank no.1 for pointing out my P.O.V. mistake in the last chapter. It was a silly mistake from simply not proof reading. Many thanks my friend!

Now down to business! This chapter for the first time will give you a view inside of itachi's mind! Yup ladies and gents, we get to see inner Itachi make his debut. It will go back to Sakura but inner Itachi had a little spotlight in here today! Loving and appreciating the reviews and follows! Much appreciated. Enjoy and let me know what you think! You guys and gals are the best!

Oh and unfortunately I still do not own Naruto...sad face... : (

* * *

Itachi grunted with irritation as he examined the extent of his head wound in the bathroom mirror. He had been genuinely and utterly shocked when the pink haired kunoichi head-butted him, although he would never reveal that to her.

Grabbing a dry cloth from the edge of the sink, he ran it under warm water and tenderly blotted the open cut at the edge of his hairline.

This girl was turning out to be more than Itachi had originally bargained for.

"How could such a tiny female be so brilliantly irritating?" he thought to himself.

On one hand Itachi was infuriated beyond words, yet at the same time this tiny pink haired girl sparked an intense curiosity inside of him. Her strength and resilience intrigued him and he found himself wanting to see more. How far could he push her before she broke and submitted? Itachi found himself genuinely interested in discovering the answer to this question.

He had never planned on violating the girl like he did, he had lost his composure when she had mentioned his blindness and that is what infuriated him. This girl somehow had the ability to evoke emotion out of him and that made Itachi feel extremely vulnerable.

The one thing the pink haired kunoichi did not know is that Itachi was having a battle with his inner self. He found himself regretting the rape the instant it was over.

_NO! Itachi Uchiha regrets nothing. We do not apologizing for anything. We are never sorry._

Itachi closed his onyx eyes, gripping each side of the sink tightly with his hands as he refocused his thoughts.

A few moments later his eyes shot open, once again revealing a fiery crimson.

"I regret nothing." He told himself aloud.

* * *

Hours had passed after Itachi had left and I still hadn't moved from the position I was in when he left me.

I lay on my side in a fetal position still crying.

I hadn't cried this much since Sasuke left the left the village five years ago. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, all I could think about was I had lost my virginity, in the worst way, to the worst person, and that my dreams of saving myself for Sasuke were gone and I hadn't any say in the matter, whatsoever.

_Stop crying Sakura._

I ignored my inner self, I wanted to cry and I deserved to do so as long as I wanted.

_He's winning this way you know?_

I don't care.

_Yes you do. Don't lie._

Go away.

_Submission by Humiliation, that's what he wanted right? It looks like he's gotten exactly that._

I don't care anymore, it's useless. It's been almost a week and no one has found me yet. I don't even know where I am and Itachi won't leave me alone until I heal his eyes.

_Then heal them._

Are you crazy?! Why would I heal his eyes after what he's done?

_If you continue to sit here and cry, he's already won. The smart thing to do would be to stop crying, get up and heal his eyes. Fighting by being defiant isn't going to work in this situation. Use your head, Sakura._

I immediately stopped crying.

_Heal his eyes, gather information from the inside, and then when you get the chance to, run. You know the leaf will never stop looking for you. It may take them some time but they will find you. So in the meantime do what is smart._

I got off the bed, stood up and dressed myself, dried my tears and thanked my inner self for bringing me back.

When Itachi returned I would heal his eyes.

* * *

I was laying on the bed resting my eyes when there was a knock on my door.

"Pinky I brought you some food, yeah." Deidara's voice said from the other side of the door.

I walked over to the door, opening it to a smiling Deidera.

"My name is Sakura not pinky." I corrected him.

His smile faded into utter shock as he took in my appearance. I'd forgotten that I never bothered to clean myself up after Itachi's attack.

"Itachi, yeah?" he asked.

I decide I would keep the rape between me and Itachi, I didn't want something like that to be known to anyone else, ever.

"We had a bit of a disagreement, but I'm fine." I lied.

"That's one hell of a disagreement." He responded.

I said nothing.

Breaking the awkward silence Deidera handed me a tray with bread, fresh fruit, and a piping hot bowl of ramen.

"Naruto…." I whispered ramen instantly made me think of him and I felt the already empty void inside of my grow deeper at the thought of my best friend.

"The Jinchuriki?" Deidera asked.

I suddenly burst into tears while holding the tray of food in my hands.

"Uhh….Sakura?! Uh…do you not like ramen, yeah? Why are you crying?" Deidra was wide eyed and frantic, obviously confused and caught off guard by my outburst.

I continued to stand there crying over a bowl of ramen noodles, looking like a complete idiot.

"Hey, could you stop that, yeah? I don't need Itachi thinking I did something to you. Would you stop crying already! I'll get you something else to eat if noodles make you that upset." He pleaded.

I looked away from the bowl of ramen at a wide eyed Deidera. His hands were stretched out towards me as if he was trying to soothe me from a distance, and his eyebrows were pinched together in distress. He looked like he was standing in a long line at a public bathroom, barely holding it in while he desperately waited for a free stall to open.

My crying transformed into laughter as I observed his pitiful expression.

At the sound of my laughter his mouth dropped open and I knew he was convinced I was utterly insane.

"Did Itachi bang you across the head in there, yeah?" he asked warily.

I gathered myself as my laughter began to subside and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I do like ramen. It just reminded me of my best friend from back home. And no I'm not crazy, it's just your face, you looked so nervous when I was crying." I giggled again.

His lips formed into a frown "Glad I could give you a good laugh."

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing again.

"Thank you, Deidera." I said.

He raised an eyebrow "Uh, for what?"

"That's the first time I've genuinely laughed and enjoyed it since I've been here."

Regardless if he was an Akatskui member or not, he was the only one here who hadn't tried to hurt me nor had he any interest in doing so. I decided to take advantage of that.

"Hey Deidera? Is there anywhere I could maybe, bathe myself'?" I asked.

I wanted so desperately to wash away the feel of Itachi's lips on my mouth and body on top of mine.

"Yeah there's a bath right down the hall here" he pointed.

I started off towards the bathroom but was stopped by Deidera suddenly appearing before me.

"Woah, wait a second there. I can't just let you go off by yourself. How do I know you wont try to run? Itachi would kill me if he found out I let you roam around alone." He put a hand on my shoulder nudging me backwards.

I frowned.

Deidera contemplated for a moment before saying "I'll come with you and wait outside the door."

"No way." I didn't want any man standing on the other side of the door when I was naked and vulnerable.

"I either come with you or you continue to smell." He stood firm on his proposition.

I sighed and rolled my jade eyes "Fine, but don't try anything." I warned

I set the tray of food into my bedroom and took off down the hall with Deidera towards the bathroom.

"I'll wait out here, make it quick" he said.

I made sure I ran my bath piping hot, it would be good for my soreness. I slowly eased myself into the water and winced at the burning sensation I felt as the hot water came into contact with my parts. I could have easily healed myself but I knew that I needed all my chakra for Itachi's eyes.

I slowly eased the rest of my body into the bath and rested my head on the back of the tub. It felt so good.

I wouldn't stay in here long, I didn't want to have Deidera standing out there waiting too long. He was nice enough to let me do this after all.

A few minutes into my bath I overheard talking outside of the door.

"What are you doing?" his cool voice asked.

Shit! Itachi!

"Just waiting for Kisame to get out of the bathroom, yeah." He lied.

Silence.

"Interesting, I just passed Kisame at the training grounds on my way over here." He challenged Deidera's lie.

"She was all covered in blood and smelled, she need to bathe." He explained sounding irritated.

The bathroom door burst open.

"Out, _now_." He demanded.

I sat there frozen.

"Kunoichi…" he warned.

I mustered up the courage to speak.

"As soon as you close the door I will." I was glad my voice made me sound firm and stern instead of betraying me and letting my fear show.

"It's nothing I haven't seen today already, get out of the tub now. I wont say it again." He warned.

Great, I knew Deidera heard that last statement. So much for keeping my rape under the rug.

I stood grabbing the towel off of the side of the tub wrapping myself within in it. In the blink of an eye Itachi was at the side of the tub, his hand wrapped around my arm.

As I stepped out of the tub he pulled me along by my arm into the hallway.

"My clothes!" I yelled at him as I yanked my arm away from him, unsuccessfully breaking his grip.

"You won't need them." He said calmly.

A sickness marinated within my stomach and I began to cry.

"Stop crying." He ordered as he pulled me further down the hall.

"No! Don't!" I fought him trying desperately to break his strong grip as the tears streamed down my face.

My punches and yanking did not phase him. I began to scream at the top of my lungs like a mad woman the closer we approached to my bedroom.

"Kunoichi…."

I continued to scream and cry louder and louder giving myself a headache.

"Sakura!" he roared as he forced my back against the wall.

Stunned at the sound of my name coming from his mouth I silenced my screams staring at him with wide jade eyes.

"Stop. Screaming." His voice returned to its normal calm tone. "I am not going to hurt you." He reassured me.

Standing face to face, he gazed upon me a little longer making sure I was finished with my episode before releasing my arm.

"Don't you have somewhere to be" he asked still staring at me.

Confused for a moment I realized he was speaking to Deidera, who was standing down the hall wide eyed with his mouth hanging open.

Deidera had never heard Itachi raise his voice. Hell even when Itachi was fuming with anger, he never broke his cool calm and collected demeanor.

" This was certainly a rare sight to see" he thought to himself.

Heeding Itachi's warning to leave, Deidera took off down the hall in the opposite direction recalling Itachi's previous words "It's nothing I haven't seen today already."

Turning my attention back to Itachi ( who was still staring at me) I met his crimson gaze head on. Staring back at him just as intensely as he stared into mine.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes" I responded.

Pulling his stare away from me he nudged me forward as we continued on to my room. He stopped me at the door.

"There's a fresh change of clothes inside. You have three minutes before I come in"

Turning the door knob I entered my room to find a pair of navy slacks and a mesh shirt folded neatly at the foot of my bed.

"He must have come to drop of fresh clothes and noticed I wasn't in here" I thought to myself. " He probably thought I ran for it. That's why he was so angry he wasn't going to rape me."

I quickly changed into my fresh clothes noticing they fit me better than the ones before. They couldn't have been Itchai's clothes, there was no doubt that they were smaller. I quickly brushed my long pink hair out as best as I could with my fingers, seeing as I had no brush before Itachi entered the room.

"We will begin now" he said walking past me to sit on my bed.

I hesitated before approaching him and dragging a chair next to the bedside.

"I need you to lie down" I said.

He did so.

"Close your eyes for me." I ordered.

He stared at me, his eyes remaining open.

I should have known anything that sounded like a demand he was not going to follow.

"Can you _please _close your eyes?" I rephrased.

He shut his eyes.

My inner self rolled her eyes.

I summoned chakra to my fingertips and reached out to touch his temples as my green glow intensified.

I was stopped by his hand gripping both my wrists.

"If you try anything other than healing my eyes, I will kill you." He warned.

"I have to touch you in order to heal you, if you have a problem with that we can end this now." I said looking him directly in his eyes.

He looked at me expressionless and released his grip on my wrists.

"Proceed" he ordered.

I touched each side of his temples sending my chakra to examine the damage. Immediately I could tell that his regular sharigan was bad but not unfix-able. However I wouldn't be able to tell the true extend of the damage unless he deactivated his sharigan so I could compare his regular sight to the sharigan.

"I need you to deactivate your for me." I said

Nothing.

"…..can you please deactivate you sharigan." I asked again.

His crimson eyes turned into onyx and for just a moment I seen Sasuke in his eyes. I missed these eyes, everyday, always desperately wishing I'd see them again someday soon.

_These aren't his eyes. _My inner self corrected me.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

I blushed, embarrassed that I had just been foolishly gazing into his eyes.

"Sorry, I was uh…..can you switch back to your sharigan please?" I quickly changed the subject.

He did so.

"Okay now deactivate it again please."

I asked him to activate and deactivate his sharigan a dozen more times before asking him to sit up.

I walked acorss the room grabbing a book I had found in one of the dresser drawers. Opening it up to the first page I asked Itachi to read the first line.

"The complete guide to gardening." He read aloud.

"Good. Now activate your sharigan and read the next line."

Crimson painted his eyes and he stared at the page squinting before reading "Section one….understanding how to choose the correct…scroll…." He struggled to read the words on the page.

"That says soil, not scroll." I corrected him.

"Do me a favor and activate your mangekyou sharigan."

He glared at me intensely before doing so.

"Read the next line please." I asked

"I cant." He said

"Try." I responded.

"I can't see it."

"You cant see anything at all?" I asked.

"I can see that there is something there, I cant see the definition." He said squinting.

"Interesting…." I said as I ran my chakra through his temples once again.

"Deactivate back to your regular eyes."

Nothing.

"Please…"

After a few more minutes of examination I took my hands from his face.

"It's fixable, but I cannot guarantee that I can fully restore the sight in your eyes if you keep using the mangekyo sharigan. It does a great deal of damage on the nerve endings and your retina, not only are you losing the definition in your sight but you're losing the ability to see light as well. You really shouldn't be walking around with your sharigan activated all the time if you aren't fighting or on a mission. Every time you activate it you will undo any healing I have done." I stood from the chair returning the book to its home in the dresser across the room.

I made my way back over to the bedside.

"I can start the first healing session now but you can't have your sharigan activated during it or after."

"Do whatever is necessary." Was his only response.

Once again I channeled chakra into my fingertips and began the healing process.

I stayed at it consistently for three hours before I felt myself starting to deplete. I removed my hands from his temples.

"That's good enough for today, If I push myself any further it won't be a thorough job and that won't help you any." I slumped back into my chair.

Itachi opened his eyes and sat up, examining the room as if he were seeing things that weren't there before.

He stood from the bed walking towards the door, as he reached for the handle he stopped.

"Deidera will no longer be bringing you food. Kisame or myself will do so from now on."

And then he left the room closing the door behind him with a _click._

* * *

**The next chapter I will be dipping deeper into the plot with Orochimaru and Sasuke. I will still focus on Itachi's plans to have Sakura heal his eyes but I am going to start getting into the other side of the plan he mentioned in chapter 3. Stay tuned things are gonna get real!**


	6. Inner Conflictions

**Alright ANNOUNCEMENT! We have a time skip in this chapter! Not too much, I didn't get carried away so don't worry. I just need to speed things up a bit start getting to the meat and potatoes. Some of you may be shocked by a certain change in Sakura but hey, trust me I know what I'm doing I promise! I'm really excited for this chapter so please be generous on the reviews with this one! **

**I don't own Naruto just in case you missed it the first 5 times : )**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"You're finished!" I yelled as rammed my chakra infused punch into the earth causing a sink hole to form engulfing Deidera completely.

A smile of victory came upon my face as I watched him helplessly fall into the earth.

"All that training is finally paying off" I said aloud to myself.

"Is that so?" Kisame's voice came from behind me.

_Shit._

I was sent crashing into the ground face first. I flipped myself over just in time to deflect the oncoming attack from Kisames shark skin sword with my shin. I cried out in pain as the razor blade like skin of his sword sliced into my leg.

Kisame pulled out two kunai launching them at head. I rolled over to my side to dodge the attack, causing my leg to pull back from the deadlock it was in with his sword. That left me wide open and gave Kisame enough time to point his sword directly at my throat.

"If this were real, by now I would have already been draining your chakra and giving Samehada here a nice little snack." He said petting his sword.

"Game over cherry blossom, you lose." He smiled deviously.

I frowned, disappointed in my foolishness and I summoned chakra to heal the wound in my leg.

"You have however, gotten stronger, Deidera over there hasn't come back from his trip underground yet. Although he was never that difficult of an opponent to begin with" he extended his hand out, offering to help me up.

Ignoring his offer I pushed myself off of the ground with my hands and stood.

"I let my guard down for a moment, It won't happen again." I dusted the dirt off of my pants.

"For your sake it better not. Itachi is going to expect improvement when he gets back." Kisame noted.

* * *

_Two months had gone by since I had been here. Itachi left the compound about three weeks ago to lead the ANBU from the leaf on a false trail. Kakashi and his dogs picked up on trail and tracked down Sasori and Deidera when they were away on a mission in the wind country and ended up following them back halfway to the compound. Itachi left to re direct them on false leads before they got too close. We have since then relocated to the village hidden in the rain. I was an emotional wreck when we were relocating. I tried to flee once and Itachi locked me up for three days with no food and water as punishment. After he released me I began training with Deidera and Kisame. Itachi told me it was time that I started accompanying them on missions to build up my strength. I've still been kept in the dark on the mission dealing with Orochimaru and Saskue. Most nights I cry missing my village and my friends, I know they will never stop searching for me. Especially Naruto, I cry mostly for him. First he dedicated his life to bringing Saskue back and that still had not happened and now I know he is determined to bring me back as well. Poor Naruto, a part of me wants him to let me go because I don't want him to bear the burden of bring me and Sasuke back, but the other part wishes so badly that he doesn't give up._

_Deidera has made life bearable here. He's not like the others, sometimes I wonder why he's even here. As crazy as it sounds I've actually befriended him. Kisame is tolerable, I still hold a grudge for what he did to me back when I was first brought here. He's improved a bit, still not the greatest company. Sasori is always away on missions, rarely ever around. Then there's Itachi._

_Things between him and I remain pretty much the same. I've been doing research on his mangekyo sharigan, it has been a challenge to heal. His vision has improved tremendously but he continues to have his guard up at all times and rarely deactivates his sharigan despite my recommendations. He no longer calls me "kunoichi" or "girl" he addresses me by my name which was weird at first but now I seem to prefer over the other two names he used to call me. The longer I stay here the more I feel distance from my life in the Leaf village, and that scares me. That's why I am writing all this down, so if you ever do go back one day when all this is over you won't forget what you endured and how you felt. I have to go now, I have to be awake early in the morning for training with Deidera._

_With all my love,_

_-Me_

I set down my pen and closed the cover to my journal. Yawning I crawled into bed allowing myself to get lost in my thoughts.

Itachi had been gone for a while now, and it was weird. I was used to spending the majority of my day in my room, healing his eyes, or training with him.

_You aren't missing him are you?_

What?! Of course not.

I frowned shaking my head to dispel such thoughts. I could never miss Itachi, and I could never get too comfortable here either. I was too afraid to do such things….if I let myself do any of that here I felt myself drifting away from my life in the leaf and the thought of that happening scared me beyond all measures.

_You feel something while he's gone though, you must admit._

Go to bed.

Ignoring my inner self I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The salt of the sweat burned as it dripped down my face into my eyes. I clenched my teeth grunting as I mustered up as much force as I could against Deidera in the kunai deadlock we had gotten ourselves into.

Pink strands of hair escaped my ponytail and stuck to the side of my face. I narrowed my bright green eyes challenging Deidera's icy blue stare.

"Someone had a nice dose of feisty this morning, yeah?" Deidera teased.

"Shut up." I grunted.

"I can stay like this all day Sakura, you're going to have to do better than that" he panted.

"Oh yeah? Your chakra control says otherwise." I said.

Deidera raised an eyebrow.

"If this were so easy right now your chakra wouldn't be fluctuating all over the place like sound-waves. I can feel it with my chakra." I smiled.

Mustering up an explosive amount of chakra, I secretly summoned it all to the bottom of my foot while I distracted Deidera with my stare. I purposely backed out of the deadlock causing Deidera to stumble forward. I took the opportunity and delivered a chakra infused kick to his chest send him flying a good 10 feet back across training grounds.

He landed smack on his back and rolled over laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?" I pressed my lips together and frowned.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Looks like you have a little bug on your shirt there, you might want to check that out!" he yelled across the clearing.

A bug? What?

I looked down and there was a clay spider attached to the bottom hem of my shirt. I snapped my head back up to look at Deidera only to see him raise a hand with two fingers pressed together.

Oh no! Oh no!

I knew it was impossible to pull these irritating clay critters off and I didn't have enough time to do anything but pull my shirt off. I ripped my shirt off right over my head launching it across the clearing. It barely escaped my fingertips before exploding and sending me flying backwards.

I expected to fall back onto the ground but instead I felt myself fly smack into something firm and warm.

Lying flat on my back I tilted my head up towards the sky and met crimson.

I had flown backwards, crashed into Itachi causing him to land on his butt with his legs sprawled out leaving me lying on my back in between them.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Still as clumsy as you were when I left, I see." He frowned.

His eyes left mine and gazed upon my torso.

"Where's your shirt?" he asked.

Remembering my shirt had just been blown to oblivion in the explosion I scrambled to my feet, my face turning bright red.

"I uh….it…exploded." That was a terrible explanation.

Deidera came running across the cleaning.

"You got lucky Sakura-chan, if you wouldn't have stripped you'd be blown to smithereens!" he teased.

I snorted "Yeah well I still won the fight."

Deidera looked to Itachi "She's improved tremendously in her hand on hand combat and taijutsu."

"Hn." Was his only response.

I rolled my eyes, of course he isn't impressed.

"We will see" he said walking out into the clearing. "Sakura, come."

I sighed and followed him onto the field.

"Welcome back Itachi, nice to see you too." I thought.

He stood there waiting for me to make the first move.

I charged at him full speed channeling chakra to my fist, right before I approached him I switched the chakra location to my feet jumping clear over his head landing behind him.

Ha! Got him.

I swung my fist aiming right for the back of his head and met air.

"Did you really think that would fool me?" his voice came from behind me.

I dropped to the ground avoiding his kunai, and swept my leg across the ground kicking his feet from underneath him.

He back flipped and landed gracefully, recovering easily from my kick.

Frustrated I charged after him and started to swing both my fists relentlessly one after the other.

Itachi put up both of his arms in front of his face crossing them together into an "X" shape to block my relentless blows.

I continued to deliver punches, each faster and strong than the one before. I felt his defense begin to waver and took my window of opportunity.

I summoned all the chakra I had left and let out a loud battle cry upper cutting him with full force.

Itachi's head snapped back and he went flying into the clearing over 15 feet away.

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched him come to a landing.

_Poof!_

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"What!? No!" I screamed aloud frustrated.

A shadow clone!? Are you freaking kidding me?!

My knees buckled underneath me. I had been training all morning with Deidera and that last attack consisted of all the chakra I had left.

I fell to my knees, throwing my hands out in front of me in order to prevent myself from falling face first into the ground.

"This is what Deidera calls improvement?" he asked, holding a kunai to my throat.

Infuriated I smacked his hand causing the kunai to fall to the ground.

"Damn you!" I screamed.

"Hn."

I growled under my breath "Don't you "Hn" me Itachi! I never wanted to train like this anyway! I don't even want to be here! I'm stuck living here, enduring all this relentless training and for what?! Hell, I don't even know! Just let me go home, your eyes are better now just let me leave this hell hole!"

"That's not possible." He replied.

I decided to humor him.

"And why the hell not?" my eyes were now a piercing, icy green.

"You belong to me now, Sakura. I thought I made that clear. Your life in the Leaf village is over with. Once certain pieces of the puzzle fall into place, you will have nothing and no one to return to anyway. You are far better off here with me." his onyx eyes returned my gaze.

Onyx?

I was so infuriated with him I didn't even realize that he had fought this entire time without activating his sharigan.

"You…..didn't even activate...your sharigan…." I hissed.

He had beaten me so easily and he wasn't even trying. My anger turned into rage. I was so angry I just wanted to knock his head right off of his shoulders, but I didn't have any strength left. Without thinking I grabbed a nearby stick and launched it at his face hitting him right between the eyes.

Only for a split second did Itachi's eyes widen in disbelief, before going back to his same expressionless gaze.

_Did you seriously just throw a stick at him?_

"You are more childish than I—"next thing I knew Itachi was knelt down in front of me, staring into the trees across the clearing.

"Itachi?" I had no idea what had just happened.

"Don't move until I tell you do so." He ordered.

"What is going on?"

Itachi turned around still crouching down, sharigan activated.

"Your shoulder" I observed.

Itachi had a shuriken lodged into his shoulder blade. Had he…blocked an attack for me?!

He pulled it out effortlessly and walked further into the clearing.

"That was extremely unnecessary." He spoke into the forest.

Jumping down from the tree's into the clearing was a young man with glasses and white hair. His face seemed oddly familiar. As he approached us closer, I caught a better look at him.

"Kabuto! My eyes narrowed in hatred at the sight of the co-conspirator in the plan to get Saskue to leave the Leaf.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, what a sight for sore eyes." he said examining my almost naked torso.

I looked down at my bra, remembering I was shirtless.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Giving my good friend Itachi Uchiha a visit of course." He smiled at a hard faced Itachi.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" Itachi glared.

"You and I both know the answer to that question. She's standing right behind you." He gazed over at me.

Me!? What did I have to do with any of this?

"She's not an option." Itachi responded.

"Well then, neither is your little brother in that case."

"You better not hurt Saskue!" I warned.

Kabuto tilted his head and smiled "You're worried about me hurting Saskue?" he glanced at Itachi "Sakura, you're placing your worries in the wrong person."

What was he talking about?

"Itachi…" he knew what I was asking.

"It's none of your concern" he responded.

"You made a deal, I'm here to make sure you're keeping up your end of the bargain. I'm not here to cause any trouble." Kabuto reassured him.

"Says the man who just tried to throw a kunai through her shoulder." Itachi responded.

"Look Itachi, Orochimaru is growing impatient. What shall I tell him?" he asked. I have complete control over this situation going sweet or sour."

"Nothing has changed. Sakura will still accompany us on the mission to infiltrate the Leaf."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Good, I'll tell Orochimaru progress has been made and you just need a little more time. Sakura-chan." He nodded at me and disappeared back into the trees.

"You're using me to infiltrate the Leaf!? That's what all this training is for? Are you out of your mind!? Did you seriously think I would agree to this?" I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"You don't have to agree with it. It was still be done. I will help Orochimaru infiltrate the leaf with you as leverage and in return Kabuto will release Saskue into my care, preventing Orochimaru from taking over his body and thus keeping the power of the sharigan out of orochimaru's hands. " He replied.

"What is in it for Kabuto? And what will you do with Saskue!"

"I will help Kabuto defeat Orochimaru so Kabuto can absorb him. In return the Kabuto will join the Akatskui in orochimarus place bringing us one step closer to capturing all 9 tailed beasts."

"You didn't answer my question, what will you do with Saksue?!"

"That is between me and Saskue." He replied.

Infiltrating the leaf? Using me as leverage? Trying to harm Naruto?! It was too much to handle at one time.

"You bastard! I hate you!" I screamed out in frustration.

"That makes no difference in my life."

In the spur of the moment, classic reckless Sakura made an appearance and slapped Itachi across the face. The contact of my palm against his face cause a loud _smack!_ to echo throughout the clearing and it sent his head whipping to the side.

In an instant Itachi had me pinned to the ground sharigan ablaze with fury.

"You will regret that." He threatened.

I spat in his face, literally.

His lips curled in anger and disgust, revolted by my uncouth behavior as the saliva ran down his cheek.

"Go to hell" I hissed.

Itachi slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started to carry me back into the compound.

"Put me down!" I protested, slamming my fist into his back.

Itachi wasn't even phased as he burst through the doors making his way down the hallway.

Deidera and Kisame stood and watched in disbelief.

"Itachi what in the hell is going on?" Deidera asked.

"It's none of your concern" he said as he opened his bedroom door.

Itachi threw me onto the bed, glaring dangerously.

"You just don't learn, do you?" he asked.

Leaping off of the bed I ran straight for the door but found myself slammed against the wall once again.

Itachi's lips hovered over mine.

"Go ahead Itachi, do it" I challenged.

He didn't move.

"If you rape me again, I'll never forgive you."

Itachi stared at me intensely before bringing his lips crashing down on mine.

I froze as her my mind drew a blank.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth as his hands held my wrists above her head.

I found my mind saying no to the kiss but my body was speaking a different language.

Itachi pulled away, his lips hovering over my cheek.

"I have no desire to harm you." he said as he turned around and headed for the door leaving me alone in his room, confused, and mentally exhausted.


	7. Family Portrait

Hello everyone! This chapter was a challenge! We get to see Itachi and Sakura's point of view on the same exact subject! I was pretty excited to give you all insight on whats going on in the mind of the utterly cool calm and collected Itachi Uchiha. I appreciate all of the new followers and favorites I have gained! Please continue to review and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love, peace, and ramen!

P.S. I don't own Naruto...yet...: )

* * *

**Itachi**

I had lost count of the minutes that passed by as I stood in the hot shower. My one arm extended out with my palm lying flat against the wall, as I hung my head down into the water stream.

My long strands of jet black hair hung down heavily past my shoulders and for a moment I wondered why I never contemplated cutting it shorter. I knew why subconsciously, but pushed that thought away the moment it began to surface.

I kept my hair long to pay homage to mother and father. It would seem silly and absurd to most considering I did slaughter my entire clan by choice, but to me it made perfect sense. In a sick twisted way I did it to punish myself for what I had done to them, some days I forced himself to remember that night because to forget would be too easy.

_Stop distracting yourself._

It's you again.

_Long time no see. That's thanks to you, considering you're always pushing me away._

Why wouldn't I? You're annoying.

_I'm truthful, and I make you feel._

So you're calling me a liar?

_No but it sounds like you think you are._

Go away, pest.

_You know who else makes you feel?_

No.

_Liar. Sakura makes you feel._

She doesn't mean anything to me.

_So why did you kiss her?_

I don't know.

_Because she evokes some type of happiness within you. You feel alive around her._

She sparks my curiosity, nothing more.

_Why do you think that is? She intrigues you because she has the ability to make you feel._

Whatever.

_And yet, still you lie to the one's you care about. Not telling her the truth about your intentions with Sasuke. Keeping her at a distance, doing everything possible to make her hate you._

Be quiet.

_You wanted to kiss her, you want to protect her, why else would you throw yourself in front of a kunai for her? Why do you regret the rape so much, even though you lie and pretend that you don't?_

I said be quiet!

I slammed the shower wall with my fist causing a hairline crack to appear. My sharigan activated by instinct as soon as my anger surfaced.

A sudden jolt of pain rushed through my eyes causing me to clutch my face within my two hands. Fiery needles of pain continually attacked, causing a trickle of blood to escape my left eye. I stumbled out of the shower, fumbling around looking for a towel. Successfully finding the towel I had previously laid on the side of the sink I released his head from my hands to wrap it around my hips.

Another jolt of pain shot through my eyes causing me to stumble backwards into the bathroom counter, knocking over the small ceramic vase with the bamboo plant in it. It hit the floor with a crash loud enough for sensitive shinobi ears to hear.

A small grunt escaped my mouth, I doubled over in pain steadying myself with one hand on my thigh and the other clutching my forehead.

"Itachi?" her voice came from outside the door.

_Dammit! I panicked to myself, what was she doing outside of her room I don't want her to see me like this. Vulnerable and in pain._

"Go away, I'm busy." I tried my hardest to keep my voice steady, careful not to give away the fact that I was in pain.

"I left my medical journal in here earlier. I wanted to re-read some notes before bed." Icould tell she was intent on getting what she came for.

Silence grew between us as I focused on trying to open my eyes so I could retrieve her journal and give it to her so she would go back to her room.

I slowly opened my eyes, and met darkness. I panicked.

"Itachi? Are you still there?" she was still standing outside.

"Go back to your room. I'll bring it to you shortly." I ordered as my breathing sped up.

The last time I had been this panicked was when Saskue has hurt himself while running with a kunai in his hand when they were little kids.

The bathroom door suddenly burst open.

"Itachi!" Sakura gasped.

"I told you to go back to your room" I winced in pain.

I felt her at my side instantly gripping my face with hands.

"You're left eye it's bleeding. Deactivate your sharigan right now!" I could hear in her voice she was just as panicked as I was. The only difference was she was making hers known.

I deactivated my sharigan and the pain subsided, restoring some sight to my eyes.

She remained silent, allowing me some time to gather myself I assume. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke.

"Let me see them." Her voice was barley a whisper as she laid a hand on my shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

I wanted to physically push her away from me.

_Her touch is soothing, isn't it Itachi?_

"I'm fine" I lied, taking her hand in my and lifting it off of my shoulder.

_Her skin is warm and soft, isn't it Itachi?_

I released her hand ignoring my inner voice.

"Itachi…let me see, please. I want to help you."

"Leave, Sakura. I don't want your help." I was becoming irritated with myself but I was taking it out on her.

"Is that so?" she challenged.

This girl was truly relentless.

"If you don't leave now, I will make you leave." I threatened.

"That's going to be hard for someone who is partially blind."

Infuriated at the fact that she knew I could barely see anything, along with feeling extremely vulnerable that I was defenseless to even someone like Sakura, I reached out and shoved her backwards. I heard her gasp in surprise as she hit the floor.

"This is your last chance." She was starting to try my patience.

I stood up straight, blindly making my way towards the bathroom door when I was unexpectedly sent crashing through a wall.

Had she actually kicked me through the bathroom wall?

I heard her footsteps approach me, grabbing me by the collar of my mesh top. Her usual bright jade eyes, were a shade darker, narrowed and full of fury staring down right into mine.

"First you threaten to kill me, then you rape me, then you lock me up and mistreat me for months, drag me to your room like you're going beat me then instead kiss me, you tell me you don't have any intentions of harming me and now you're pushing me away because you don't like the fact that I'm seeing you at low point?! Any NORMAL person would have gone insane by now! However somehow I manage to keep my sanity even after months of being around YOUR insanity! You tell me you want me to heal your eyes and now you tell me you don't want my help! Well which is it Itachi!? If you don't want me to heal your eyes then I don't need to be here any longer, right?! Well then I'll just pack my things and—"

Before she could finish I pushed her backwards putting one hand on her shoulder, and the other wrapped around her neck, pinning her to the floor. Wide eyed and silent she stared up into my gaze, analyzing what I would do next.

"You will not leave," I told her.

_You became angry at threat to leave, didn't you Itachi?_

She reached out her free hand; fingertips glowing green with chakra she touched my temple with two of them. I closed my eyes in relief, as she sent strands of her cooling chakra to my eyes.

We stayed that way for thirty minutes before she pulled her fingers away and pressed the palm of her hand to the side of my face.

I opened my eyes and gazed down at her.

What was she doing?

"What is it about you?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" I was irritated. Irritated because her actions were not the same as her words and I couldn't figure her out.

"You're not all bad like you pretend to be. There's something you're hiding. Something about you, I can't figure it out." She whispered. "You're cold and distant, and I get that but what I don't get is why? Who made you this way?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, I've always been this way." I was uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"No you weren't, Saskue told me about your childhood. You were always busy, but you loved him and he loved you. Saskue looked up to you, so why? Why did you slaughter your clan? Why did you let Saskue live? Who made you do it? Who made you this way?"

Her jade eyes were starting back into mine, they were full of empathy and sorrow. It was making me sick to my stomach.

_Let her in._

I won't!

_She's trying to understand you._

I don't want her to.

_Yes you do._

"I don't." It was too late before I realized I had spoken my inner thought aloud.

"Don't, what?" she asked.

"I don't want you in here." I saved my slip up.

"Itachi…"

I had had enough of this and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her stubbornness. I released my hand from around her throat, stood, opening my bedroom door.

"It's my room, now leave." I ordered.

Reluctantly, she lifted herself off of the floor and stood. Without giving me so much as a glance she walked out into the hall.

I closed the door behind her, removed my shirt and walked over to sit on the edge of my bed.

She never grabbed her medical journal.

Then I realized, her journal was never here.

* * *

**Sakura**

_Okay so snooping isn't exactly on my list of things I'm proud of accomplishing in life but my curiosity got the best of me._

_After Itachi kissed me and left like nothing ever happened, I sat in his room for about thirty minutes trying to wrap my head around the insanity I call life. While sorting through the many thoughts inside of my head, I realized I had misplaced my medical journal and thought I left it in Itachi's room during a healing session. I looked in his bookshelf, under the bed and, then I found something in his dresser drawers. A picture of him, Sasuke, and whom I assume what their mother and father. Itachi and Saskue looked so happy. Itachi has his mother's eyes and her smile. Saskue, from what I observed, absolutely had all of his father's features, even their frowns were identical. This picture was the first time I had ever seen a smile on Itachi's face and it made me realize, he wasn't always this cold and distant. The longer I thought about it, and the longer I stared at the picture, the more I realized Itachi was no different than the rest of us. I have killed; one can say it was for protection of the village, but killing someone is killing someone, the differences in reason do not matter. Yes, Itachi slaughtered his entire clan in one night, for reasons I do not know, but how many people have I killed? I would never know because no one is counting. I'm sure if I added it up the number would be a rather large one. How many people have been killed not by my hand, but as a result of my actions? In the end, I and the rest of the shinobi in this world are no different than Itachi. Naruto….you must think I'm insane for writing all of this and trust me I'm not so sure of myself either but there's something about him, something about that picture that I can't shake from my mind. I don't believe everyone is truly evil, I believe there is good inside of everyone and that sometimes those people get lost. Sometimes they become tainted when they have become hurt by the actions of others, and sometimes they have the same goals but their plans on how to achieve those goals differ from others. The battle between you and Pein showed me that everyone seeks peace, we just have different opinions on how to obtain it. I believe everyone is good Naruto but sometimes they need help obtaining that goodness, or getting it back because they've lost it. Just maybe, Itachi needs someone to help him. I know there is kindness inside of him, and for reasons I'm not quite sure of, I want to help him._

_-With all my love,_

_Sakura_

I closed the book to my journal, holding back the tears that were welling in my eyes. I missed Naruto dearly, and my home as well. Whenever the homesickness was too much to handle I would open my journal and write a letter to him, it made me feel a little closer to Naruto and to home. But at the same time Itachi was always in the back of my mind.

I was so conflicted inside, why would I want to help someone who kidnapped me, raped me, and mistreated me for months? Was I insane? Have I lost all my self-worth?

No matter how many times I tried to rationalize with myself that feeling anything but negativity towards him was insanity, I could convince myself that statement was entirely true. That picture changed everything. His kiss changed everything. It wasn't like the first kiss, it was gentle, and meaningful, almost apologetic. I don't know if he realized it but Itachi was showing subtle signs that he could actually _feel._

The more I thought about him and the picture the more I wanted to see him. I decided to do the most bold, insane, unpredictable thing I'd probably ever done. I was going to go to Itachi and confront him about the picture.

I walked out of my room, down the dimly lit hall to Itachi's bedroom. I knocked lightly.

Nothing.

Just as I was about to knock again I heard a crash, as if someone had knocked a glass off of the counter.

"Itachi?"

"Go away, I'm busy."

Shit. I was really starting to regret this and drew a blank at the sound of his voice.

"I left my medical journal in here earlier. I wanted to re-read some notes before bed." I lied, I couldn't think of anything else to say at the time.

A long drawn out silence stayed between us.

"Itachi? Are you still there?" I asked.

"Go back to your room. I'll bring it to you shortly."

His voice sounded off, and why was he speaking to me from behind the door? Normally he would give himself the pleasure of telling me to go away to my face.

Something didn't feel right, I focused in on his chakra and realized it was fluctuating all over the place. I could tell he was in pain but I didn't know why. Without thinking I burst open his bedroom door walked in and seen him in his bathroom, bent over clutching his forehead.

"Itachi!" the medic in me immediately reacted, rushing to his side.

"I told you to go back to your room"

Still pushing me away, as usual.

Ignoring his coldness, I immediately began observing his face.

"You're left eye it's bleeding. Deactivate your sharigan right now!" I panicked. I had never seen anyone's eyes in this condition before.

He deactivated them immediately and I instantly felt his chakra fluctuations calm down. I gave him a few moments to catch his breath before I spoke.

"Let me see." I placed my hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine" was all he said as he removed my hand from his shoulder.

I was determined to break through his cold demeanor.

"Itachi…let me see, please. I want to help you." I tried again.

"Leave, Sakura. I don't want your help."

"Is that so?" I challenged him.

"If you don't leave now, I will make you leave." He threatened.

"That's going to be hard for someone who is partially blind."

The words had flown out of my mouth before I had a chance to realize what I was saying. I knew Itachi felt extremely vulnerable and mocking his blindness wasn't the smartest idea on my part.

He reached out a hand and shoved me backwards causing me to fall on my butt.

Did he seriously just shove me? What Is he, five years old?

"This is your last chance." He warned me as he stood to walk away.

Infuriated by his stubbornness and arrogance I reacted, and summoned chakra to the bottom of my foot, hitting him in his back and sent him flying through the bathroom wall into the bedroom. Enraged, I stormed up to him grabbing him by the collar glaring into his eyes.

First you threaten to kill me, then you rape me, then you lock me up and mistreat me for months, drag me to your room like you're going beat me then instead kiss me, you tell me you don't have any intentions of harming me and now you're pushing me away because you don't like the fact that I'm seeing you at low point?! Any NORMAL person would have gone insane by now! However somehow I manage to keep my sanity even after months of being around YOUR insanity! You tell me you want me to heal your eyes and now you tell me you don't want my help! Well which is it Itachi!? If you don't want me to heal your eyes then I don't need to be here any longer, right?! Well then I'll just pack my things and—"

In an instant I found myself lying on my back with Itachi's one had around my throat and the other pinning down my shoulder.

"You will not leave." He told me.

Initially I was afraid; usually when I was being pinned down by Itachi it ended up in a fight. However this time his words from earlier echoed in my mind. "I have no desire to harm you." If there was one thing I noticed about Itachi, it was that he chose his words wisely and when he said something he more than likely meant it. He felt something….I know he did, I was going to make him admit it. I was going to kill his coldness with kindness.

I reached out my fingers, summoning chakra and touched his temples as I sent out strand of healing chakra to his eyes. Thirty minutes passed before I removed my fingers, I had did a quick cleanup of the immediate damage.

He opened his eyes and stared down at me. Deep down, in those onyx eyes I could see the Itachi that was in the picture. A loving older brother and son.

What is it about you?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" he sounded irritated.

"You're not all bad like you pretend to be. There's something you're hiding. Something about you, I can't figure it out." She whispered. "You're cold and distant, and I get that but what I don't get is why? Who made you this way?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, I've always been this way."

"No you weren't, Saskue told me about your childhood. You were always busy, but you loved him and he loved you. Saskue looked up to you, so why? Why did you slaughter your clan? Why did you let Saskue live? Who made you do it? Who made you this way?"

He looked at me….no….it was more like he was looking through me as if he we're contemplating if he wanted to answer any of my questions.

"I don't." he blurted out.

"Don't what?" I was confused at his outburst.

"I don't want you here."

"Itachi…"

"It's my room, leave." He demanded.

I fixed my lips to argue, but silenced myself instead. I could tell Itachi wasn't going to let me win this battle. Maybe I was foolish to think that there was still some hope to breaking through. I suddenly felt an intense sadness come over me. Why was this effecting me so much? Stop it! I'm so confused. Utterly exhausted by my own thoughts I silently walked out of the room.


	8. A Dangerous Proposition

Ahhhh! You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the follows and favorites for my story! You've all made me so happy! This chapter is where everything changes! I cant wait for you all to read it. Oh and there will be a **double update today!** I'm so excited about where the story is heading after this chapter I decided to surf right on to the next chapter today! Give me a few hours and it should be posted. In the mean time enjoy!

And no I still do not own Naruto!

* * *

"This is pointless bullshit!" Naruto screamed in frustration, ramming his fist into the trunk of the nearest tree.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi leaned lazily against a boulder with his feet crossed, and his nose deep into a book.

"Why the hell are we sitting here waiting around when we could be out there looking for Sakura! We're wasting time, let's go!" he clenched his fists.

"And what trail do you suggest we follow? Hm? We have no clear lead right now, if we go running blindly it's no better than sitting here waiting for Kakashi's hounds to return. Have some patience you idiot." Neji's smooth voice really ticked Naruto off.

"CALM?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM WITH SAKURA-CHAN IS STILL OUT THERE MISSING?!" he roared.

"She's been missing for over 3 months now Naruto, you need to accept the possibility that we may never find her, and if we do that it's not guaranteed she will be alive." Neji said calmly.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth!"

"Naruto you know as well as I do if this lead we have now is another dead end, Lady Tsunade will have to officially label Sakura as M.I.A."

Naruto's eyes began to glow red.

"Don't…..you dare…..say that…" he warned.

"I'm telling you the reality of the situation" Neji responded.

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed as he charged towards Neji.

Kakashi immediately stepped in between the path to Neji, grabbing Naruto by both shoulders.

"Naruto. Enough." His one onyx eye stared directly into Naruto's red ones.

Á few moments later Naruto's eyes faded from red back to their icy blue.

"We will find her." Kakashi reassured him. "You have to remember she is strong. We may have underestimated her in the past, but she isn't the same Sakura we once knew."

Inside Kakashi secretly doubted the words he spoke to Naruto. He would never admit to that partially because he didn't want them to be true. However, Kakashi was an elite Jonin and his many years of experience as the ANBU captain taught him many things. Kakashi knew that Neji was exactly right about the reality of this situation and that caused him more pain than Kakashi was ready to aknowledge.

"Hey look! It's Shikamaru and your ninja hounds!" Naruto pointed.

Kakashi turned around to face his smallest ninja hound "Well?" he asked.

Another dead end.

Kakashi sighed.

"But, theres something else."

"Well what is it? Spit it out!" Natruto demanded.

Ignoring his impatience Kakashi's hound continued. "I can tell someone has been covering up their tracks. Someone is purposely giving us false leads in a dozen different directions. Whoever they are they are good, and they've had training. I believe they've been using mind transfer jutsu to possess the body of nearby villagers in different locations. They've attached their scent to these villagers and are using a mind transfer jutsu to have them leave a false trail. That way they don't have to be anywhere near or in the location of the trail, they could be doing this from anywhere.

"Itachi…" Kakakshi whispered to himself.

"What, Sensai?" Naruto asked.

"It's Itachi covering their tracks. I worked beside him for years in ANBU and I've seen him do this before on missions. He's smart, he's trained well, and he's has years of experience.

"Such a clever shinobi." Neji added.

"Clever indeed…I hate to say this Kakashi but my hounds and I can't do anything else about this right now. He's gotten his tracks covered completely."

Kakashi looked down and his hounds and nodded.

"I understand guys, go rest now you've done well." He dismissed them and with a poof they vanished.

* * *

"Granny I'm begging you! You cant do this! She's your own student!" Naruto was leaning half way across Tsunades desk slamming his fists down.

"Naruto get ahold of yourself!" she scolded.

"I won't let you do this to Sakura!"

"What else would you have me do? She's been missing for going on four months now and we haven't had the slightest clue where she is. False leads, covered tracks, we are dealing with elite ninja here, my hands are tied I can't stop and drop everything that's going on in the village to keep running on false leads for Sakura! I have already delayed the law by a month, she was supposed to be labeled as M.I.A. after 3 months. I have no choice, Sakura is officially declared missing in action." Tsunade gave Naruto a stern look, letting him know she wasn't changing her decision.

Expecting him to fully lose his composure Tsunade readied herself for his outburst.

Naruto stood up straight and backed away from the desk.

Falling to his knees in the middle of the floor he began to cry.

Tsunade and Kakashi both looked at each other in disbelief. There had only been a number of times Kakashi had seen Naruto cry, one being the death of Gaara. But this was different, this was a heartbroken cry.

Kakashi walked over to kneel at his pupils side. Laying a hand on his shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze Kakashi spoke his name.

"Naruto…."

He continued to sob quietly with his head hung down towards the floor.

A few moments later he spoke.

"I couldn't save Saskue…and now….I can't save Sakura either…..I've lost them both. I couldn't even fulfil my promise to Sakura. I've let her down twice now." He sobbed.

A fatherly instinct awakened within Kakashi at the sight of Naruto. He took his hand from Naruto's shoulder, placed it atop his head and pulled Naruto into his chest embracing him.

Tsunade sat silently at her desk.

Kakashi looked up at her from across the room.

"I'm going to take him home." He said as he rose to his feet.

Naruto and Kakashi left the room silently leaving Tsunade to herself.

The hokage opened her desk drawer pulling out a picture that was taken the day she "graduated" Sakura from training with her.

She closed her eyes remembering the first time Sakura came into her office.

_M' Lady! I'm begging you! Please train me! Teach me everything you know! Let me be your student! Help me become stronger!_

Tsunade smiled as tears formed in her eyes "I know you are strong, hang in there Sakura."

Taking her face into her two hands, she lowered her head and cried.

* * *

**SAKURA**

"You're going to have to do better than that little cherry blossom. Itachi demanded we intensify your training before your first mission" Kisame laughed as he delivered a blow to my stomach.

I flew backwards landing on my butt.

Dammit he really wasn't holding back, but neither was I. I wasn't training to help betray the village, I was training to be able to keep myself alive on these missions I was being forced into. I was also training to retaliate when the time came for the Akatskui to try and use me as bait to infiltrate the leaf.

I would make them think that I was training for all they reasons they wanted me to.

I jumped up to my feet changing at Kisame. Easily dodging the swing of his shark skin sword I summoned chakra to my fists and punched him in the back of his knee in the exact spot I needed to in order to dislocate it.

Being a medical ninja sure had its perks.

Kisame fell to the ground cursing in pain.

I didn't waste any time taking my other hand to deliver a blow that dislocated his shoulder that the arm holding Samhada was attached to.

He let out another curse and dropped his sword, unable to hold the weight of it with a newly dislocated shoulder.

I whipped out a Kunai and held it at his throat "It's over Kisame"

He clenched his teeth "You dislocated my knee and shoulder, this was supposed to be a spar!" he growled.

"It was a spar. One that I won. No one ever said what was off limits. The only things I was aware of is that we can't kill one another." I didn't feel the least bit sorry for Kisame. It was a long over due payback for almost killing me three months ago.

"In that case, this spar isn't over." He laughed.

"What are you talking—"

Before I could finish my sentence I was knocked onto my back with a kick to the mouth.

I rolled over on my side and spit out the blood that pooled in my mouth from biting my own tongue from the force of the kick.

I didn't have time to protest before Kisame slammed his foot down on my hand breaking the bones.

I screamed out in agony as I felt my fingers dislocate.

Kisame removed his foot from atop of my hand and kicked me in my face, instantly breaking my nose.

"Come on little cherry blossom, I thought you were stronger than this. Anything goes right, besides killing you?" he mocked me.

Blinking rapidly to dispel the black dots I was seeing, I forced myself to focus my eyes so that I could see where Kisame's next attack was coming from.

I was able to doge another kick he was about to deliver to my face. Despite the pain I was in I somehow found my way to stand on my feet.

"Is that all you've got? I antagonized while spitting blood out of my mouth.

Irritated by my resilience Kisame charged forward swinging with his good arm. I threw a punch to deflect his.

Off balance and dizzy I stumbled, trying to steady myself.

"It's over Kisame, you can't fight with one arm, not against my strength and you're too weak to yield that sword with your opposite hand while your strong arm is dislocated at the shoulder. I've nearly immobilized you." I taunted him.

Kisame narrowed his eyes before looking at the sky and laughing.

"What is so funny?" I frowned.

"I've been waiting to use this on you" he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Look into the sky, cherry blossom, it's started to rain. I'm through playing nice, I haven't showed you half of what I am capable of."

As he spoke those words I felt a single raindrop hit my nose.

Oh no. He was going to use a water jutsu attack.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud.

Kisame gave a half smile as he wielded hand signs.

A small lake of water formed engulfing me within it.

I opened my eyes underneath the water looking around for any sign of Kisame. In the distance I could see something swimming towards me, and as it approached I realized it was one of Kisame's sharks.

I desperately swam for the surface.

The shark slammed into my back before I could make it above water.

I opened my mouth to scream and accidently inhaled water and began to choke.

The shark turned around ramming into me a second time, this time cutting my thigh with its teeth immobilizing me.

I was losing oxygen and becoming light headed. I knew I didn't have enough time to swim to the surface.

I started to lose consciousness as I sank to the bottle of Kisame's water prison.

I felt a hand grip my arm.

I was pulled to the surface, coughing up water out of my lungs the moment I inhaled oxygen.

I opened my eyes to Itachi being locked in a death glare with Kisame.

Without giving me a glance Itachi gently laid me on the ground as he stood.

"You tried to kill her just now" It was a statement not a question.

"I'm giving her a realistic round of training" he responded.

"You threw a temper tantrum the second she threatened your ego. I've been watching the spar this entire time. I saw everything." Itachi's voice remained calm although his chakra told another story.

Kisame snorted as if offended by the thought of me being able to get under his skin. "She could never threaten me, I was merely giving her a lesson."

"I specifically said she was not to be harmed by extreme, unnecessary jutsu." Itachi's voice was still calm but it sounded deadly.

"Then train her yourself If you have a problem with the way I do things, _Itachi._" He purposely emphasized his name.

Itachi said nothing. In an instant Kisame was brought to his knees falling over unconscious.

"Perhaps a few days inside of the tyuksomi will serve you well" he said as he turned back to me, crimson blazing bright.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

I pushed off the ground with my non broken hand, and went to stand. Succeeding I took a step and my knees buckled. I went falling forward but Itachi caught me by the arm before I hit the ground.

"Thank you"

I let out a surprised yelp as I was suddenly swooped off of my feet into his arms.

He had one arm tucked under my knees and the other supported my back as he carried back inside the compound.

"Hn"

That was Itachi's way of saying, you're welcome."

"Sakura-Chan! What happened?" Deidera ran down the hallway towards Itachi and I.

"I'm fine, I just got into a bad spar with Kisame. He tried to kill me….again…." I rolled my eyes.

Ignoring Deidera's presence, Itachi continued walking down the hall. We approached my bedroom and he shifted my weight in his arms as he reached for the door knob, twisting it to open the door.

Walking to my bed, he set me down leaning my body against the head board.

"I'll go get you some stuff for those cuts, yeah?" Deidera said as he walked through the door.

"That won't be necessary, she can heal herself." Itachi stopped him before he turned around to leave.

"Not after a fight like that, she won't have enough chakra. She needs those cuts and scrapes attended to" he responded.

"I will take care of that myself, Deidera." I could tell Itachi was annoyed.

"Then I'll bring you some herbal tea, yeah?" he said.

Itachi looked over his shoulder and glared something fierce at Deidera.

"That would be very helpful Deidera, thank you." I smiled at him as he turned around walking out of the door.

"I can tend the wounds myself." I turned my attention back to Itachi.

"Hn."

"Or Deidera could dress them, I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Deidera will not dress your wounds." He replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

Before he could answer Deidera was back with my tea.

"This should help, yea?" he said as he set it on the bedside table.

"Thank you Deidera." I smiled as a shiver visibly shook my body.

"You're cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've lost a little blood and Im still wet from Kisame's water justu."

Deidera removed his red clouded cloak and put it around my shoulders.

"There, that should keep you warm. I have another so you can keep it as long as you need it, yeah?" he smiled.

I felt the tension build in the room, I was certain Itachi was going to explode.

I touched Deidera's hand lightly "You've been kind to me, thank you Deidera. I think im going to get some rest now."

Catching on to my hint to leave, he grabbed my hand squeezing it as his piercing blue eyes stared into mine. "Anytime Sakura-chan." He shifted his eyes to gaze at Itachi.

"Leader has requested your presence this evening." Was the last thing he said before exiting the bedroom.

"Leader?" I asked.

"The leader of the Akautski" he said as he stood removing Deidera's cloak from my shoulders ripping a strip of cloth away.

"Itachi!" I scolded.

"He said he had another." Walking out the room and across the hall I head running water shut on and off. Itachi returned with a bowl of steaming water with the torn piece of cloth floating in it.

Kneeling down at the side of the bed he grabbed both of my cheeks in his hand and tilted my head back.

"Your nose is broken, it needs to be reset." Shifting his gaze to my hand he observed my swollen fingers.

"Your three fingers as well." He finished.

I had reset many broken bones during my time in the hospital, as well as my own on mission and it was a pain that was never pleasant. My stomach turned at the thought of having to reset three fingers in a row and my nose.

"Just get it over with. Start with my fingers." I sighed.

Standing from the kneeling position he was in, Itachi sat on the edge of my bed, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward so that my chin rested on his shoulder. Sliding his hand down my arm he gently held my hand in his.

"I'm ready" I said reluctantly.

A wave of nausea rushed through me as he pulled the first finger back into place. I clenched my teeth, refusing to let a scream escape my lips. I instead grunted loudly and squeezed my eyes shut.

Without hesitation Itachi moved to the next finger, pulling it back into the socket. I couldn't hold my screams back this time, the pain was truly nauseating.

If my screams into his ear were bothersome, Itachi didn't make it known. He quietly moved on to the next finger pulling it, but it wouldn't budge. Tears escaped my eyes as the waves of nausea caused me to dry heave.

"I'm going to have to pull harder this time" Itachi warned me.

I braced myself as he grabbed the finger again and jerked harder and faster, I let out a blood curdling scream as I heard the _snap! _Of my finger popping back into place.

I collapsed into Itachi, my chin hanging over his shoulder. I felt my chest rise and fall as I panted breathlessly. Itachi sat there quietly letting me cry into him, until I caught my breath and the nausea passed.

A few moments later I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"I'm fine now." I was reassuring myself more so than him.

"Let's just get it over with and do my nose next." I cringed at the thought.

Grabbing my chin with his hand he tilted my head back slightly, pinching the bridge of my nose between his purple painted thumb and pointer finger.

His onxy eyes gazed into mine as he yanked my nose to the side with a _pop!_

My eyes snapped shut at the wave of pain that followed the loud _pop! _And I let out a somewhat muted scream between my clenched teeth.

I could feel the stream of blood that escaped my nose.

Leaning over towards the side table, he grabbed the ripped cloth from Deidera's cloak out of the steaming bowl of water and rung it out. Turning back to me he tiled my head backwards and wiped away the blood escaping my nose.

A few moments later the flow stopped and Itachi rang the bloodied cloth out into the bowl of water.

"Rest and heal the rest of your wounds when you wake. There will be food to eat in the kitchen, help yourself." He said as he stood to exit the room.

Still somewhat breathless, I leaned back onto my pillow and fell into an instant slumber.

* * *

**Itachi**

Deidera was truly irritating and his hovering was beginning to try my patience. There was good reason I chose Kisame as my partner over him, he was too emotional, and annoying. Always going on about his love for art. The only time he was truly infuriated is whenever someone insulted his "art".

"Leader has requested your presence this evening."

"Hn." I already knew what he was summoning me for.

"Leader?" she asked.

Her curiosity always had her asking questions she didn't need to know the answers to.

"The leader of the Akatskui" I took Deidera's cloak from around her shoulders ripping a piece off to distract her from asking any further questions. I knew it would evoke a reaction out of her.

"Itachi!"

I knew that would work.

"He said he had another." I didn't understand why she cared anyway, there was nothing special about Deidera's cloak.

Walking to the bathroom I scowled at the thought of him grabbing her hand. It was clear he had developed feelings for her, and he was doing his best to make sure he displayed them in front of me. As if I cared. Just as emotional as he's always been.

_You do care._

I returned to the room and knelt down at her bedside examining her face.

"Your nose it broken, it needs to be reset."

I glanced at her swollen hand.

"Your three fingers as well."

"Just get it over with. Start with my fingers."

I moved from the floor and sat on the edge of her bed. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my chest, resting her chin on my shoulder. Sliding my hand down her arm I took her hand in mine.

_Her hand feels warm. I'll just hold it here a little longer._

"I'm ready." Her voice tore me away from my inner thoughts.

I pulled the first finger back into place, expecting her to scream but she didn't.

She was truly resilient and it intrigued me.

I snapped he second one back into place and a scream escaped her lips, ringing my ears.

I pulled the third finger. It did not budge.

She began to gag and dry heave, I gave her a few moments to gather herself.

"I'm going to have to pull harder and faster this time." I warned her.

I felt her body tense as she braced herself. I gave a hard tug as her finger audibly made it known it had popped back into place.

She screamed into my ear once again, this time sobbing uncontrollably as she clenched the back on my shirt in her hand. I sat and waited for her to finish.

A few moments later her crying subsided "I'm okay now." She told me. "Let's just do my nose and get it over with."

I grabbed her face with my hand and tilted it back, pinching the bridge of her nose between my two fingers.

I observed her tear filled, jade eyes. Slightly blood shot, I could see that despite her pain she was still intent on remaining strong. I found myself wanting to take away her pain.

_You want to protect her don't you? _

"I'm ready." She didn't sound like she meant it.

I snapped her nose to the side, hearing the pop snap as it shifted back into place. A stream of blood escaped her nose. I grabbed the wet cloth and caught the blood. A few moments later the bleeding stopped and I stood to leave.

"Rest and heal yourself when you wake. There will be food in the kitchen, help yourself."

I opened the door and glanced back for a moment to see that she had passed out almost instantly.

"Foolish girl…." I said aloud.

I'd at least thought she would remove her wet clothes to prevent growing ill with cold.

Closing the door I walked back over to her bedside and observed her appearance. Her mesh top was bloodied and torn, her navy slacks were ripped wide open at the thigh and her long pink hair was damp and caked with blood and dirt at the ends.

I removed her shirt, being careful not to wake her. Throwing it to the side I removed her boots from her feet, and unbuttoned her pants sliding them off and throwing them to the floor.

All that remained was her black undergarments; black underwear and black bra cupped her breasts. I gazed upon her frame observing how muscular she actually was. Her perfectly toned abs rose and fell with each breath as she slept soundly. Her thighs were lean and muscular and extended into short lean legs. Her feet were small, and surprisingly smooth and well-kept for a kunocichi. Although at the time her nose was swollen, and her lip was busted her skin was a smooth ivory, framed by long pink locks of hair. There was nothing extraordinary about her but she was undoubtedly, a pretty girl.

I wondered how I never noticed how perfect her body was before considering I had seen her naked twice before. Although the first time I paid no attention because…

_Because you were too busy raping her?_

I flinched at the thought of it.

_Don't pretend like it didn't happen._

Whatever.

_You still regret it._

I don't regret anything.

_But you are sorry._

She stirred in her sleep causing me to freeze and break away from my inner thoughts.

She slowly opened her eyes staring right at me.

"Sasuke..? What are you doing here? We've been looking for you?" she whispered still half asleep.

I remained still and said nothing.

"I miss you…please come home to me…" she mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.

So she's in love with Sasuke. Foolish girl, the only thing Sasuke cares about is killing me. Wasting her time on someone who would never lover her back.

_And you would?_

I love no one.

_But you care for her, more than you've cared for anyone in a long time._

Itachi knew there was truth to his inner thoughts but he would not let them surface. Not now, not ever.

Grabbing the blanket from the end of her bed he laid it over the pink haired kunoichi and left the room.

* * *

**Itachi**

"Itachi Uchiha…I have a proposition" his baritone voice echoed within the dungeon.

Itachi stood before him, refusing to kneel like the rest of them did. Kneeling was beneath him.

"The girl, you've grown attached to her have you not?" he asked.

I remained expressionless.

"The kunoichi? She means nothing to me." I replied.

He laughed dangerously.

"Do you take me for a fool Itachi? The others have reported to me that you haven't taken her on one mission yet. How do you expect to use her to gain Orochimaru's trust about infiltrating the leaf if she won't be able to help you retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru?" He asked.

"She is merely bait and leverage." I was becoming suspicious of his intentions.

"She must be able to defend herself and fight. What good is she as leverage if she dies in battle? And if she isn't well trained enough to fight alongside you, she becomes a liability, causing you to be distracted trying to keep her alive instead of focusing on the objective of the mission." He said.

"She has been training but she is not ready." I lied.

"I wonder why that is? I was told you put Kisame in a Tyuksomi because he harmed the girl in training."

Damn you Deidera and your big mouth.

"He tried to kill her." I was becoming annoyed with this useless conversation.

"Is that so? Or was he pushing her too hard and you over reacted?" he was questioning my true intentions.

"Why would I care?" I snorted.

His fixed his sharigan on mine.

I was brought to my knees by an electrical shock that waved through my body. Cringing in pain I snapped my head up glaring his way.

"Do not take me for a fool." He warned.

He released the jutsu and I picked myself off of the ground standing on my two feet and looked him head on.

"I want the girl to join the Akatksui. Her medical abilities have nearly passed the Godaime Hokage, she is a great asset."he said.

Infuriated, I had to gather myself before speaking.

"She will never comply."

"If you convince her she will."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I asked.

"Win her over, make her want to join. You have a way of convincing people Itachi, you're one of the most intelligent shinobi to ever grace the Uchiha clan." He said.

"That's not an answer. What do you expect me to do, Madara?" I asked again, this time with clear irritation.

"Make her fall in love with you."

* * *

Weren't expecting that one were you? : ) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Apologies?

**Oh man did I enjoy writing this chapter. That is all I will say for now. Enjoy : )**

**P.S. Im running out of clever ways to disclaim Naruto**

* * *

I smiled to myself as I slipped my left sandal on and stood from the bed. I looked myself over in the mirror once more and still couldn't believe that Itachi had actually gotten me a gift.

When I awoke from passing out after Itachi reset my fingers and my nose I found three beautiful qipao dress folded neatly in the chair beside my bed with a note attached.

"_The clothes I lent you were bloodied and torn. I found this in a nearby village while picking up supplies and Deidera kept pestering me to buy it. I don't need you destroying anymore of my clothes so take these."_

_ -Itachi _

The note made me giggle for two reasons. One being Deidera had been gone to the Akatskui headquarters for the entirety of the two days I was unconscious and when I asked him if he went supply shopping with Itachi he snorted in disgust at the idea of going anywhere with Itachi. And two because Itachi was too embarrassed to admit that he'd bought me a gift so he lied to cover it up.

I smiled as I stroked the sides of the beautiful red dress, stitched with golden cherry blossom flowers. I had my pink hair pulled back into a messy bun with my bangs framing the sides of my face. I was glad that I was able to heal the bruising and discoloration from my broken nose, it was not a pretty sight. I hadn't felt this beautiful in months. Even before I was brought here I never bothered to wear anything like this, I was always busy at the hospital or on missions with Team 7.

The distant memory of my life in the Leaf flashed across my mind, but it didn't hurt as bad as it used to. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was becoming accustomed to being here. I was home sick less and less every day. It never once changed my mind about my promise to myself to stop the infiltration on the Leaf. That was still my main goal, however I found myself wondering would things ever be the same if I went back after being gone so long? Would people be happy to see me? Were they even still looking for me? I didn't want to think about any of that right now. I just wanted to admire how beautiful I felt. And then I realized, I felt beautiful because of Itachi.

No, no way.

Did I feel beautiful because the dresses were beautiful? Or did I feel beautiful because the dresses were a gift from Itachi? I suppose it was a combination of both.

I left my room and walked down stairs to the kitchen. When walked in Itachi was seated next to Sasori reading a few scattered papers and Deidera was seated at the head of the table sipping tea.

Deidera glanced up from the table and choked.

"S-s-Sakura-chan! You look amazing!" he blurted out.

Itachi lifted his gaze above the papers he was holding up to his face and glared silently at Deidera before shifting his gaze to me.

"Oh, well thank you Deidera." I smiled nervously trying to pretend like Itachi wasn't burning a hole in the side of my face.

Ignoring Itachi's stare and Deidera's outburst I walked past the table and grabbed a plate filling it with fresh fruit, salmon, and eggs. As I poured myself a hot cup of tea, I noticed Kisame was missing, not that I really cared.

"Where is Kisame?" I asked popping a piece of salmon into my mouth.

Sasori gave a quiet laugh "Probably somewhere trying to find his dignity."

"Yea, you really kicked his ass." Deidera added.

"Yeah well, he kicked my ass back twice as hard so I guess we're even." I shrugged.

Walking back to the table with my tea and plate of food, I sat down next to Deidera.

Expecting Itachi to deliver another death glare for my seat choice I gazed at him across the table.

His attention remained on the papers he was passing back and forth between him and Sasori. He looked exhausted.

He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days and his usual long sleek black hair was a bit dull and hung down past his shoulders instead of in its usual ponytail. He had on a plain white shirt and navy slacks with his fingernails painted perfectly in their usual purple, and for the first time he looked….well…normal. No akastkui robe, no bandages, no weapon sacks attacked to his hip, just a dressed down Itachi.

I must have been staring for a while because Itachi eventually looked up and caught my eyes. I immediately looked down and felt my cheeks grow warm from blushing. Why was I blushing?

"Thank you for the clothes, Itachi" I said shoving a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"Hn" he responded without looking away from his papers.

Deidera gave a confused look at the mention of Itachi buying me the dress.

"Itachi affording expensive dressed like that. What have you been doing that we don't know about, yeah?" he taunted.

Oh dear God.

"That is none of your concern." Itachi calmly responded.

Deidera must have put two and two together remembering when I asked him if he went shopping with Itachi and realized that Itachi told a white lie to save himself the trouble of admitting he bought me a gift out of the kindness of his heart.

"Oh but it is my concern, I'm the one who suggested your get them right?" he teased.

I was scanning the kitchen for the easiest exit, preparing myself for the nuclear disaster that was about to take place.

Still focusing his attention on the papers Itachi calmly responded. "I had to buy her something so she wouldn't have to go around wearing that worn out cloak you gave her. Sakura is not an Aktksui member, she can't walk around wearing the symbol around her shoulders she would be an instant target. Then again im sure you didn't have the intelligence to think about that, did you Deidera?"

"If you wouldn't have torn my cloak to shreds maybe she could have made the decision if she wanted to keep it or not without you making the decision for her, Itachi." Deidera slammed his tea cup down on the table.

"It's just a cloak." He responded.

"No its just _my_ cloak that you tore to shreds because it came from me."

Itachi snorted as if he were offended at the statement "Why would I care?"

"I don't know Itachi, I keep asking myself that question. It's not everyday someone rapes a girl and then starts buying her gifts."

"Deidera!" my eyes widened in horror. It was my natural reaction to reach across the table and slap him across his face.

"Well it looks like I walked in at the wrong time" Kisame laughed as he walked past the table to grab food.

Deidera frowned at me touching his red, hot cheek "It's not like it's a secret Sakura!"

"Actually it was Deidera! You overheard by mistake, how could you blurt something like that out because you and Itachi are having a childish argument!?" I was the red faced one now.

Mortified that now Sasori and Kisame knew about the rape, angry tears welled in my eyes.

"Why are you mad at me? Shouldn't you be mad at Itachi? I'm not the one who raped you."

I couldn't believe he had said it aloud a second time, I balled my fist up and swung at his face knocking him out of his chair.

"Shut up!" I warned him.

He looked back at me stunned that I had attacked him. I knew I had hurt his feelings but I didn't care because at the time he had just hurt the hell out of mine.

Deidera rose to his feet and walked over to me apologizing.

"Sakura-chan….I'm sorry" he reached out a hand to grab my face.

"No, leave me alone! Go to hell! I said as I took a step back to avoid his touch.

"Sakura listen to me, yea? I said I was sorry" He took another step forward backing me into the kitchen wall.

Itachi reacted, instantly appearing at my side gripping Deidera's wrist tight.

"Let it go. She said no." he warned.

"Since when do you care when she says no?"

That hit a nerve.

Itachi tightened his grip on Deidera's wrist and flung him across the kitchen into the table.

Deidera wasn't phased in the slightest and jumped back to his feet launching a kunai embedding it into Itachi's throat.

Itachi choked and gargled blood as he gripped his neck falling to the floor.

"Itachi!" I panicked.

Suddenly his body transformed into a dozen ravens, flying away.

"That bastard is mocking me." Deidera spat.

Grabbing a hand full of molding clay, Deidera fed it to his molding hand as he stormed out of the kitchen and headed outside.

"This is going to get interesting, those two are long overdue for a fight. I'm surprised they lasted this long." Sasori sounded amused.

"They're going to kill each other if I don't do something." I moaned.

A loud explosion shook the compound. Great.

I ran out of the kitchen down the hall and outside to a giant, smoking, hole in the ground. Deidera and Itachi were engulfed in a taijutsu dance.

I could tell Itachi was just playing with him, not putting any effort into the fight. Deidera however was extremely serious and infuriated.

"You bastard! You think you can just boss her around and dictate everything she does? You think buying her gifts can make up for what you did?!" he screamed.

Itachi blocked a kick with his forearms.

"I'm not trying to make up for anything. Sakura has chosen to move on from what happened, what makes you think you have the right to bring it back up? You weren't involved."

Deidera snorted flipping backwards to avoid a punch combination.

"If she wasn't so afraid of you maybe she would make her own decisions on what she wants. But you already know that don't you Itachi? That's why you keep her on a leash, you're afraid if you give her the choice she won't choose you" he laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You sound like a child." Was his only response.

They both broke away distancing themselves.

Deidera grabbed a handful of spiders and Itachi yielded hand signs.

"Art explosion!"

'Firestyle! Fireball—"

Before either could finish their attack I slammed a chakra infused punch into the ground causing a hairline crack in the earth to make its way straight towards them. I slammed my other fist down spitting the ground into two.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I roared as the ground engulfed them both.

Itachi easily flipped out of the giant crater, as Deidera came out riding the back of his bird. They both landed gracefully on the ground.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!" I screamed.

"Were you SERIOUSLY about to use a fire element attack on an explosive attack?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE INCLUDING YOURSELFS?! I was breathing heavily and angrily and still had my fists balled.

"No one asked you to come out here" Itachi said.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Both of you are talking about me like I wasn't standing right there!"

"You!" I pointed to Deidera. "Stop talking about me like im a puppet with no free will! I chose to put that behind me and you have no right to open your big mouth and bring it back up!" Deidera looked at me wide eyed.

"And you!" I turned my attention to Itachi. "I was handling my business between me and Deidera just fine before you butted in! I don't need you always dictating everything I do!"

"I'll do whatever I please Sakura" Itachi responded.

I felt like I was going to explode. I physically began to tremble.

"Both of you go to hell, I'm done!" I stormed away into the compound and headed straight for my bedroom.

I kicked my bed in frustration and it broke in half, collapsing onto the floor. I began grabbing all of my belongings and shoving them into a bag.

Itachi walked in the middle of my episode.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving." I said as I shoved my journals into my bag.

"No you're not." He said calmly.

"Itachi, I'm done having you tell me what I can and cannot do. I was brought here against my will and now I'm leaving by choice. Besides I don't have a bed to sleep in anymore as you can see."

"Then sleep on the floor" he responded.

I gave him a "screw you" glare.

"Stop packing Sakura, you are staying."

"NO! You can't boss me around anymore! I won't stay because you ordered me to and expect that I have to do what you say!" I screamed at him.

Suddenly my back was rammed against the wall and Itachi's lips came crashing down on mine. I didn't have time to react, I drew a blank once again.

One hand played in my hair, as the other gripped my arm. This kiss was different than the last one. It wasn't forceful, or apologetic, it was _desperate._

I stood there frozen as he hungrily massaged my lips with his. A few moments later he pulled back releasing his grip on my arm as he continued to lace his fingers through my hair.

His lips hovered over mine and he forced my chin up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry. You can sleep in my bed." Was all he said before releasing his fingers from my hair and walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

_Holy shit._

I stood there frozen, wide eyed, and dumbfounded.

Did Itachi Uchiha just apologize….and mean it?!

* * *

**I know, I'm evil for that cliffhanger. Try not to hate me too much : )**


	10. A Honorable Suicide

**Some of you are going to hate me for this chapter lolololol. I kinda hate myself for doing it but then again I don't! Mt mischievous side came out in this chapter muhahahahah ;)**

**What am I talking about you ask? Read and find out! You guys are the **

**Oh and my name isnt Kishimoto which means I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**ITACHI**

"Make her fall in love with you." Madara's words echoed in my mind.

Out of all the propositions he picks one involving Sakura. How was I supposed to make someone who despises me fall in love with me?

Love? I literally cringed at the sound of it.

Ironic that Madra proposed such a thing to me considering the words he first said to me when I joined the Aktskui.

"_The love you have for Saskue has single handedly destroyed you. You must let go of your little brother, leave him and his life behind in the leaf village. When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred, Itachi."_

Sitting on the foot of my bed I closed my eyes. I was exhausted. I had only a little under four months before Orochimaru was prepared to take over Saskues body which meant I had less time than that to convince Sakura to join the Akatskui by falling in love with me. Even so, she was extremely stubborn and there was no guarantee she would comply regardless if she loved me or not.

Madara seems to think the solution is so easy. He read me like an open book. Was it that obvious? Did I display my true inner feelings so openly? Or was it the Uchiha bloodline that allowed him to see through me so easily? The curse of the Uchiha clan, we love so easily and so hard it consumes us eventually breeding into hatred. What a cursed life to live.

I had no idea if my plan to make Sakura stay succeeded or not. I was too tired to care.

_That kiss meant something._

It's only a tactic to succeed in making her fall for me so she will join the Akatskui.

_You apologized._

So?

_After everything you've felt you still fight your true feelings? You meant what you said._

I had to be convincing.

_You don't deny that you meant it though._

Now you're putting words in my mouth.

Suppressing my inner thoughts, I removed my shirt and slipped under the sheets in my bed. I could still sense Sakura's chakra so I knew she hadn't even attempted to leave her room. I assumed my plan had worked and turned over to sleep. She would come to my room eventually before the night was over.

* * *

**SAKURA**

I remained standing in the same spot still dumbfounded about what just happened.

It was like a Christmas miracle. Itachi Unchiha had apologized! He was sincerely apologizing not only for the rape but for everything, and he had kissed me so genuinely. I didn't know if I should smile or run the other way screaming.

However, an overwhelming sadness came over me as Sasuke entered my mind. I was a traitor and I hated myself for it. I wasn't upset because Itachi had kissed me, I was upset because I knew if it happened again I wouldn't want to stop him. I felt my stomach churn at the thought. I was developing feelings for a traitor, a murderer, my own kidnapper.

_You've murdered too._

Yes but it was for the sake of my village!

_He had reasons too, just like you, did he not?_

Well…I don't know what those reasons are but….yes…

_Sasuke left you willingly, he never loved you and he never will._

Don't say that!

_You're upset because you know it's true._

I began to quietly cry to myself. I was a traitor to my village, to my friends, and to Sasuke. The worst part about it all is I knew what I was doing and I didn't want to stop myself or my feelings.

There was a knock at the door.

I quickly wiped away my tears as I walked over to answer it.

"Itachi I really don't feel like—" I stopped at the sight of a banged up Deidera.

"Deidera? What do you want?" I snorted.

His electric blue eyes looked directly into mine.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry, I was wrong and I never meant for things to escalate that far." He apologized.

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You think you can just show up at my door and apologize expecting me to forgive you?"

"I was a dick, and an asshole, and a jerk, and you're hair looks really pretty today." He gave a pathetic smile.

I tried to hold it back but a laugh escaped my lips.

"Is it working?" he asked.

I sighed. "Deidera, you really hurt my feelings. I thought I could trust you."

His eyes looked away from mine.

"But yes, it's working…..a little…" I gave him a half smile.

I couldn't stay mad at Deidera long. Even if he did open his big mouth, it was only out of concern for me. He was truly a good friend.

"Will some sake make up for my mishap?" he asked.

"Sake? I don't drink." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now is good time to start."

Now that he mentioned it, I could you use a little something to get my mind off of my crazy life. Perhaps a little sake would even shut inner Sakura up for the rest of the night.

"Alright, if you insist." I rolled my eyes.

Walking into the kitchen together we both looked at each other and laughed at the sight of the broken down table.

"I think Itachi should be responsible for replacing the table. If he can afford all those nice dresses he can afford a table." Deidera teased.

"Don't make me punch you again." I warned.

"Now let's see here….ahhh ha! Here we go." He reached back into a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bottle of Sake.

"I'm the only one who ever washes dishes around here besides Itachi so I stash the goods under here with the dish soap. Kisame and Sasori would never think twice to look down here and Itachi doesn't drink so it's a great hiding place." He smiled.

Twisting the cap off he handed me the bottle.

"You want me to drink this whole thing?!" I asked.

"No, I want you to just take a shot from the bottle. No use in dirtying glasses when it's just us two." He rolled his eyes.

I probably sounded like a moron but I'd never drank a day in my life so how was I supposed to know these things.

I closed my eyes and took a swig from the bottle, twisting my face in disgust as I swallowed.

"That taste…like….dish soap." I groaned.

Deidera laughed and took the bottle from me taking a drink "Everyone says that about their first sip of alcohol. You'll get used to it.

"Here try again, yeah?" he handed the bottle back to me.

I took another drink. He was right, it was still nasty and odd, but it went down a bit smoother this time.

Before I knew it we had finished half the bottle and everything started to taste like water.

I laughed uncontrollably as Deidera told me stories about his first experience with art and how he used to accidently set his clay bombs off in class, once setting his sensai's butt on fire.

"They failed me twice because of those damn clay birds, I didn't reach chunin until I was nearly fifteen." He frowned at the memory.

"If it makes you feel better my friend Ino and I knocked each other out at the same time during the chunin exams. Needless to say, we both failed." I smiled at the memory.

Deidera laughed so hard he was holding his stomach.

"Hey Deid-de-ra?" I hiccupped. "Do you ever miss your old life?" I asked taking another sip of sake.

"Not really, I never had many friends growing up and I felt the academy was always restricting how I could express my art. Although sometimes I guess I do miss the peacefulness of my village, it was much less drama than the Akatskui, yeah?"

I smiled "You and me aren't so different it seems. You're not like the others. You've been nice to me since the day you stopped Kisame from killing me. I'm really glad that throughout all of this, I've found a friend in you."

Deidera's smile faded into seriousness.

"Sakura? Why do you let Itachi treat you like that?"

I sighed "He's not all that bad, I mean yes he did do all of those things to me but there's something good inside of him, I just know it. Someone hurt him and caused him to be this way, I know the old Itachi before the massacre is still in there."

Deidera gawked at me like I had just spoken in another language.

"You are the only person I have ever heard speak positively about Itachi. You really are something else, yeah?" he looked astonished.

The room started to spin and the more I talked to Deidera the more I felt myself becoming carefree and happy.

"Deidera…is the room supposed to be spinning?" I asked.

That really tickled him and he let out a loud belly laugh.

"It means you're drunk Sakura-chan." He clenched his stomach still laughing.

I stood to go get a glass of water from the sink. The second I got on my feet the entire room shifted and spun around faster causing me to stumble and fall right into Deidera knocking him out of his chair onto the floor.

"You really are drunk." He laughed.

I pushed myself off of him and lifted my head to find myself face to face with him.

He stopped laughing and his blue eyes stared intensely into my jade orbs.

"You're so beautiful Sakura-chan." He raised a hand to stroke my cheek.

The touch of his hand was soft and gentle, the complete opposite of what I was used to everyday around here. I was either being punched, kicked, or stabbed in training sessions. His gentle touch was an enormous relief.

Deidera leaned in too kiss me, gently meeting my lips.

"I'm in love with you Sakura-chan"

I couldn't tell if it was the liquor speaking or if he really felt that way. Deidera was emotional by nature so it was hard to tell. I knew I didn't love him back but I was too drunk to care. I needed genuine, love and care from someone who hadn't hurt me in the past and Deidera was the only one here who could give that to me. He was saying all the things I wanted to hear. Completely drunk and utterly unaware of my actions, I let my guard down and kissed him back.

Deidera picked me up into his arms carrying me back to his room. Laying me gently down on the bed he climbed atop of me placing his arms on both sides of my body and leaned down to kiss me over and over again.

I was being selfish and stupid and at the time I was totally carefree about it.

Deidera removed his shirt revealing his lean tone torso. I ran my hands down his chest feeling the warmth of his skin.

Without removing his lips from mine he slipped my dress off revealing my undergarments.

The last thing I remember is Deidera pulling me closer and whispering

"You're perfect."

* * *

I awoke to a pounding headache and my stomach screaming at me. What the hell was I thinking drinking all of that sake last night?

I slowly opened my eyes which was a struggle because they felt as heavy as bricks.

I moaned at the pain that shot through my head when my eyes came into contact with the daylight seeping through the window. My vison was slightly blurry but I could have sworn there was someone standing in my doorway.

I blinked rapidly and as my vision cleared, I recognized that Itachi was the figure standing in my doorway.

I gasped when I saw the expression on his face.

His sharigan was ablaze and his face was twisted with fury.

Confused and a bit scared I pinched my eyebrows together about to ask him what his problem was when I felt a draft on my back.

I turned around to see….Deidera!?

He was fast asleep curled up on his side with his arm wrapped around my waist and he was naked!

How did I not feel him lying next to me?! And why was he in my room!? I looked around. Wait…this isnt my room!

I looked down at myself and realized I was wrapped up in a sheet but underneath I was completely naked!

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! What have I done!?

I snapped my head back around to look at Itachi but he was already gone.

"Shit!" I blurted aloud waking Deidera in the process.

Jumping out of the bed I scrambled to put my clothes on.

"Good morning Sakura—" I cut him off

"Deidera I'm so sorry but this was a mistake." I frantically zipped my dress up.

He looked as if I had stabbed him in the heart with a kunai.

"Sakura why would you say something like that?"

"Itachi was here, he saw us. I was drunk I didn't even know things went that far, I'm sorry if I led you on I don't feel that way about you." I apologized and I felt like shit because I knew every word I said was crushing him.

"Itachi? This is about him, yeah? Why do you even care if he saw us! Good im glad he did!"

"DEIDERA! This isnt about him, its about the fact that I made a mistake and led you on. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. If you hate me I understand, I am truly so sorry. I can't stay in here like this, I have to go."

"Sakura wait!" he called after me as I darted out of the door.

What was I thinking? I seriously fucked up big time. I power walked to my room praying I didn't run into anyone on the way there. I turned the corner and made it to the hallway my bedroom was in and came right into contact with Itachi who was walking in my direction from the other end of the hall.

As we approached closer I noticed he was avoiding eye contact with me.

_He's pissed. _

Against my better judgment I stepped in his way and spoke first.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I drank too much last night and it just happened. I don't remember any of it." I blurted out an explanation.

Itachi gazed down at me.

"Why are you explaining yourself to me?" he asked.

"Well because….I….well you were…..because….I don't know…." I couldn't find the words to explain why I felt the need to say something to him. I just knew that I did.

"Who you sleep with is none of my business Sakura, nor do I care." He gazed at me expressionless.

For some reason his words hurt me, and I wanted so badly for him to take them back.

"Then why did you kiss me like that last night!?" I was afraid of his answer.

"Because I wanted to." He responded.

Seriously? That's his explanation for what happened last night?

"So that's what you tell yourself? There were feelings behind that kiss and you know it." I challenged his lie.

"Hn."

Alright fine, if he was going to play that game then I will too.

I stared directly into his eyes, standing firm and tall, challenging him to make the first move. He returned my gaze and we had a stand off for a long while before he spoke.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day, or will you step aside so I can go on my mission?" he asked.

I hadn't even noticed he was dressed in his cloak with his weapon sack wrapped around his waist.

"Mission? What mission?" I asked.

He ignored me, breaking away from my stare and walked around me to leave the compound.

Frustrated at myself for being so stupid, I decided to go to the training grounds out back to blow off some steam.

Taking my frustrations out on nature, I rammed my fists into nearby boulders, shattering them into gravel.

As I kicked a tree over, I stared into the forest and contemplated running. It was no use, they would sense that my chakra signature had disappeared the second I left.

I had seriously made a mess of my already fucked up life here. Deidera was heartbroken, Itachi was pissed off and giving me the cold shoulder, and I felt like idiot. No, I was an idiot.

"I need to get away from here" I moaned in despair.

"I think I can help you with that." An unfamiliar voice came from behind me.

Spinning around I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me.

"Aoi Sensai?!" I was in disbelief. "I thought you were…you're supposed to be …."

"Dead?" he finished my sentence for me.

"Sasuke and Naruto they killed you!"

His laugh was deadly, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"You mean that little quarrel over the thunder sword? Those little brats at the time may have cracked and destroyed the sword but they didn't kill me. They also didn't succeed and destroying the power of the second Hokage's sword either." He smiled.

"How…how is that possible? That sword was blown to pieces." I took a step back.

"Not before I absorbed some of its power. Poor little Sauske thought he actually killed me, but it was the abortion of the thunder sword's power that rendered me unconscious."

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking another step back.

"That's simple, I'm here for you." He took a step towards me.

"Stay back!" I warned summoning chakra to my fists.

"You really are a little spitfire, but that won't be necessary little Kunoichi." Reaching out a single finger he touched my forearm and white hot jolts of pain traveled throughout my entire body.

Darkness consumed me.

* * *

I awoke to the damp smell of moss and rainwater. Soreness in my wrists nagged at me and I pulled my arms forward only to discover my wrists were cuffed and chained to the wall.

Where was I and how long had I been unconscious?

I summoned chakra to my arms to break the chains from the wall and realized that I had none. Someone had completely depleted my chakra, leaving only enough for me to come back to consciousness.

I tugged at the chains ignoring the fact the cuffs were slicing through my wrists.

I heard footsteps approaching and I panicked tugging harder at the chains.

"Now , now Sakura. If you keep doing that you're going to slice those pretty little wrists to shreds and bleed out to death. An elite medical ninja like yourself should know better than that."

It was him again. Kabuto.

"What the hell have you done to me!?" I growled.

"It was Aio who brought you here. I haven't done anything to you….yet. He pushed his glasses back up his face with his pointer finger.

"You've been unconscious for almost two days, Aio has been waiting patiently to speak to you"

It's been over a day already and no one has found me? I panicked. I had to find my way out of here.

"Kabuto released the cuffs from my hands and held a kunai at my throat.

"Don't try anything stupid." He warned.

Even if I wanted to fight I didn't have any chakra left in me to do so.

I went to stand and collapsed. My legs were stiff from sitting in the same positon for almost two days.

Trying once again I successfully stood as Kabuto dragged me out of the cell by my arm.

I was escorted down a long candle lit walkway in what looked like a cave or dungeon. Kabuto escorted me up a flight of stairs and down another long hallway before opening a door that looked like a giant indoor arena.

Across the arena sat Aio in a royal like throne.

"The sleeping beauty has finally awakened." His voice felt like snakes crawling around on my skin.

"What do you want with me Aio? Don't waste my time with your flattery."

"My, my so feisty. Just how I like it." He purred.

This guy seriously gave me the creeps.

"Here's the situation Sakura. You're here to make a deal with me. I need you to heal Orochimaru's arms so he can get back to using his jutsu and take over Sasuke's body. You see, he possess knowledge about almost every forbidden jutsu out there, including the reanimation jutsu. I need that for my own personal reasons but seeing as how his jutsu is immobilized right now due to his injuries, he can't really accomplish that for me now can he? So I made a little deal, I'd kidnap you and hand deliver you to Kabuto who would then take you straight to him. You heal his arms, he absorbs Sasuke, I get what I want and everyone lives happily ever after. Did you catch all that?" he titled his head to the side.

"You forgot the best part. The irony of Sakura being the leverage for Orichimaru to infiltrate the leaf." Kabuto added.

Wait a second, I thought Kabuto made a deal with the Akaskui? He was lying the entire time.

"Kabuto…you liar."

"Name calling isn't a very nice thing to do Sakura." He pretended to look sad.

"Does Itachi know what you're up to?" I asked.

"No…well he didn't before but I'm willing to bet money he's figured it out by now." He shrugged.

"So Sakura, it's been nice seeing you and all but you and Kabuto have a nice little trip to make." Aio dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

"I won't go." I said.

"You don't have much of a choice, it's not like you can put up a fight." Kabuto still had the kunai pointed at my chest.

He was right, there was no way I was going to be able to hold my own in a fight with these two. But if Kabuto took me to Orochimaru there was no hope for me . He would either kill me and look for a new medic to heal his arms or he would threaten to kill someone from the leaf, leaving me no choice but to heal his arms. It was a lose, lose situation.

I took a deep breath and did the only thing I knew would stop the infiltration of the Leaf and the absorption of Sauske at this point.

I threw myself forward into the kunai Kabuto was holding and stabbed myself right through the chest.

* * *

**I know im so evil for these cliff hangers xoxoxo**


	11. The Elder Uchiha

**Yea so im just gonna go ahead and throw it out there. Its no secret, there is some Uchiha love making in this chapter! Finally right? A WHHOOOLLEE LOTTA LOTAA happened in this chapter. Let me know if it was everything you anticipated lol. I am assuming from lack of reviews with the last chapter you guys werent happy about that whole Saku Deidera thing. Oopsies! : )**

**Nope. Dont own Naruto.**

* * *

"Damn you!" Kabuto yelled as I fell face first onto the floor.

I rolled over to my side spitting up blood. I had missed my target, I felt the kunai grazing the side of my heart.

"Resorting to suicide? Clever girl." Aoi sounded intrigued by my actions.

Kabuto grabbed me by the hair pulling me to my knees.

"You bitch! Now I have to heal you." He ripped the kunai out of my chest.

I was pleased to know that I had thrown a wrench in their plans, but If I didn't finish what I intended Kabuto would simply heal me.

Somehow I managed to muster up enough strength to lean forward and bite his wrist, causing him to drop the kunai.

He cursed my name and I didn't waste any time seizing my opportunity. I picked the knife off of the floor and plunged it into my heart, making sure I didn't miss this time.

I cried out it agony as I ripped the kunai back out of my chest.

I could tell Aoi began to panic.

"Kabuto! Heal her now!" he ordered.

"No!" I coughed up blood.

Dammit, I wasn't dying fast enough.

Kabuto approached me, hands glowing green. "If I would have known you we're going to be this much trouble I would have never un-cuffed you." He grimaced.

I looked up at him wanting to scream for him to back away but I kept choking on my own blood. I was about to try muster any strength I had left inside of me to attack, when the air started to shift behind him.

Looking past him I stared wide eyed and confused.

Kabuto pinched his eye brows together in confusion and looked over his shoulder.

The air began to spin faster creating a spiral warp, from within the warp out came a masked man and….Itachi! Followed by Deidera, Sasori and Kisame.

Itachi's back was turned to me, catching glance of Aoi first.

Deidera was the first to notice me kneeling on the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" he gasped.

"Deidera Kabuto is—"I gasped at a sudden white hot pain in my chest. I involuntarily coughed up more blood into my hand.

With every breath, every cough, it felt as if someone were stabbing my heart with a hot iron rod.

My coughing fit subsided and I glanced back up to see Itachi turned around, facing me, with a look I'd never seen on his face before.

Itachi looked…..afraid.

The pain in my chest grew hotter, and my blood loss was increasing by the minute. Unable hold myself up in a kneeling position my body swayed left to right before I collapsed on my side.

"Kabuto you are foolish to break our deal." The masked man spoke.

"You we're the fool to believe I was ever on your side in the first place." He smirked.

"What is it that he's persuading you with? I'm curious to know what the proposition that lead to your death was." He spoke again.

"Aoi has offered me nothing, I am merely here on Orochimaru's behalf. Oh and by the way just in case you haven't figured it out, Orochimaru knows everything about your plan to stop the absorption of Sasuke. The deal is void." He smiled.

"And how does he plan to take over Sasuke's body with no hands to perform the jutsu?" the masked man asked.

"He has dozens of snakes inside of him, all he has to do is transform and slither on right into Sasuke."

"Do you honestly think Sasuke will go down that easily? You're more foolish than I originally thought, Kabuto."

"Of course not, that is why we wait for the opportunity when he is most vulnerable and unaware." Kabuto turned his attention to me. "Although Sakura would have been the easiest and more preferred solution, she's decide to commit suicide to prevent Orochimaru from using her as leverage as well as well as healing his arms. Truly an inconvenience."

Deidera looked at me in disbelief.

"So the little cherry blossom sacrificed herself? She's tougher than I thought." For once Kisame didn't sound irritated when he spoke of me.

"Enough of this talking. You both will die." Itachi's spoke so low I had to strain my ears to hear what he said.

"Now there, Itachi. We needn't be so hasty." Aoi stood from his chair.

"You two are outnumbered, it would be foolish to try anything." Sasori warned him.

I felt myself growing weaker the further the conversation went on. If I didn't get medical assistance soon I was going to die.

"Deidera…" my voice was barely a whisper and he was the one standing closest to me.

He whipped his head around and came running, kneeing at my side.

"Sakura-chan how bad are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

"My…..heart…" I coughed.

"You stabbed yourself in the heart!?" he shouted causing everyone to look our way.

"I'm dying….soon ….If …I don't-" he cut me off.

"Stop. Don't speak I understand what you're saying. Save your energy and stop talking."

I nodded.

"Sasori! She needs medical attention now." Deidera touched my face. "Hang in there Sakura-chan, yeah?"

"Attend to the girl, Sasori. Itachi and I will handle this." The masked man glanced at Itachi and they simultaneously began weaving hand signs.

"Ametrasu! The masked man commanded.

"Firestyle, fireball Jutsu!" Itachi chanted.

Itachi's flames forced Kabuto to jump out of the way towards the direction of a curtain of black flames the masked man produced. They had him cornered.

Panicking he weaved a hand sign began to dry heave. A few moments later a snake regurgitated from his mouth and slithered away into a crack in the wall.

"So orochimaru has taught him that disgusting snake like jutsu." The masked man sighed. "Very well then, we will just have to kill Aoi and catch up with Kabuto later."

My view of the battle was blurred as I felt my heart beat start to speed up rapidly and pound uncontrollably. I was going into cardiac arrest. I clutched my chest and began to cry uncontrollably. The pain was beyond me. It left me too breathless scream aloud like I wanted to.

"Sasori!" Deidera yelled impatiently.

"Shut up, I'm here." He knelt beside me.

"She going into cardiac arrest." He said.

"Do something!" Deidera panicked.

Without warning Sasori rammed his fist into my chest breaking past my flesh and ribcage. I felt him literally grab my heart with his hand and the pain was so great my vison temporarily left me. A horrific blood curdling scream escaped my lips. I wish they'd just let me die instead of enduring this pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Deidera sounded as if he was just as shocked as I was.

"I'm saving her life you idiot." Sasori growled. "She's in cardiac arrest, if I don't send my healing chakra directly to her heart she will die. It's too late for proper procedure, her life is literally in the palm of my hand."

"Madara Uchiha?! No! That's impossible!" I heard Aoi scream before the sound of his screams filled the air.

"My eyes began to feel heavy and I knew that it wasn't because I was sleepy. I was dying. Momentarily I began to regret that I had so foolishly stabbed myself, only because now I was being rescued. If I had known Itachi and the others were coming for me I would have fought to hold out just a little longer. Then I realized that maybe my death wouldn't be in vain, and that made it no so bad. My death would prevent Orochimaru from having his arms healed, thus delaying the possession of Sauske's body, which would give the Akatskui enough time to find him and kill him. Then the sharigan would be out of his reach and the Leaf village would be safe from his threat. As long as the Leaf and Sauske were safe that made my death honorable enough for me.

Content with dying I shut my eyes and was prepared to let myself drift off to a peaceful sleep.

"Don't you dare." His voice broke through the darkness.

"Open your eyes. _Now_." He demanded.

Itachi?

I felt so content and peaceful I didn't want to open my eyes. An intense sleep was pulling me away and I didn't want to fight it.

"Sakura! I said open your eyes!" his voice was so distant but I could tell it was full of anger.

It felt so much better his way. I'm sorry Itachi.

"Sakura! Please!" he pleaded.

Everything stopped.

Did Itachi just _ask _me instead of telling me? And did I hear the word, please?"

I pulled myself away from the darkness.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, inhaling a large breath of air.

A wide eyed Deidera, a concentrated Sasori, serious faced Kisame, and expressionless Itachi all stared down at me.

"Did….I just….die?" I asked.

"Almost." Sasori responded.

"Bring the girl." The masked man ordered.

Itachi scooped me up into his arms while at the same time Sasori's hand remained in my chest; carefully gripping my heart, he continued streaming chakra to prevent me from going into cardiac arrest again.

With one arm under my knees and the other arm supporting my back, I relaxed my head against his chest. He felt so warm and familiar and after being held hostage here for two days, I found myself wanting to stay here, in his arms forever. I wanted so badly to close my eyes, I was so tired. As if he read my mind Itachi looked down at me frowning.

"Not yet. Stay awake."

I felt the air begin to shift again and I opened my eyes to the masked man standing in the mists of the air warp.  
"Itachi and Sasori bring the girl. Deidera and Kisame go after Kabuto." He ordered as we disappeared into thin air.

* * *

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. The bed was large with soft red cotton sheets, and many pillows. I felt a waves of warmth flowing in my direction; my eyes discovered a fireplace at the other end of the room was the source of the warm air.

I tried to sit up and winced at the pain tugging at my chest. Looking down I realized I was bare chested with a line of stitches running from in between my breasts down to my diaphragm. I placed a hand upon my chest remembering the events leading up to the stitched up wound.

I had really tried to kill myself and almost succeeded. If it weren't for Sasori and his quick thinking I'd be dead right now.

"_Don't you dare." _

I recalled the words that pulled me out of the darkness.

"_Open your eyes. Now"_

"Itachi…." I whispered aloud.

The look on his face when he first arrived to save me, he looked so scared. It was only for a split second, and anyone who wasn't observing him closely wouldn't have noticed but I saw the look in his eyes. It was fear.

"_Sakura! Please!"_

Itachi had never asked me to do _anything. Ever._ He always demanded, and ordered that I do things. But this time he was asking me to live. A smile formed on my lips. He does have heart.

A light knock on the door startled me.

Lying back down and pulling the sheets over my bare chest I called for whoever was on the other side to come in.

The door slowly opened and Itachi walked in.

"Hi." I greeted him first.

Without returning my greeting he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Aoi is dead, he isn't a threat to you anymore. Deidera and Kisame went after Kabuto. You are safe now." He reassured me.

"Kabuto is still loyal to Orochimaru?" I asked.

"Hn."

"So what will you do now? Hang me out as bait for Orochimaru? Hand me over?" I looked at him seriously.

"If I was going to hand you over to Orochimaru I would have let Kabuto take you, Sakura." He sighed.

"So what is the point to all of this? What was the point of taking me away from the leaf? You said it would be an even trade for me and Sasuke and that would be it. Now you're telling me you're no longer using me for the trade."

"That's' exactly what I'm saying." He responded.

"Then what am I still doing here?"

"Sakura...our leader wants you to join the Akatskui."

"WHAT?!" my eyes bulged out of my head.

"It's the best option for you." He said.

"Itachi that would make me an official traitor to the leaf!" I was in disbelief.

"Join the Akatskui and accompany us in infiltrating Orochimaru's layer and retrieving Saskue."

Sauske….he didn't have much time left before Orochimaru would be ready to take the perfect opportunity to seize his body and obtain the sharigan. Then the leaf and all the major nations would be in danger. Perhaps this was the only way I could protect my village and loved ones right now. If they labeled me a traitor then so be it, as long as Sauske and the village were safe from harm I would deal with the rest.

"And what about Sauske. What will happen to him?" I asked.

"We will fight." He made it sosund so simple.

"Will you kill him?"

"Hn."

"What does that mean?" I was becoming irritated.

"Don't concern yourself with such things."

"Itachi!"

"You love him."

His question caught me off guard.

"I…well…I used to…I mean I still do….I think…why?"

"Then let him go. It will never be mutual." He sounded so mean.

"You don't know that." I frowned.

'I know my little brother." He replied.

"Why do you care about the feelings I have for him?" I was so over his cool kid act at the moment.

"I don't."

I rolled my eyes "Yea, right. Of course you don't. Just like you weren't scared out of your mind when you thought I was dead."

He went silent.

"You may think it's foolish of me to love Sauske, but at least I know him returning that love isn't completely impossible. Sauske is lost right now but he has feelings, and a heart, and he loves his friends. But you Itachi, I'm not sure if you're capable of any of that."

"Hn" he grunted.

"That's exactly what I mean. Maybe if you showed me that you had the slightest potential of feeling anything besides anger, I could understand."

We sat in silence for a long while before Itachi stood to leave.

I couldn't hold back the anger his denial was causing to breed inside of me.

"Coward!" I spat.

Saying nothing he walked towards the door.

I was furious. Never in my life had I met anyone as stubborn, and cold, and arrogant as Itachi. How could anyone like he be capable of being loved? They would go insane! He made it nearly impossible to tolerate a few moments with him!

And yet somehow, I had still found myself wanting to love him. But I couldn't. He kidnapped me, hurt me, raped me, and mistreated me. I could never love someone like that It would be insanity.

_You're leaving out an entire part of the story. Stop making excuses._

My eyes widened as my fluttered in the midst of my realization.

"_I have no desire to harm you."_

"_I'm sorry. You can sleep in my bed."_

"_The clothes I lent you were bloodied and torn. I found this in a nearby village while picking up supplies and Deidera kept pestering me to buy it. I don't need you destroying anymore of my clothes so take these."_

"_Sakura! Please!"_

I can. I can love Itachi Uchiha.

Tears welled in my eyes. "I could love you, if you didn't make it impossible, and if you wanted to. I could if only you were capable of allowing me to!" I blurted out.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

All of my loud talking and sudden movement caused a pain in my chest to make me cough. I whimpered as the force from the cough put pressure on my stiches.

Itachi was at my side instantly.

"I'm alright" I reassured him.

He reached a hand out and went to grab the sheets that covered up my bare chest, stopping before he pulled the sheet back.

"It's alright." I watched him gently pull back the sheets, exposing my chest.

He stared at the line of stiches that decorated my respiratory, and lightly laid a hand upon my wound.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Forgive you for what, Itachi?"

"Leaving you, and causing this to happen." His voice was barely audible.

"Itachi…what happened that day wasn't your fault. Sleeping with Deidera was a mistake that I made because I was careless. Just because we weren't on speaking terms at the time you left for your mission doesn't mean it was your fault this happened."

"There was no mission."

Did I just hear that correctly?

"No mission? Then what were—"

"When I saw you in bed together. I wanted to kill him, so I had to leave in order to prevent that from happening."

For the first time Itachi was being completely honest and open.

I laid my hand over his.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"After all I've done, and you ask for my forgiveness. Foolish girl."

That made me laugh.

My laughter was interrupted by the touch of his lips. For the first time, I returned his kiss. His fingers intertwined themselves in my hair pushing my head forward, deepening the kiss.

It was my natural response to reach for him and cup the back of his neck with my hand. My fingers played in his hair. It was so silky and soft.

He pulled away so that we were nose to nose; staring intently at each other unsure what the other was thinking.

I was irritated that he had ended the kiss and found myself staring at his lips, hungry for more.

This time I leaned in for the kiss and I felt the jolt of surprise pass through Itachi's body.

"Tell me when you wish for me to stop." he momentarily pulled away to speak.

Kissing him for a few moments longer I pulled away.

"I don't want you to stop."

As if I had spoken some magic words giving him the green light , Itachi's lips came crashing down on mine desperately. He climbed atop me careful not to bare his weight atop my chest. I grabbed his arms, feeling his muscular build. He hastily removed my pants and rid himself of his within seconds. Positioning himself over me he hesitated.

I knew what he was thinking about.

"It's okay. I want this." I reassured him.

A shiver of eagerness and anticipation ran through my body as he lowered himself. Kissing my neck repeatedly as he slowly slipped inside of me.

Wrapping my legs around him, my heart fluttered at the sensation of him moving inside of me.

Why have I waited so long to do this?

Dear god….Itachi…..

He had both arms braced on either side of me head as he steadied himself, thrusting deeper and faster.

"Itachi…." I moaned into his ear.

"I felt a shiver run through him at the sound of his name slipping from my lips. He sped up making his strokes longer and harder.

I kept reminding myself that this was real. After all I had been through this was by far worth every moment of hell I had endured. Although it was not Sasuke…I had found my Uchiha and for once in my life Sauske was not the only one I was capable of loving.

Our bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, intertwining together as Itachi paid careful attention not to touch my wound.

I yelled out his names a few times over as he released into me, staying like that for a few moments before finding a spot next to me.

Instinctively I grabbed his hands observing his purple painted fingernails, and looked into his eyes. Instinctively he pulled back and I smiled letting go. Perhaps hand holding was too affectionate for him still.

It wasn't until a few moments passed that I realized Itachi had not left the bed and he had no intentions to do so.

A heavy sleepiness came over me causing my eyes to droop. Fighting sleep, I reached over and tucked a few strands of Itachi's long hair that had escaped his ponytail, back behind his ear.

Staring back at me intensely with his crimson eyes he frowned and said "stop fighting your sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Closing my eyes I let out a content sigh.

"I love you."

And drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Sakura of the Akatskui?

**Things are getting so intense I can't handle it : ) I want to know what you guys think about the last part of this chapter in particular : ) Please remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

"Way to go Naruto." Neji sneezed.

"Yea some shortcut this is, you got us lost. What a drag…" Shikimaru gripped his cloak tighter trying to block out the cold air.

"Well no one said you had to listen to me! Don't blame me because you're all a bunch of followers." Naruto was certain that he had taken a wrong turn hours ago but was too prideful to admit it. Somehow they had ended up in walking through the frigid snow in the Land of Iron.

"Tsunade is going to kill us." Ino moaned.

"Oh all of you just shut up! I'll find us a way out of here and we'll reach the cloud village in no time!" Naruto flashed a cheesy smile.

Ino balled her fist up and whacked Naruto on top his head.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOUR DIRECTIONS ANYMORE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT US LOST YOU MORON!"

Naruto screamed, rubbing the sore spot on top of his head.

"Dammit Ino why do you have to be so mean!?"

She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up to him.

"Because you're annoying."

"Why do I agree to go on these missions?" Neji sighed, regretting that he volunteered to accompany Naruto on this mission to the Cloud Village.

"Whoever this Bee guy is, I don't see how he's going to agree to train you without killing you in the process. That is, if we ever make it to the Cloud to even see him. This is all such a drag." Shikimaru hung his head low.

"Would you stop your complaining you stupid—" Naruto sensed a familiar chakra.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Ino stopped dead in her tracks.

Naruto felt this chakra before, back then before Sasuke left the village. In the forest of death, the final round of the chunin exams, and again when they found _him. _

"Orochimaru…"

"Wait, what? Naruto are you certain?" Neji pushed his way past Ino, laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know that chakra. All the training I had with Grandpa Sage before the battle with Pein allows me to sense people's chakra easily. I know for certain it's him."

"Byakugan." Neji summoned his visual prowess, scanning miles after miles of forest. He came across a whit snake; trailing about a mile behind the snake he caught glimpse of two cloaks decorated with red clouds.

"It cant be…"

"What NeJI?! What do you see?" Ino tapped her foot impatiently.

"Akastkui, two of them. A blonde male and that puppet master from the ambush.

Naruto's heart began to pound in his chest. After all these months they had finally caught a break. There was a glimpse of hope literally running past him and he would waste no time catching up to it.

He took off full speed following the chakra signature.

"Naruto wait!" Shikimaru called after him. "Dammit! He's running head first into a situation again, this is how we got our asses kicked last time."

"That fool, he's letting his emotions rule his judgment, agin." Neji clenched his fists.

"It's too late now he's already taken off after them, we can't let that idiot get himself killed. We have to go help him."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Sakura…we're coming for you." Ino thought to herself as she took off running.

"Naruto stop!" Ino yelled after him.

Ignoring her screaming Naruto continued full speed towards the chakra signatures. Leaping from branch to branch through the forest. He knew he was close because the chakra signatures had intensified.

Ino braced herself against the bitter cold wind and she pushed herself to keep up, she couldn't afford to lose sight of Naruto.

Reaching a clearing in the woods, Naruto halted to a stop dropping down from the tress onto to a river bank.

Ino, Shikamaru and Neji followed closely behind, dropping down the trees beside him.

"Are you trying to get us all killed rushing in here like that?!" Ino shouted at him.

"My, my, she sounds just like the little cherry blossom. Are you two sisters?" Kisame teased.

"Don't you dare speak about Sakura!" Naruto growled.

"Still wasting your time looking for her, yeah? Man, you leaf Shinobi are relentless." Deidera laughed.

"Where is she?! Tell me where she is!" he demanded.

"Stop yelling you're giving me a head ache,?" Deidera frowned.

"The little kunoichi is recovering at home with Itachi. She tried to kill herself, our friend Sasori was gracious enough to save her life."

"Kill herself!?" Ino screamed.

"Why on earth would Sakura try and do something like that? I don't believe you, you liar!" Naruto was visibly trembling.

"Naruto, calm down. He's probably telling the truth. He has no reason to make something like that up." Neji laid a hand upon my shoulder. "Sakura is kind hearted and honorable, she was probably trying to kill herself to prevent them from using her for something."

"Smart little Hyuga child." Kisame said observing Neji's eyes.

"What have you done to her?" Neji questioned.

"We've done nothing but help her. She wasn't trying to kill herself to escape us, she was trying to kill herself to escape Orochimaru. Sakura-chan is one of us now." He smiled.

"Sakura? An akatskui?! There's no way!" Ino put covered her mouth trying to prevent herself from crying. Tears escaped her eyes.

Sakura….what have you done? What are you thinking?

"YOU'RE ALL LIARS!" Naruto roared with anger as a red glow illuminated his body.

Kisame smiled, eager for a fight. "The Nine Tailed Fox. Oh I am going to enjoy this" he reached back removing samehada from the holster.

"Don't." Deidera held an arm out. "We have a more important task we've been assigned to. Getting side tracked isnt an option right now. Thank about what you're doing, yeah?"

"Naruto get ahold of yourself!" Neji warned.

"Shut up! I'll do this on my own if none of you want to help." Lunging forward Naruto was stopped mid stride.

"What the-!?"

Shikamaru stood with he hands pressed together. "I can't let you make a rash decision that may get us all killed. We have information that Sakura is alive and well. Retreat back to the village, immediately."

Naruto's anger grew hotter and the Nine Tails chakra broke through Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Before anything serious could happen Neji quickly reached out and hit Naruto in the back of his neck shutting down his chakra network. Collapsing into his arms, Neji slung Naruto over his shoulder, he was surprisingly light.

"He's going to kill you when he wakes up." Ino warned.

Seizing the opportunity, Deidera and Kisame disappeared into the trees quietly.

"We have to hurry back to the village. Lady Tsunade must hear about this information immediately." Neji took off running with Naruto hanging unconsciously on is back.

* * *

I had been awake for a while now. Lying on m back, I quietly watched Itachi sleep, he looked so peaceful. So different.

He was on his side, one arm was buried under the pillow as the other draped over my waist. His long black strands of hair hung over his face and his face was relaxed and…..innocent. He looked so young and relaxed while he slept. Well, I suppose he was young he couldn't be a day over 23. His strong, cold personality made him seem so much older than he really was.

Last night, was it real? I closed my eyes remembering his touch.

"_Can you forgive me?"_

Last night, I had finally caught a glimpse of the Itachi in the family photo. I hadn't made a complete breakthrough but I knew that last night changed everything. Things we're different now.

My heart fluttered at the thought. I felt so happy, so alive, and for once I didn't feel guilty about Sasuke or any of it. My feelings for Itachi were real and I didn't want to lie to myself, or shame myself out of them by holding on to the hope that Sauske might love me back one day.

"_I love you."_

My cheeks grew hot and flushed red as I remembered the words I had said to him before I fell asleep.

I didn't expect Itachi to return my words, of course. That would be beyond wishful thinking.

Laying my hand upon my chest I let out a sigh of relief. I was really glad I didn't die.

I decided take advantage of the quiet down time, and summoned chakra to my fingertips. The stiches would dissolve on their own eventually but I wanted to seal the wound tighter just to make sure I wasn't risking infection. Finishing my task rather quickly I removed my hand from my chest and rested it upon my thigh.

Glancing back over at Itachi I seen he was wide awake and quietly observing me.

"Goodmorning." I smiled.

"Hn."

Typical response.

Scanning every inch of my body with his eyes made their way from bottom to top, stopping at my chest.

"Is it sill causing you pain?" he asked.

"Nope, I took care of that just now."

"Good. Get dressed." He ordered.

"Why?" I frowned. I'd much rather stay naked in bed with him all day.

"Our leader has requested your presence." He slid out of the bed, slipped his pants on and walked over towards the bathroom.

"What does he want with me?" I forced myself to pretend like I wasn't distracted by his muscular naked body.

Ignoring my question he walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower kick on.

Fine then, if he won't answer my question then I'll just have to convince him to do so.

I strode over towards the bathroom confident. As I approached the shower I took a deep breath and ripped the shower curtain back.

There was no one inside.

"It's rude to enter without knocking." I felt his breath brush past my ear.

I turned around and looked up at his tall stature towering over me, with an eyebrow raised.

Was Itachi flirting with me?

He took a step forward, closing the small gap of space in between us.

"Since when do you care about manners?" I gave a seductive smirk. "Well, if you aren't going to utilize this hot shower then I will." I turned around to step inside.

I tilted my head back under the stream of water and lathered shampoo in my hands, raising both arms behind my head so that they didn't block the view of my breasts. As I scrubbed my scalp clean I purposely poked my chest out.

Itachi was watching my every move, and I knew that he had caught on to the fact that I was teasing him.

I rinsed myself off and cut off the shower. Stepping out I purposely brushed my thigh against his part as I walked past him reaching a hand out to grab a towel.

My hand never made it.

Grabbing me by my hips, Itachi forced me backwards and picked me up setting me on top of the bathroom sink. Stepping in between my legs he wasted no time as he dropped his pants to his ankles and shoved himself inside of me.

I moaned out loud at the sudden sensation of him. We both impatiently dove in for a kiss. Forcing my mouth open our tongues chased each other around as I gripped on to the edge of the sink with both of my hands, holding on for dear life.

I moaned into Itachi's mouth causing his strokes to become longer and harder.

I could tell Itachi liked to be in control, and I didn't mind. It made me feel like I was wanted.

The feeling of Itachi moving around vigorously inside of me was exhilarating.

This was even better than last night!

I freed one hand from the sink and gripped his shoulder digging my nails into his skin.

An animalistic growl escaped his lips. The sound of it alone was enough to make me climax.

The steam filling the room from the shower caused sweat to drip vigorously from both of our bodies.

Itachi let out a groan as he bit down on my neck drawing blood. I felt his warm release inside of me.

I heard the bedroom door open.

"Sakura-Chan you in here, yeah?"

Oh dear God! Before either of us had time to react Deidera poked his head into the bathroom.

"Sakura-Chan the leader has—"His mouth literally dropped open.

Mortified I let go of the sink, dropping down to pick Itachi's pants up from around his ankles and pulled them above his waist. Leaning into his chest, I used Itachi as a shield to cover myself.

Itachi calmly turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Deidera.

"Get out."

I stood there frozen unsure of what to do. Itachi grabbed a towel from the counter and wrapped it around my body.

Deidera quickly dipped his head back out and I heard his hurried footsteps leave the room.

"Does anyone know how to knock before they come in!?" my face was bright red.

Itachi shrugged walking out of the bathroom and continued getting dressed like nothing ever happened.

"Does this not bother you at all?!" I asked.

"Hn."

That was translation for "I don't really care"

Rolling my eyes I grabbed my forehead with my hand.

"This is so embarrassing." I groaned.

* * *

"Tapping my foot nervously, I was wondering what was taking so long. I had been sitting out in this hallway for over an hour already."

Much to my delight the double doors finally opened and Itachi motioned for me to come in.

As I walked in I saw the masked man standing at the top of 6 large stairs.

"Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village." He greeted me.

I gave him a slight nod.

"What do you want?" I blurted out.

He laughed aloud sounding truly amused.

"What a bold personality you have." He admired.

"Have you considered my offer to join the Akatsui?" he asked.

"Offer? It sounded more like a request to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Fair enough. What is your decision then?"

"Will you harm the leaf village?" I asked.

"I have no interest in them."

"But you have interest in Naruto." I corrected him.

"Yes, that is true." At least he was honest.

I thought long and hard about what I was to say next.

"I'll make you a deal." I had just hung my neck out with that statement, waiting to see if he would chop my head off or not.

"I suppose I'll humor you."

Wasn't expecting it to be that easy.

"I'll join the Akatskui, and help you take down Orochimaru and save Sauske's sharigan. If you promise to leave Naruto alone as long as I am a member."

"That is a double edged sword kunoichi."

"I'm not finished." I interrupted him. "To make things fair, I will leave the Akatskui whenever you feel fit for me to do so. However, when you come for Naruto, and I know you eventually will. You have to promise me you will not kill him. I know what you're thinking, that it's impossible, but it's not. The third Kazekage Gaara of the Sand survived it because of a special forbidden jutsu an elder from his village performed. The only other person who had possession or knowledge of that jutsu is Orochimaru. Before we kill him I want you to help me retrieve it so I can learn it. If I cant stop you from extracting the Nine Tails then I will at least make sure Naruto's life is spared. "

He stood silent, contemplating.

"Itachi." He addressed him. "What do you think of this?"

"My opinion does not matter." He responded.

"Oh but it does."

"I think that her proposition is fair."

I smiled on the inside. Thank you Itachi.

The masked man walked down from the top of the stairs and approached me.

"Welcome to the Akatskui, Sakura"

* * *

**ITACHI**

"Welcome to the Aktskui, Sakura."

I was brimming with anger inside.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to have a word with Itachi alone."

"Hai" Sakura nodded and exited the room.

Walking back up the stairs, Madara stopped to sit down as he reached the top step.

"Deidera and Kiame unsuccessfully tracked down Kabuto. Orochimaru is without a doubt anticipating our attack now. We will need the girl to distract him, he still wants her to heal his arms after all. Bringing Sakura will be a great advantage and distraction." He explained.

"Hn"

"I am impressed Itachi. You did everything I asked with ease."

I remained silent.

'Is there something bothering you Itachi?" he asked.

"No." I responded. My voice remained calm.

"Then why do you have your sharigan activated?"

Damn these eyes! And damn the Uchiha clan for being so easily emotionally ruled by love and hatred.

"The sharigan is activated by a rush of intense emotion. You can't fool a sharigaan with another sharigan. Have you fallen for the girl as well?" he asked.

"Of course not." I lied.

"That isn't what I observed during the fight against Kabuto and Aoi. I saw that look on your face, the look of fear." He was calling me out.

I remained silent.

"It's alright Itachi, I don't care about your relationship with the girl. As long as you remain loyal to me. She won't live long enough to make it back from the battle with Orochimaru anyway."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't have heard him correctly, just now.

"She will accompany us on the mission and then I will kill her myself. She has seen entirely too much, I can't let her leave and go back to her village with the knowledge she has about he akatskui."

"You will not harm her or I will kill you." Every nerve in my body was twitching, eager to kill him.

"Are you threatening me Itachi?"

"No, I'm making you a promise."

"If you can convince the girl to permanently stay I won't harm her. However as you heard, our deal consists of her protecting the nine tails child. If you can change her mind bout that then I will let her live. If she refuses, which she will, then she will die. It's quite simple."

I turned to walk out leaving before I did anything irrational.

"Two months and counting, Itachi." He taunted me as I left the room.

* * *

**Six weeks Later**

"Sakura-Chan are you sure you're alright?" Deidera rubbed my back.

"I'm…fine now thanks. I just trained a little too hard today that's all." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I've never seen you this sick before from training. Maybe you ate something bad, yeah? Come to think of it….Kisame is the one who made those rice balls this morning."

I laughed and I stood up straight. "If Kisame wanted to kill me I doubt he would use food poisoning as his tactic."

"Maybe we should rest, yeah?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm okay now. Let's finish our spar." I got into a defensive stance.

I knew I was pushing myself too far but I had to make myself stronger.

I ran at the speed of lighting as Deidera soared about on his pet bird dropping clay bomb after clay bomb.

Summoning chakra to my hands I picked up a boulder and flung it into the sky aiming right for Deidera.

Another wave of nausea hit and I couldn't hold it back. I bent over and vomited all over the ground.

"Ok seriously that's enough. You need to go rest Sakura-chan." He descended from the sky.

I was too sick to argue with him.

"Yea alright I'm going to go turn in early." I struggled to stand up straight.

"Here, I'll carry you to your room."

"No! Deidera you don't have to—"he picked me up bridal style walking me back into the building before I could finish protesting.

Walking up to my door I reached out and turned the knob pushing the door open. Itachi was inside reading my medical journals.

"Itachi, I thought you were at the Akarskui headquarters?"

He turned around taking in the image of Deidera holding me in his arms and his sharigan activated.

"Relax, she threw up I was just helping her to her room." Deidera scowled as he set me down feet first on the floor.

I started to see dots and swayed uneasily. Deidera reached out to help but Itachi was at my side in and instant standing in between us, steadying me with his hand as he glared Deidera intensely.

"Stop it Itachi" I scolded. "And thank you Deidera."

"Anytime Sakura-Chan." Deidera looked at Itachi and snorted before walking out.

"I just need to lie down for a bit. I must have a flu big or something." I said walking over to the bed.

"Can't you just heal yourself?" he asked.

"It doesn't work like that." I sighed.

"This is the third day in a row, you've been ill."

"I know I'll be better for the mission tomorrow." I reassured him as I slid underneath the covers.

"Hn." He shut off the lights and finished reading by candlelight as I drifted off to sleep.


	13. All Signs Point To Sakura

**Ladies and gents hold on to your horses. This was a short but VERY important update. It's about to be off to the races for everyone! :O**

* * *

"Sakura, are you going to eat that boiled egg, yea?"

I rolled my eyes and stabbed it with my fork. "Here Deidera." I extended my arm out offering up the egg.

Instead of grabbing it with his hand he leaned forward and ate the entire egg off of my fork.

"Seriously?" I gawked at him.

Itachi reached across the kitchen table grabbing the fork out of my hand and handed me a new one.

"It's not like she hasn't swapped spit with me before, yeah?" Deidera taunted Itachi.

If looks could kill (which Itachi's actually could) Deidera would have drop dead at the table. Itachi was delivering a nasty death glare.

Ever since Deidera walked in on me and Itachi in the bathroom their hatred for each other only intensified.

"I can't handle you two today." I groaned as I pushed my plate away and rubbed my temples. I had a killer headache and my chakra couldn't even get rid of it.

"If you two love birds are done bickering we have a mission to attend to." Sasori said standing up from the table and making his way outside.

I took that opportunity to escape before Deidera and Itachi could give me a bigger headache than I already had.

All five of us gathered outside of the compound. It was freezing cold and for a moment I was tempted to go run back inside and crawl into my bed. I hated snow and I hated the eternal winter in the Land of Iron even more.

"Alright. It will take about a week to travel from here to the land hidden in the grass. There are twelve days left before Orochimaru will be able to take over Sauske's body, that leaves us with five days to gather our strength back from our traveling and infiltrate his layer. Depending on Kabuto's medicines and his willpower he may be able to accomplish it sooner than that. Orochimau is expecting this attack, our only advantage is he has no sense of what day and what time it will happen. We need to move fast and we need to be efficient." Looking at me and giving a nod Itachi disappeared into the trees and the rest of us followed.

We traveled for twelve hours before taking a rest on my behalf right outside the border of the Land of Wind. Exhausted I plopped down against a tree, drinking water from the canister I packed. I could tell Itachi was irritated.

"Im sorry guys. I just need a couple of minutes and I'll be okay." Leaning my head against the tree I cursed myself. Why out of all the weeks in a year did I have to have this happen to me during this particular week? The week that determined life and death for so many people I loved.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan" Deidera reassured me.

Itachi knelt down in front of me.

"Are you going to be able to stand again anytime soon?" he asked.

I frowned.

"I'm not trying to be insensitive Sakura."

"I know, sorry. I'm alright now we can go." I lied.

Summoning chakra to me feet I took off into the trees again.

We traveled for another twelve hours before making camp at an old abandoned underground Akatsjui hide out Sasori led us to about two hours north of the Sand village. It may have been abandoned for a few years but the rooms were still well preserved. It was good enough for one night's sleep.

I was so relieved to rest. Pulling out a piece of bread and some cheese from my sack I sat down on my cot and quietly enjoyed my meal.

Itachi was above ground securing the premises making sure no shinobi passing by on missions had sensed anything. We were hiding our chakra signatures but you could never be too careful.

Deidera plopped down next to me holding out a rice ball. "Don't you want something a bit more filling than bread and cheese Sakura-chan?

I stared at the rice ball warily. "Uh no thanks Deidera, I'm not too fond of those lately. This will do just fine."

"Suit yourself, yeah?" as he devoured the whole thing in one bite.

I grabbed for my canister and went to take a sip but it was empty.

Dammit.

I didn't realize how much water I had been consuming on the way here. I finished it all and our next scheduled stop for food and water wasn't for another two days. I threw my canister to the side, frustrated with myself.

"Here take mine" Deidera offered.

"No Deidera I'm fine keep your water."

"Take it Sakura-chan I don't need it, yeah." He insisted.

Kisame walked up to my cot grabbing my canister. Walking to the other end of the hideout he performed hand signals and a small pool of water formed, he dipped my canister in it and handed it back to me.

"Don't say I never did anything nice for you." He smirked.

"Thank you, Kisame. That was kind of you." I smiled.

Savoring each sip I screwed the cap back on and put it away in my sack for later.

"Sakura." His voice called from the entrance.

I turned around to Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Come." He ordered.

I walked over to him and he motioned for me to come outside. We walked from underground into a starry night.

"What is it Itachi?" I asked.

"You aren't fully concealing your chakra signature. Why?"

Shocked at his question I didn't know how to respond.

"What do you mean?"

"You're using chakra as we speak. What exactly are you using it for?" he questioned me.

Was he on to me? Had he figured out what I had been doing in my spare time? I panicked.

"I'm not doing it purposely, it may be because I don't feel well. My chakra may be on autopilot trying to heal by itself." I knew he wasn't a medical ninja so I wondered if he'd buy that bullshit excuse I just came up with.

He stared at me for a long time.

"Try and get it under control, we can't risk someone sensing our chakra."

I dodged that bullet.

"Of course." I said turning around to walk into the compound.

He grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Please rest."

"Hai." I nodded, gave his hand a squeeze and walked back into the hideout.

* * *

"This could very well be the most important mission we have dealt with in a long while" Tsunade addressed the entire ANBU squad as well as all the current chunin and Jounin from the rooftop of the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi's hounds have the scent of the piece of clothing shikamaru retrieved from the Akatskui member using his shadow jutsu. Thanks to his quick thinking we now have a path leading us straight to Sakura. I want you all to know that this isn't going to be a simple retrieval mission. The information gathered from the encounter with the two Akatskui memebers six weeks ago revealed that Sakura has not only joined the Akataskui to protect the leaf from a danger still unknown to us, she is also being sought out by Orochimaru. You very well may encounter Orochimaru and the Akatskui at the same time. Please stick together and choose your battles wisely. Whatever you do, avoid harming Sakura, there is a possibility she may put on a facade that she is loyal to the Akatskui in order to protect her true intentions. Sakura has saved many lives on countless missions, during countless battles. During the attack from Pein Sakura single handedly organized the treatment camp site; not losing one life that day. Instead of Sakura saving us it is our time to save Sakura. So please, come together as a village and help me save our dear comrade. I will have shizune and a medical team at the hospital ready to tend to any wounded. The other half of the medical staff and myself will be stationed at the gates of Konoha waiting to give medical assistance to the urgent cases that cannot make it to the hospital. I have only but one request left before all of you depart. Please, everyone come back home to me alive. The will of fire will not be extinguished by the efforts of the enemy!"

The crowd broke out into a roar of cheering and saluting.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled.

"The will of fire still burns!" Ino gave the Hokage a thumbs up.

"Sakura….Saskue….I'm coming to save you both." Naruto said to himself.

And with the Hokage's dismissal the leaf Shinobi and ANBU departed the village.

* * *

Another three days had passed and we had since then traveled from the Land of Wind to the border of the Land of Earth. We were close. Three days travel was left before we reached the land hidden in the grass.

I was deteriorating fast. Itachi was setting an almost impossible pace barely wanting to stop any sooner than once every thirty five hours. We were traveling for almost two days straight at a time.

We were currently stopped at a camp on a river bank. I slipped off my sandals and dipped my sore feet into the cool water. Closing my eyes I savored the feeling of the water current massaging my toes.

Itachi walked up and crouched down next to me handing me bread and cheese.

"You should eat something more. Are you sure you don't want any rice balls or fruit?" he asked.

"No this is just fine." I grabbed the food from his hands.

"We will move again in one hour. There is a storm approaching we must make it to shelter before it hits." He explained.

"Hai." I nodded.

Eating the bread and wiggling my toes in the water I couldn't help but think about how much I was anticipating seeing Sauske again. Would he be happy to see me? Would he come willingly? What will happen between him and Itachi?

My heart sank at the thought of that battle. Either way I was going to lose, because I loved them both.

I had to save them both. There had to be a way, but how? Sauske has spent his entire life determined to avenge his clan and kill Itachi. He abandoned the village and is risking his life and body playing Russian Roulette with Orochimaru. I couldn't kill Orochimaru only to lose Sauske to Itachi, everything I've done up until this point, it would all be in vain. There had to be a way. A way to convince them that they care for each other. A way to show them that they can start over fresh. I needed to prove to them that the slate can be wiped clean and life can start over.

My eyes grew wide.

I know. I know what to do.

* * *

We had crossed the border of the Land of Earth and walked right into a vicious storm. We were forced to drop from the trees and travel on foot because the wind was too great and the branches too wet to travel safely on. The only problem is the rain was whipping so viciously it was almost impossible to see anything. We had lost our sense of direction.

"Itachi!" I yelled over the thunder and howling wind. "We need to find somewhere dry soon, trying to outrun this storm isn't going to work!"

Suddenly a giant gust of wind pushed me causing me to fall over. This damn rain storm was insane.

Shielding my eyes from the whipping rain with my sleeve I stood and realized the wind was so loud Itachi hadn't heard a word I said. I looked around through squinted eyes, I didn't see anyone anymore. Had the gust of wind sent them flying too?

I began to jog blindly, hoping I didn't run into anything. The mud was so thick it was difficult to run through. I stepped in a thick pool of mud and as I went to lift my foot the mud suctioned it to the ground and I feel to my knees.

"Deidera! Itachi! Guys?!" My yelling was diffused by the wind.

A bright blue flash of lightning struck a nearby tree causing a loud _crack! _To resonate throughout the atmosphere.

Standing on my feet once again, I didn't know if I should stay put or blindly make my way forward hoping the storm would pass soon.

A hand grabbed my shoulder.

Thank God, someone found me in this mess.

"We need to find the others!" I yelled over the wind as I turned around "This storm isn't passing anytime—"

Crimson met Jade and I couldn't believe who I was seeing standing in front of me.

"S-Sauske…...?!"

* * *

**Craziness! ahhhh!**


	14. Sakura's Secret Uchiha

**Things will be coming to an end very soon within the next couple of chapters. HOWEVER! Do not fear there will be a sequel to this story because I have sooooooooooooooo much more I will be doing wit this. You will see what I mean : ))))) You guys are awesome! ENJOY!**

**I dont own Naruto. kthanksbye.**

* * *

**Itachi**

The wind and rain made it impossible to see anything more than a foot in front of me. Such a vicious storm is to be expected in the Land of Earth.

"Sakura!" I yelled over the howling wind.

A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I lost Sakura and Sasori, yeah!" Deidera yelled into my ear.

This storm had completely thrown off our sense of direction and split up our formation.

"We have no time to waste! You and Kisame continue on towards Orochimaru's hideout, I will find Sakura!"

Deidera nodded and summoned his clay bird, climbing on to its back. Not even a second after it tried to take flight the bird was blown into a tree I was standing next to.

Picking him up by his collar and fed up with his ignorance I glared into his eyes.

"Travel on foot, _Deidera!"_

Snatching the collar of his cloak from my grasp he cursed aloud to himself and took off running into the storm, causing me to lose sight of him.

"Idiot. What did he think would happen?" I said to myself.

My attention was pulled away from Deidera by a bright blue bolt of lightning striking the tree beside me.

Jumping back to distance myself from the tree, I instantly recognized that had been no ordinary lightning bolt. The chances of lightening striking the tree I happened to be standing next to were less than one in a thousand.

"Little brother. You've come to try and stop us all by yourself. Still as arrogant and foolish as always." I said aloud to myself.

Suddenly I was knocked into the ground by a collision.

Jumping to my feet immediately I pulled my kunai out.

"Hey watch where the hell you're going its already hard enough to see in the damn storm!"

The jinchuriki?

He stood, regaining his balance and looked up at me, his eyes had a strange orange tint to them. Observing his features further I recognized that jutsu. The boy was in sage mode, which could only mean one thing. He was tracking either Orochimaru for Sauske or the Akatskui looking for Sakura.

"YOU!" he screamed pointing a single finger at me.

"Where is Sakura!?" he yelled.

"I do not have time to waste on you Naruto Uzamaki."

"Yeah well I'm not letting you get away!" he formed a hand sign.

"Shadow cone jutsu!"

At least two dozen shadow clones surrounded me. Foolish child. If he had any chance of fighting to save Sakura or Sauske he was wasting his chakra on me.

My sharigan allowed me to easily anticipate each attack from all his show clones, cutting them down with taijutsu and my kunai.

Catching his gaze with my eyes I caught him in a genjutsu.

I watched him grab his chest and fall to his knees coughing.

To him, inside my genjutsu I had just drove my kunai straight through his heart.

"NO!" he screamed. "That won't work on me this time Itachi! RELEASE!"

What!? Had he broken through my genjutsu?

"I can see straight through your mind games in sage mode. It's no use." He smiled triumphantly.

Fed up with childs play, I wove hand signs "Firestyle! Fireball jutsu!" my flames burned so bright in the dark of the rainstorm I couldn't see if I landed a direct hit.

"I told you in sage mode im different." His voice came from behind me.

I turned around deflecting his kunai attack with my own.

One hand held our kunai in a deadlock and I used the other to land a punch on his stomach. The second his grip loosened I swung my leg and uppercut him with my foot causing him to fly backwards.

The boy recovered quickly. At this rate if I didn't end this fast, I was going to lose any trace of Sakura in this rain storm. Resulting to methods I never thought I would have to I closed my eyes and focused.

"Amaterasu!" a curtain of black flames formed in between the leaf ninja and I.

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed from the other side.

I immediately took of running to search for Sakura. A jolt of pain rushed through my head. Grabbing my aching head I felt a trickle a blood escape my eye. My vision began to blur.

"Dammit!" I cursed aloud.

I had used entirely too much chakra on one small side battle. I could only hope I had enough to endure the battle ahead.

* * *

**Sakura**

"S-Sauske!?" I stood there wide eyed and baffled.

Grabbing me by my arm he pulled me taking off into a sprint.

I didn't understand how he was running like this at full speed when it was impossible to see no more than a foot in front of you.

His grip on my arm tightened and he pulled me forward into his arms embracing me in a hug as he jumped into the air. As we started to descend I was able to see that Sauske had just jumped off of the edge of a cliff.

"Are you insane!?" I screamed.

We plunged into the river below. Sauske dragged me by my wrist underwater, swimming into an opening. I gasped for air as we broke through the surface.

"Sauske! What are you doing?!" I climbed out of the water looking around.

We were in an underground cave right off of the river.

"Kaubto returned from a mission I had no knowledge of about six weeks ago. I overheard your name in the conversation about the Akatskui. I had to see if it was true. Judging by your cloak, I assume it is." He stared at me intensely.

Without saying a word I ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. I heard him gasp in surprise.

"Sauske after all this time….why?...we've all been so worried…..please come home….." I sobbed.

Grabbing me by my shoulders he pushed me away from him.

"Sakura, listen. Orochimaru is going to use you to heal his arms after that he will kill you."

"I know."

"What? What do you mean you know?" he looked surprised.

"Sauske….there's so much you don't know."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped by the Akatskui about six months ago during a battle, Itachi was going blind and abducted me to have me heal his eyes." I started.

I continued on telling Sauske about Kabuto and how he lied about his deal with the Akatskui, I told him about the battle with Aoi and Kabuto, my training, and my proposition with the leader.

Sasuke sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Sakura…you've been through all of that for Naruto and I. Why?"

After all these years Sauske still didn't understand. Well….he understand why I don't think he could understand how I could still feel the way I do about him after all that he's done over these past five years.

"Sauske, you and Naruto are my family. The village, our comrades, Konoha I live and I will die for them; for you. I love you all with my whole heart."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "You're still an annoying, naïve, little girl."

Normally his words would have cut like a knife through my heart, but I was no longer that little thirteen year old Sakura always crying and standing in the background useless. I narrowed my eyes and him and poked him in his chest with my finger.

"You listen to me Uchiha! I only told you half of what I have been through, everything Naruto and I have done to save you and you still act like a stuck up, arrogant, snob! You're not that cool and you're the naïve one! Risking losing your body to Orochimaru all to seek revenge on Itachi! Grow up Sauske! Letting hatred consume you like that, you're basically Orochimaru's little bitch! So shut up because as of today you are coming home to Konoha!" I was nearly out of breath by the end of my rant.

"Sakura?" he pinched his eyebrows together and tilted his head.

"Did you not hear anything I just said to you?!" I balled my fists up ready to punch him if he said no.

"Why am I sensing two different chakra signatures within you?"

I froze. My heart temporarily stopped. My mind stopped functioning and I couldn't seem to find the words to speak.

Wide eyed and caught off guard, I locked eyes with Sauske. Reading my facial expression and observing my lack of response he narrowed his eyes.

"No…it can't be…..you aren't? Saukra? Please tell me you're not….who's is it?" he stumbled over his words.

I knew what I was about to say to him would change everything but it was the only thing that could prevent Sauske and Itachi from killing each other. I hadn't planned on telling Sauske like this, I planned on telling them together at once, but at this point lying was out of the question. I had lied long enough.

I leaned in and whispered my secret into Sauske's ear.

* * *

"Guys the storm is finally subsiding!" Ino yelled back towards Shikamaru and Neji.

"Let's pick up speed, my ninja hounds can smell again now that the rain has subsided. We got lucky, despite the rain we stayed on track and are extremely close." Kakashi leaned on a tree branch and pushed off with his feet, taking off into the air again.

"Sensai, we are approaching a fire." Neji warned. "Naruto is there."

"Is he okay!?" he asked.

"He's fine it looks like he's trying to find a way around." He reassured her by checking with his byankugan.

Catching up to the fire, they descended from the trees.

"Naruto what happened here?" Shikamaru asked.

Black flames?" Neji questioned.

"You ran into Itachi I see." Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, he got away thanks to these stupid black flames! And it's still raining so why aren't they going out!?" Naruto yelled.

"Amaterasu…..inextinguishable black flames that only burn out once they've devoured everything they were meant to destroy. The most powerful flames in fire nature. " Kakashi explained.

"Well know what are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's away a round it, I can see it. Ascend back into the trees" Neji ordered.

Taking off into the trees Neji easily rerouted them around the black flames.

They continued travel for another half hour before one of Kakashi's hounds sounded off.

"Stop." Kakashi ordered.

"What's wrong Sensai?" Naruto sensed something.

"We're here."

Looking around at nothing but trees a river and a cliff, Naruto couldn't understand how a river bank in the middle of a forest could be Orochimaru's hidden layer.

"Uh Sensai….there's nothing here." Naruto said.

"Of course there isnt you idiot, its called a HIDDEN LAYER for a reason." Ino snorted disgusted by his ignorance.

Looking around shikamaru contemplated and observed. Orochimaru wouldn't make access to his layer easy. It would be something that required effort and thinking skills. Scanning his surrounding Shikamaru noticed the cliff. Following the river, he made his way downstream towards the drop off. Looking down he noticed a waterfall and another river bank at the bottom.

"There. He's down there." Shkimaru pointed to the waterfall.

After a moment of contemplating Kakshi understood.

"Ah…very nicely done Shikamaru. A sharp mind as always." Kakashi patted his shoulder.

"Ok, can someone tell me what I'm missing? I don't see anything!' Naruto squinted his eyes, whipping his head back and forth trying to see what they were seeing.

"Down at the bottom of the waterfall you moron. Orochimaru is most likely underground living like the snake that he is. We are going to have to jump." Shikamaru explained.

"Alright then let's go!' Naruto took off running but Kakashi caught him by the arm.

"You need to listen, stop being hasty there's more." He reprimanded.

"Once we get down there everyone need to swim underwater and look for anything that looks like it could be an entrance. The land hidden in the grass tends to have many underwater caves that lead to giant tunnels and more caves. If Kakashi's hounds are tracking the scent in this area, then underground is the only logical place to look." Shikimaru approached the edge.

"Alright let's do this." Ino braced herself.

All five of them jumped off one by one landing in the river below.

Scanning the ground beneath the river Neji had the upper hand. Within seconds his Byankugan revealed a large opening. Coming up for air Neji waited for the other to do the same.

Ino came up first, followed by shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Where is Naruto?" Ino sighed.

Naruto swam by Kakashi underwater and kakashi reached out a hand pulling him to the surface by his hair.

"Hey what the hell!?" he started.

"I have found an entrance." Neji interjected.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!"

"Naruto wait. You all need to remember we have been separated from ANBU thanks to that storm. We don't know what we may encounter in there. Remember your training and remember the words lady Tsunade spoke to you before we departed the village. We are here to save Sakura and Sakura only. Choose your battles wisely." Kakashi purposely turned his attention to Naruto as he spoke."

"Hai, Sensai" they all agreed collectively.

Naruto knew deep in his heart that there was no way he was walking out of there without Sauske and Sakura.

"I'm sorry sensai" he thought to himself as they all followed neji descending into the water.

* * *

**Itachi**

I caught up to Deidera, Kisame and Sasori after the battle with the Nine Tails child.

Kisame was smart enough to search the rivers for entrances while Deidera search the ground from the skies above.

Kisame had discovered an underground entrance, in a river at the bottom of a waterfall. We had swam into the entrance and ended up in a dry underground cave with long tunnels.

I could faintly sense Sakura's chakra nature.

"She was here, and she is still close." I focused on the extremely faint chakra signature.

"That mean's Orochimaru is this way then, yeah?" Deidera asked

"Hn" I took off running down the long tunnels.

I was certain Sauske had taken her when she became separated during the storm. Those were no ordinary lightning bolts and it wasn't by chance they struck the tree I was standing next to.

As I made my way down the tunnels I had an unfamiliar tugging in my chest and the intense desire to see Sakura. I needed to visibly see her with my own eyes to confirm her safety.

_You finally admit you care for her._

She is mine, I must keep her safe.

_You are afraid._

I fear nothing.

I halted to a stop at the sight of six different entrance ways.

"Well this is extremely inconvenient" Sasori observed.

"Perhaps we should split up." Kisame suggested.

"Or just take a guess, yeah?"

I activated my sharigan; Quietly observing he turned his attention to the ground. There were tiny, subtle pink silk like strands. So subtle only his sharigan would catch sight of them. She had left a trail with strands of her hair.

"Clever girl." I said aloud.

"What?" Deidera asked.

"Sakura has left strands of her hair behind for us to follow. She's this way." I took off running into the 5th tunnel from the left.

Approaching the end of the tunnel I saw light and heard voices.

"You foolish girl!" Orochimaru's voice echoed.

"I'd rather die than help you!" Sakura sounded strong and determined.

As I cleared the tunnel he stepped into a large well lit cave, similar looking to the one they extracted the one tail out of the 3rd kazakage in.

Orochimaru and Sakura were face to face, as Kabuto restrained her with her hands bend behind her back.

He looked down at Sakura's stomach, then back at her, smiling like she had just revealed a new forbidden jutsu to him.

"It looks like someone has been keeping a little secret." He laughed maliciously.

My attention was stolen by another figure in the room. Sauske.

He was approaching me head on, chidori activated.

"I have waited for this day for so long. Today I will avenge our clan Itachi!" he came running full speed aiming for my heart.

I easily side stepped his attack, ramming my kunai into his shoulder. I didn't have time to fight him right now there were more important matters.

"Sauske, I have no interest in you at the moment" I deflected a kick to the throat.

"Do not brush me off like your annoying little brother! We aren't children anymore Itachi face me like a man!"

He threw a shiruken in my direction, jumping in the air to avoid it I landed on my feet easily.

"Sauske I told—"

I was cut off by another shiruken ramming into my leg. A second shiruken hiding in the shadow of another?

"I told you, I'm not the younger brother you once knew." He smiled.

"Itachi! Sauske stop this! Don't fight!" Sakura pleaded.

"You've even managed to make Sakura betray the leaf. You're poison, she told me everything." He spat.

"You're one to talk Sauske, You are a rouge ninja." I pulled the shiruken out of my leg not even flinching at the pain.

I didn't have enough chakra left to fight sauske and Orochimaru. The fight with the nine tails boy took for effort than I had planned.

"You kidnapped her and brainwashed her!" he yelled.

"I abducted her yes. However Sakura has made her own decision to join the Akatskui on her own free will." I responded.

"She has risked everything for you and you don't even have the slightest clue of what I'm talking about! She's protecting something precious of yours that you don't even know about! How did such a selfless, strong, foolish girl fall in love with someone like you!" he roared.

Our argument was interrupted by the nine tails boy and a group of leaf ninja bursting through the tunnels. The nine tails boy looked like he was about to speak and instead stared past me wide eyed.

Sakura let out an blood curdiling scream that caused even me to flinch at the sound.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T'! MY BABY! NOT MY BABY!"

Sauske and I instantly turned around to see Kabuto's kunai rammed into Sakura's stomach, cutting her flesh surgically.

For the first time panic caused me to monetarily freeze.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the nine tails boy yelled breaking me out of my trance.

I immediately was at Kabuto's side stabbing him in the neck. Still he refused to loosen his grip on the kunai cutting into Sakura.

Her screams filled the room, causing my anger to boil over.

Sauske approached the other side of Kabuto grabbing him by the neck.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"I must have the Uchiha child! Lord Orochimaru needs the child!" he sounded possessed.

Uchiha child? What was he talking about?

"Enough of this." I grabbed both his wrists snapping them in half easily.

With both wrists now broken he could no longer maintain his grip on the kunai.

I instantly stole Sakura from his arms and held her in mine. She was losing a substantial amount of blood.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru hissed.

Somehow, managing with broken wrists Kabuto went diving towards the ground taking Sauske with him, biting his finger and summoning Orochimaru's snake. Sauske quickly removed the kunai from Kabuto's neck, replacing it with the grip of his hands, twisting it to the side with a _snap!_ Kabuto fell lifeless to the ground.

Sauske looked at me holding Sakura in my arms.

"If you care for her at all, save her and leave this to me." He said as he summoned his own snake.

Leaving Sauske to battle Orochimaru I turned my attention back to Sakura.

Her normally bright jade eyes were wet with tears, and becoming dull and lifeless.

"Itachi…..please….save the baby…..save our daughter."

* * *

**How was it? Did you enjoy? REVIEW!**


	15. Love Conquors All

**So many great things happened in this chapter! I am anticipating the next chapter to be the last before I start the sequel. If not there will def be no more than 2 more chapters left to this first story. How do you think it will end? : )**

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto watched in horror as Kabuto plunged a kunai into Sakura's stomach.

Before he could react Itachi and Sauske were both at her side. Itachi stabbed him in the neck but still Kabuto sliced into Sakura's stomach.

Sauske appeared on the other side of Kabuto grabbing him by his neck.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"I must have the Uchiha child! Lord Orochimaru needs the child!"

Uchiha child? What was he talking about?

A loud _snap!_ Echoed throughout the cave. Naruto watched as Itachi snapped both of Kabuto's wrists in half causing him to release the kuani and Itachi to grab Sakura in his arms.

Kabuto dove to the floor taking Sauske with him and bit his finger, summoning Orochimaru's snake. Naruto watched Sauske snap Kabuto's neck, leaving his lifeless on the floor.

Sauske in return summoned his own snake.

Sensai versus student. There was a snake on snake showdown about to take place.

"Now's our chance!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait Naruto." Kakashi ordered. "We are only here to bring Sakura back."

"Sensai you can't just leave Sauske here to battle Orochimaru alone. Arms or no arms he still is a legendary sanin!"

Neji shook his head "Naruto Sauske is a rogue ninja we couldn't bring him back with us even if we tried. Lady Tsunade would never let him past the gates."

"Im not leaving here without him and im not letting him fight this battle alone! He just saved Sakura's life! If Sauske didn't care about the village and us anymore he wouldn't have killed Kabuto and he wouldn't be battling to protect Sakura right now!" Naruto argued.

Before Kakshi could speak Ino stepped up and stood by Naruto's side.

"Kakashi Sensai, I will fight by Naruto's side. I'm sorry but he's right. We have the opportunity to bring them both home." Ino looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Ino are you crazy? That isnt the same Sauske that you obsessed over as a child. He's dangerous and controlled by his desire to seek revenge." Shikimaru stood next to Kakashi as if to physically symbolize who he as siding with.

"Naruto I can't let you waste time here trying to drag Sauske back to Konoha. Who's to say he want's to come back? Remember the last time you tracked him down? It took you three years to find him and it only took him five minutes to refuse to come home and disappear again. The Sauske we knew and loved is gone." Kakashi starred into his pupils eyes.

Naruto clenched his fist and his icy blue eyes stared back into Kakashi's onxy.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto threw the words his Sensai once told him right back at him.

Hearing his own words come so sincerely from his pupil's mouth, Kakashi secretly was brimming with pride.

"_Obito….your words still give others courage. Allowing them to remind me what is important in life when I forget."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ino, go tend to Sakura, Neji you go with her just in case Itachi tries anything. Shikimaru, Naruto and I will help Sauske."

"Hai" Naruto smiled inside.

_Thank you sensai._

Ino and Neji took off running. Ignoring Itachi, Ino knelt by her side while Neji closely kept an eye on the Uchiha.

"Sakura! Sakura what happened!" Ino became frantic at the sight of her wounds.

Neji observed the Uchiha staring down at Sakura when a look of complete and utter shock on his face.

"Ino…..please….save the baby first…" Sakura struggled to get the words out as she choked on her own blood.

"Baby?! You're pregnant!?"

"Ino please…..no time….dying…."

Ino understood. "Right, I'm sorry we will save that conversation for later when you're feeling better because you _will_ get better. I don't have as much experience as you and Hinata but I've picked up a few things here and there from the both of you."

Leaning in to grab Sakura's arm and lie her flat on the ground, Ino was stopped by Itachi gripping her wrist and squeezing down hard. His sharigan was ablaze and looking at Ino with an intent to kill.

Neji reached for a kunai but Ino stopped him.

"Neji don't!" Ino couldn't believe she was looking back directly into the crimson eyes of the deadly Itachi Uchiha. However, despite his chilling gaze, there was a reason for it. He was protective over her but why?

"Oh my God…..it's yours isnt it?" Ino asked him.

"Ino what are you talking about?" Neji was becoming irritated.

"Yes…" his voice was barely audible.

"Neji don't attack, the baby is his."

Neji's eyes grew wide and he quickly composed himself. "I understand"

"Please help her." Itachi released Ino's wrist.

"Don't worry I'll keep her alive until we can get her to Lady Tsunade, I promise."

* * *

**Itachi**

"Don't worry I'll keep her alive until we can get her to Lady Tsunade, I promise."

The blond haired kunoichi who resembled Deidera, was sincere with her words. She reminded me of Sakura, they must be good friends.

"Please lie her on the floor."

I stared at her silently. For reasons I did not know, I didnt want Sakura to leave my arms.

_Itachi….please save the baby….save our daughter._

_The chakra signature back in the sand...it wasn't yours it was the child's._

_I'm sorry…..I…..wanted to protect her….._

Itachi's inner self made an appearance and this time he didn't mind.

_Up until that moment you denied all of the feelings that Sakura caused to rush to the surface, threatening to expose themselves_._ Hearing that you were going to father initially shocked you_.

Yes…

_And now it scares you. If Sakura does not survive you will lose her and the child._

She will not die! I won't let it happen!

_You have another chance. For the first time in a long time you have what you lost all those years ago._

A family….

_You have the opportunity to expose the truth of what happened that night._

Sakura will live….my child will live….

"Itachi." Ino's voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"I won't let anyone else harm her, please I need her flat on the floor in order to help her and get a good look at her and the baby. You can carry her to the village after I am done."

"They will never let me step foot past the front gates." I told her.

"Yes they will, I will make sure of it. Now please lie her down." She seemed sincere.

"Hn" I gently set Sakura on the ground and let the blonde kunoichi do her work.

"Sakura, how far along are you?" she asked.

"Fi-five….." she struggled to get the words out.

"Five months okay, that's about twenty weeks along. The baby would be extremely premature if Tsunade has to perform an emergency C-section but it would be able to survive out of the womb at least. Neji I need your eyes to examine the baby in the womb while I tend to Sakura."

Five months? That means….she was pregnant after the rape. How did she conceal it for so long? How did I not notice her uncontrolled chakra signatures until just this past week? When did she find out? How Sakura managed to hide something like this from me for so long, from someone like me was beyond me. Only Sakura had the ability to truly, continuously surprise me this way.

"Byankugan." The Hyuga boy focused intensely.

"What do you see?" the kunoichi asked as she ripped Sakura's shirt open.

"The child is fine right now. Sakura has a chakra shield protecting the womb, it wont last for long because Sakura won't have the strength to maintain it. Just her maintaining it now instead of using it to heal herself is killing her, she pushing out chakra she doesn't have she should have run out of chakra already." He explained.

"Sakura, I need you to take the shield down the baby is okay." The kunoichi told her.

"No!" she managed to shout.

"Sakura if you keep pushing out this amount of chakra you're going to die before we can get you to Lady Tsunade. Please trust me, it's safe to take your chakra shield down." She pleaded

"I don't care about dying…..save her…." She was incredibly stubborn.

"Sakura I can't perform a C-section! I need you to survive until we can get you and the baby to Tsunade! You and the baby will both die if you don't preserve your chakra! You're a medical ninja you know I'm right!" she shouted at her.

"Fine..."

"Kunoichi….sasori knows medical ninjutsu, he's saved her before." I told her.

"The one who healed her when she stabbed herself?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, bring him here." She agreed.

Sasori and Deidera had been standing quietly in the tunnel entrance waiting for the opportunity to catch Orochimaru off guard. Now that Sauske and the nine tails boy were fighting him their help was no longer necessary.

"Sasori, come." I called him and Deidera came with.

"The kunoichi has very basic medical training, assist her." I commanded.

Sakura began to cough violently, choking on her own blood.

"Roll her over on her side!" the blonde ordered.

Sasori and I propped her up on her side, supporting her back with the palm of our hands while the blonde kunoichi, held Sakura's pink hair out of the way and supported her head.

"Her heart beat is slowing" the Hyuga boy warned.

"Kunoichi, pump chakra directly to her abdomen to slow down the bleeding while I pump chakra directly to her heart." Sasori guided her step by step.

"We must leave now or she wont make it." Hyuga boy said impatiently.

"We will get there faster if we travel on my bird, yeah?" Deidera made himself useful for once.

"Then leave now." I ordered.

"Hai, lets go" the kunochi agreed.

"I cant carry all of you." Deidera said.

"I must go to keep her alive, as well as the blone and the Hyuga boy to keep us updated on her condition." Sasori looked at me.

"Wherever she goes I go." I glared back at him.

"I will travel on foot behind you all, my byankugan will allow me to see her even from far distances." The Hyuga boy said.

"That's still too many people." Deidera said gazing at me.

"I said wherever she goes I go."

Did they honestly think I would leave Sakura and my child?

"Itachi please we don't have time for stubbornness!" the kunochi addressed me.

"That is my child." I said.

The kunoichi contemplated hard, and glanced up at something behind me. Her face suddenly lit up.

"Naruto! His sage toads! We can travel on one of them as well." She suggested.

Glancing behind me I observed the boy and a giant toad, along with my brother and his snake battling head to head with Orochimaru's snake. If Sakura had any chance of survival she need to leave soon and that meant their battle needed to end soon as well. Entrusting the leaf ninja completely, Itachi rose to his feet.

"Keep her alive." I said as I left to end Orochimaru for good.

* * *

"Aoda, fend off Manda and buy us enough time to kill Orochimaru." Sasuke commanded his large blue snake.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama" the snake replied.

"Gamakichi! Go help him out!" Naruto commanded.

"What are you doing here, dobe? This is my fight." Sauske asked.

"I told you back then and I'll tell you again now, I'll save you even if it kills me! Sakura-chan risked her life to come save you today you better bring your ass home after this fight!" Naruto warned.

"Sasuke….I should have known this would happen. Betraying your own sensai?" Orochimaru hissed.

"As I recall Orochimaru, you told me I wouldn't be able to kill Itachi unless I was heartless. I can commit my first heartless act by killing you. Sensai or not, you tried to kill Sakura and steal her child, my niece. You will die for that." Sasuke clenched his fist at his sides.

"WAIT WHAT? NIECE?SAKURA'S PREGNANT? BY ITACHI!?" Naruto's mouth was hanging wide open with his eyes bulging out of his head.

"You really are a loser, and a stupid one at that." Sasuke sighed.

"I can't believe Sakura-chan is having Itachi's baby….why?" he said aloud to himself.

"Naruto! Get yourself together dobe!" Sasuke reprimanded.

"Right! Sorry! Orochimaru you're going down!" Naruto pointed a single finger at him.

"Chidori!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke's head snapped in the direction of the echo. Kakashis stood off to the side, chidori ablaze prepared to attack.

"Kakashi sensai." Sasuke addressed him.

"It took Naruto to remind me, but, no matter your standing with the village, you are still my student and my comrade. I will protect you with my life as long as your intentions towards your comrades are good, in which I can clearly see they are." Kakashi approached Sauske.

"Lets do this!" Naruto shouted!

"Resengan!"

"Chidori!"

"Chidori!"

Student and sensai all rushed towards Orochimaru. Naruto was thrown to the side by a snake that submerged from Orochimaruis arm, as Sasuke chidori was deflected by a sword that was regurgitated from Orochimaru's mouth. Kakashi landed a direct hit to the snake protruding from his arm slicing right through its neck, decapitating it.

"Manda swallow the nine tails whole!" Orochimaru commanded.

Turning his attention away from Aoda, Manda dove straight for Naruto who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Aoda, stop him!" Sasuke commanded.

Aoda slithered at the speed of lightning scooping Naruto into his mouth before Manda had the chance to.

"Ahh! Let me out of here you stupid snake!" Naruto screamed from inside of Aoda's mouth. Slithering next to Sasuke's side Aoda opended his mouth allowing Naruto to walk out.

"Your snake tried to eat me!" he yelled.

"He just saved your life you idiot!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Guys! Pay attention!" Kakashi warned.

Orochimaru's neck extended like a yoyo reaching out and wrapping around Sasuke restraining him completely. Sasuke activated his curse mark, his wings emerged slicing through the snake skin wrapped around his body.

"Orochimaru, it's time the tables have turned. I will be absorbing you."

"Big words for an Uchiha hatchling." Orochimaru laughed as he lunged for Sasuke.

Activating his sharigan Sasuke pulled orochimaru into another dimension, showing him the body jump ritual.

Inside of the dimension Orochimaru had created Sasuke used his curse mark to reverse the ritual.

The pink snake matter began to consume Orochimaru.

"What? Impossible! This is my domain!" he yelled.

"Your domain is no match for my eyes. I have reversed the ritual with eyes and am now absorbing you with my curse mark. Ironic isnt it? The power you gave me to seek you out and eventually allow you to consume me is now the sole thing that is allowing me to consume you." Saskue smiled.

In the meantime outside of the domain Aoda and Manda continued to battle. Leaving Naruto and Kakashi to only watch.

"Shikamaru! Aid Aoda with your shadow jutsu." Kakashi ordered.

"There aren't any shadows close by enough to allow me to do that. This cave is poorly lit." he responded.

"I shall help you." Itachi said as he wove hand signs.

"Firestyle! Fireball jutsu!" a large flame escaped his lips creating a giant shadow as the light combined with the darkness of the cave.

Shikimaru seized the opportunity. Pressing his hands together and holding his two fingers he commanded his shadow jutsu.

"Shadow bind technique!" his shadow slithered over to Manda binding him. Shikimaru now had complete control over Manda forcing his movements mirror his.

"Shikimaru, direct him over to Naruto and I" Kakashi wove hand signs.

Shikimaru walked over to Kakashi and Manda followed against his will.

"Resengan!"

"Resengan!"

Both Naruto and Kakashi summoned the deadly jutsu attacking from opposite sides. As they came in contact a bright blue glow illuminated the cave. After the jutsu died down there was nothing left of Manda, he had been completely obliterated.

Kakashi fell to his knees panting hard.

"That resengan knocks me off my feet every time." He said breathlessly.

"We got him, yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"You summoned me here for nothing you little twerp!" Gamakichi yelled.

"Oh shut up!" he yelled back.

"Actually your summoning will not be in vain, toad." Itachi spoke.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi responded.

"Sakura is dying, Deidera, sasori, and the blond kunoichi will take her upon Deidera's bird and fly her back to the godamine Hokage. The huga child and I need transportation there as well we will be too slow on foot and I will not leave Sakura nor my child."

Just then Sasuke came back to consciousness form his domain.

"It is done. Orochimaru is absorbed." He said.

"Why should we trust you!" Naruto yelled at Itachi.

Just then the ANBU black ops came bursting out of the tunnels. Spotting Sasuke and Aoda first they all threw one large kunai attack catching Sasuke off guard.

Itachi immediately threw himself in front of the attack deflecting most but taking the hit for some.

As he stood there with his arms spread out and kunai lodged into his legs, chest and arms everyone froze in disbelief.

"He is innocent. You will not harm him, he has killed Orochimaru and saved Sakura's life." Itachi sounded deadly.

Sasuke stood wide eyed "Itachi…what are you doing…?"

"All this time I never wanted to kill you, I've never wanted to fight you. There's so many things I lied about that night, so many things you do not understand because I never wanted to burden you with them so instead I pushed you away. It did not realize until now, until Sakura pushed through to break down my walls, until I learned I had a child on the way. I have been a foolish older brother Sasuke, and for that I hope you can forgive me one day."

"Itachi…." Sasuke was speechless.

"Now is not the time, Sakura must get back to the Leaf to survive." Itachi pulled the kunai out of his limbs.

" ANBU Stand down." Kakashi commanded.

"Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade specifically said Sauske was not to be a part of the retrieval mission." The member with the fox mask spoke.

"I don't care, as your former captain I am telling you to stand down. If Sakura dies because of your ignorance Lady Tsunade will have more than a simple punishment in store for all of you. She ordered that we all came back to her alive, did she not?" Kakashi stood to his feet.

After a slight hesitation the ANBU captain backed down. "Escort them back to the village, Sakura Haruno is wounded!"

"Gamakichi transport Kakashi, Neji, and I back to the village." Naruto commanded.

"Aoda, you've done well. transpot me back to the Leaf and then you can go." Sasuke commanded.

Deidera who was quietly observing the situation pulled out a clay bombs tossing them across the cave. A large explosion went off causing the roof of the cave to crumble exposing day light.

Summoning his bird he hopped on.

"Load her on here, yeah."

Itachi walked over picking up Sakura in his arms. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.

"Open your eyes, you can't sleep just yet." Itachi leaned down and whispered into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Kunoichi there is no need for your assistance any further I have it handled from here, her bleeding in her abdomen has slowed down. I will ride with Didera and Itachi." Sasori said.

"No way,"Ino protested. How do I know you won't run away with her."

"I give you my Ino Yamanaks. The Godamine Hokage is the only one who can save her and my child at this point. I would not risk Sakura's life." Itachi deactivated his sharigan to look less intimidating as he looked her in her eyes.

Ino believed him and nodded.

"I'm trusting you to keep your word Uchiha."

Hopping on the back of the clay bird Deidera, Itachim Sasori and Sakura took off through the hole in the top of the cave.

Naruto and Kakashi followed behind, followed by Sasuke.

"Ino, you can ride on Aoda with me. Hurry." Sasuke stopped to grab her before exiting the cave.

With the Anbu following behind the race back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves began.

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that brother to brother moment between Itachi and Sasuke! REVIEWS!**


	16. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Sorry for the long wait! School started back up and you know how that goes. **

* * *

"Hinata, do you see anything?" Tsunade asked impatiently, her hands gripping each side of her hips.

Hinata squinted, straining to further the distance of her visual kekkei genkai.

"No, Lady Tsunade not yet, I'm sorry, but I'm sure everything is well and Naruto and the others are on their way back as we speak."she responded softly.

Tsunade was growing more worried with each hour that passed. It had been over a week since the ANBU and leaf ninja left the village on the retrieval mission. Tsunade had the village and hospital on standby for three days in a row now, Naruto and the others were scheduled to return home the day before yesterday.

_Sakura I pray they found you and everyone is on their way home safe. I refuse to lose any more lives to Orochimaru. _

"Lady Tsunade, I see…..a bird!?" Hinata's usual soft voice was raised an octave higher in anticipation.

"A bird?" Tsuande asked.

"Yes, a giant white bird with….Akatskui! No wait….I see Sakura she's with the Akatskui, two of them. She's injured badly. Oh! There's Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi on Gamakichi! They are okay! And there's -" Hinata pasued.

"There's who? Who else do you see? Where are the ANBU? Where's Ino?" Tsunade was frowning with concern.

"Saskue-kun! He has Ino and they are on a giant snake! The ANBU are following behind them." Hinata was almost breathless at the sight.

"Sakuke?!" Lady Tsunade's chakra flared automatically at the thought. Sasuke and a snake only meant one thing. Orochimaru must be with them.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Tsunade hissed.

"Oh…well….let me see…..he's not with them my lady. I don't see him at all, just Sasuke and Ino. Here they come!" Hinata deactivated her Byankugan.

"Everyone in positions! They have returned! Those who I assigned as messengers, go inform shizune to prepare the hospital staff for immediate action at once!" Tsunade barked out her orders.

Tsunade watched as a giant clay bird descended from the sky down in front of the gates of Konoha. Itachi Uchiha jumped down from the bird, holding a limp Sakura in his arms, and with him Sasori the puppet master of the red sand followed. As the approached the gate Tsunade summoned ANBU with the wave of a hand.

"You will not take another step Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade warned.

ANBU stood between Tsuande and the entrance at the gates.

"Godamine Hokage, it will serve you well to listen to me before you act hastily." Itachi responded.

"This is not a negotiation Ita-" he cut her off.

"Sakura is pregnant and dying, if she doesn't seek medical attention from you now she and my child will die." He said calmly.

"Preganant? You're child…..? WHAT?!" Tsunade froze.

"Princess Tsunade, for someone who is spoken so highly of throughout the nations you are slow to react. I told you this is an emergency." He said.

Tsunade glanced at the limp Sakura in his arms, observing Sasori. His hand was completely submerged into her chest and she sensed the flow of chakra he was pumping directly to her heart. Tsunade realized the seriousness of the situation and snapped herself out of her temporary moment of shock.

"Give her to me." Tsunade ordered.

"I will not leave her." Itachi responded.

"You sure as hell aren't coming into this village!" Tsunade snapped.

"This was my home once. I mean to harm to the village or anyone in it. I will not leave Sakura or my child. She doesn't leave my arms." Itachi refused to budge.

"Give her to me Itachi!" Tsuande balled her fists.

"Your stubbornness will be the cause of her death." Itachi was becoming impatient.

Sakura suddenly coughed, spitting blood all over the front of Itachi's cloak.

"M-m-m- lady….pl-please…..let him in…..the baby…..dying….." her voice was barely audible causing everyone to strain hear her.

As foolish as it was, Tsunade struggled on what to do. Sakura and her child were dying but she couldn't let a mass serial killer back into the village after everything that he had done.

Naruto and Gamakichi arrived at the gates. Naruto and Kakashi jumped down. Ino and Sauske followed behind shortly.

"Granny let him in! It's okay he's on our side!" Naruto shouted while running to the gates.

"Tsuande don't be foolish, you know she doesn't have much time. Let them all pass, including Sasuke." Kakashi said as Sasuke silently approached Kakashi's side.

"Have you lost your minds?!" Tsunade's voice was booming, echoing throughout the trees.

"Tsunade….now isn't the time. Trust me, I would never put the village in jeopardy." Kakashi approached her laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Hokage!" the ANBU captain appeared suddenly before her. "They all speak truthfully, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha saved Sakura and defeated Orochimaru. If it weren't for them she would be dead and we would have failed." he turned to Kakashi nodding.

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded back.

Take a few more moments to ponder, Tsunade sensed a second chakra signature coming from Sakura that caught her attention.

_A baby….Sakura is having a baby…._

Tsunade knew how precious this little life was to Sakura without even having to speak to Sakura herself. If Tsunade knew her student as well as he thought she did, she knew that Sakura had risked her life for this child's life as well as the life of her other comrades. She has risked everything to save everyone but herself. It was time for someone to take a risk to save Sakura.

"Come, and hurry we must get her to the hospital and perform an emergency surgery at once." Tsuande waved for Itachi and the others to follow.

* * *

**Sakura**

I was barely conscious when I arrived at the hospital in Itachi's arms.

Lady Tsunade immediately began to bark orders to shizune and her medical staff. I was too weak to open my eyes but I could hear Ino crying in the background and Naruto constantly asking Neji and Hinata if they could still see my heart beating.

I felt myself becoming weaker as a heavy sleepiness began to take me. Itachi must have sensed I was drifting off because he reacted immediately.

"Hokage, she is fighting the urge to sleep." He warned.

"Shizune! We cannot wait for the blood I must perform surgery now!" Tsunade yelled.

"M'Lady if we perform surgery now she may die, she's lost too much blood." Shizune responded.

"If we sit here waiting for your medical staff to come back with the blood bags she will die faster! I need to tend to her now!" she screamed.

I felt my body being taken away from Itachi's arms and set onto a surgical table.

"My baby…" I whispered.

All I cared about was the life of my daughter, mine was not valuable enough to save over hers.

"Sakura the baby is fine, hold on you hear me? Shizune channel your chakra into left valve!" she ordered.

I had lost too much blood I could tell that much and at this rate even a transfusion wouldn't replenish the amount I had lost fast enough. I was dying and Tsunade knew that, I could hear the panic in her voice.

Tsunade had said my daughter was fine, she would live. That's all I needed to hear. Naruto, Ino, sensai, sasuke, they would all be okay. They would mourn me for a while I'm sure but life would go on. My daughter would be loved by so many, protected by so many. I was saddened by the thought of not watching her grow but I would watch her from afar in another world. Itachi….he would….he will love her, he already does. Itachi may not be capable of loving me but I know he loves her. If I had to do all of this over again I would in a heartbeat. Naruto was able to keep his promise to Sasuke. Orochimaru is dead and Sasuke, for the moment at least is back home and that moment, right now is enough for me. Everyone is alive and safe and that is all I ever wanted; to protect them, and that is exactly what I did. Team 7 if back again for this moment while I am still alive, we are all home. All of the countless times that I've fought relentlessly to keep myself and my comrades alive...and now...I'm completely okay with dying. Everything I have ever done was all for them. My entire life...my entire existence...everyone in my village including my teammates and my own sensai underestimated my abilities as a Shinobi. I have always been the weak link of team 7, the burden...but...now...yes...maybe, just maybe Sakura Haruno will be recognized as more than just the aspiring shinobi with perfect chakra control. All I've ever wanted was to be able to protect them like they've protected me and now I can die knowing that I did just that. I...Sakura Haruno finally was able to protect the ones I loved the most. Naruto...Saskue...Kakashi Sensai...Kohona...and now my precious daughter, it was all for you.

* * *

**Don't freak! There is one last chapter for this first book of the sequel! I can't wait for you guys to read what I have in store for the next part of this series! Stay tuned to meet the little Uchiha in the next and last chapter of this first part of the Crimson Met Jade series! Stay tuned for the final chapter of I will be posting tonight!**


	17. Subaki Uchiha

**Oh man was writing this story a blast! I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter! Stay tuned for the sequel!**

* * *

The waiting room in the hospital was silent and awkward. Sauske sat in one of the chairs with both hands intertwined at the fingers, rested under his chin. Kakashi was leaned against the wall lazily with reading a book, while Ino was harassing the desk worker for updates on Sakura's condition. Neji and Shikimaru sat silently in chairs occasionally glancing over at Sasori and Deidera who were sitting in chairs directly across the room from them. Itachi sat stiffly in a single chair in the corner of the waiting room with his eyes closed, as if he were meditating. Naruto was constantly pacing back and forth across the waiting room.

"Naruto, sit down your pacing is annoying." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I can't just sit there calm like the rest of you while Sakura is in there fighting for her life!" he growled back.

"Lower your voice dobe we are in a hospital." Sasuke snorted.

"Stop it you two, you're acting like children. Now is not the time to argue." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Sensai everyone is just sitting here like Sakura isn't in a life or death situation! How am I-" Kakashi interrupted him.

"Naruto, I understand you are afraid right now. However, worrying yourself sick isn't going to change the outcome of what happens here today. Sakura is strong, she will pull through." He reassured him.

Looking over to Itachi, Naruto's fear turned into anger.

"This is all your fault, you are the reason Sakura had to sacrifice everything! All because you wanted her to heal your stupid eyes! Was her life worth it?! And your kid, is your kids life worth being able to use that stupid sharigan of yours?!" Naruto had a malice in his voice no one had ever heard before.

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned.

Everyone's attention suddenly was on Itachi waiting for his response.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, fixing his crimson gaze upon Naruto.

"That is none of your concern." Was all he said.

"You heartless asshole!" Naruto's chakra began to visibly glow red as Naruto took a step towards Itachi.

Kakashi sighed ready to intervene but Sasuke beat him to it, immediately stepping in between his elder brother and Naruto.

"Shut up and stop talking for once." Sasuke stood with his arms crossed.

"You're defending that psycho?!" he screamed.

"What I'm doing his trying to stop you from making a mistake that Sakura would never forgive you for dobe. If you pick a fight with Itachi and destroy half the hospital Sakura is going to be majorly pissed. Especially if she ends up giving birth to her daughter today. Do you want to start a full on fight with an Akatskui member with Sakura's child a few doors down?" Sasuke raised a brow, wondering if he actually got through to his idiot of a friend.

Naruto stood, chakra still flaring as tears began to well in his eyes.

"You….all of you…you're talking as if she's going to make it. Tsunade said the baby would survive but never mentioned anything about Sakura. If Tsunade can't save her then no one can!" his voice began to waiver. It's all because of your crazy brother!" Naruto lunged for Itachi once more.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed him by each arm gripping down tightly. After restraining him that way for a few moments he yanked Naruto by both his arms and embraced him into a hug.

Whispering so that only Naruto could hear what he was saying, Sasuke spoke softly into his ear.

"There are many things Itachi has done that I have yet to forgive him for. There are things I have done that many people, including you have yet to forgive me for, yet you never gave up on bringing me back here. I was so fixed on revenge for my clan, enraged at Itachi for taking away my family and those I loved; so much so that I was blind to the family I had standing before me. I foolishly was willing to throw my life away to Orochimaru so that I could kill my brother. If I would have done that I would have never known what Itachi told me back at Orochimaru's hideout. There are many secrets and unanswered questions. What I am getting at is try and look underneath the underneath as sensai once told us. On the surface Itachi may seem cold and uncaring but I knew the Itachi before the massacre, he was not always this way. Take a second look at him sitting there behind me, he's fearing for Sakura and the child's life just as we are, you may not see it but I do. For Sakura's sake, get a hold of yourself." Releasing him from his embrace Sasuke turned and looked to glance at Itachi before taking a seat.

Naruto stood still, eyes wide, still processing everything Sasuke had just said to him. The red glow of his chakra slowly diminished and Naruto took a good look at Itachi.

He had closed his eyes once more and sat as if he were concentrating. Focusing harder to take a closer look Naruto picked up on Itachi's chakra signature. It was strong as expected but it was all over the place as if he was in extreme distress.

_That's what Sasuke meant by look underneath the underneath. He's totally losing it on the inside right now. He does care for her then._

Naruto silently turned away and took a seat next to Sasuke.

The room went back to being silent and awkward.

Suddenly the sound of a baby crying broke through the silence.

Everyone's heads snapped up and all the attention once again turned to Itachi.

His eyes were open and for a split second Naruto could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear in them.

Shizune came bursting into the waiting room with two ANBU members at her side.

"Itachi, please come with me." She said breathlessly.

* * *

**Itachi**

"Itachi please come with me." The medical ninja addressed me.

I was still sitting there frozen at the sound of the cries coming from down the hall. If I were a lesser man I would have started crying myself but that would _never_ happen. I wasn't ready for this, I still had not processed that Sakura was pregnant and had kept it from me all these months. Now the fact that I was a father was waiting just through those doors and down the hall.

_Get yourself together, you are Itachi uchiha you fear nothing._

I stood and was escorted by the ANBU through the doors and down the hall. The medical ninja stopped outside of the door where the crying was coming from.

"It was Sakura's final request while she was still conscious that only you would be allowed to hold her first." She said to me.

"Final request?" I asked. I panicked at the thought of Sakura dying and leaving me to raise our daughter alone. I didn't know the first thing about being a father.

The medical ninja opened the door.

"I'm sorry that sounded really bad, I should have worded that better. Tsunade put her in an induced coma so she would heal faster and rest. If we wouldn't have Sakura would have tried to rush her recovery to take care of the baby. She made it through surgery fine, she is stable for now." The medical ninja pointed to a sleeping Sakura.

I glared at her intensely for such a poor choice of words and walked over to Sakura's bedside.

She lay there, long pink hair draped over her face and body. Her skin was pale and I noticed Tsunade and her medical staff had washed the blood from her face. She looked peaceful and beautiful and even in her unconscious state she had a smile upon her lips. Her strength and determination to protect those around her amazed me. I cared for her and I couldn't deny that, nor did I bother to anymore. Could I express my feelings to the degree she did that night?

"_Itachi, I love you…"_

I did not know.

I knew that she had given me in life, much more than I originally bargained for and she caused feelings I thought I had gotten rid of long ago to surface. Most importantly Sakura had given me the chance to have a family again. She does not know what happened that night and the truth behind the massacre yet, she was able to love me despite that. It is because of her that I can tell Sasuke the truth. I will forever be grateful to her for that. Sakura had made me question so many things about myself and left me unsure about just about everything I thought I was certain about. The one thing she made loud and clear for me, was that I cared for her intensely and that wasn't going to change.

Leaning over her, I whispered into her ear "you truly are trouble, but this time you are worth it."

"Itachi?" the medical ninja called my name.

I turned around to see her holding a small child.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" she smiled down at the child as she approached me.

I stood there not realizing I was staring at the medical ninja instead of holding my arms out to take the child.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"What if I do something wrong?"

She let out a loud laugh, startling the child causing her to cry.

I frowned at her.

"I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting you to say that. It's cute that you're nervous." She giggled.

"Cute?" I snorted.

Composing herself she smiled, "it's okay, you're going to do fine. Sakura-chan wouldn't have requested you to hold her first if she didn't trust that you could. Now here, meet your daughter." She motioned for me to take her.

Reaching out my arms she set the crying child gently into them.

Instinctively I coddled her in the nook of my arm and pressed her against my chest.

Looking to the medical ninja I asked "Could you remove my cloak?"

Smiling she did so and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I must go get the next blood bag for Sakura's transfusion, her blood levels are stable but still too low. You will do just fine without me." She reassured me, laughing at me as she walked out the door.

Frowning at the fact that I sounded so weak and unsure, I hadn't noticed right away the child had stopped crying.

I gazed down at her and a feeling that I thought was lost many years ago surfaced. I had not felt this way since the first time I held Sasuke 18 years ago as an infant.

The sensation of love overwhelmed me.

Looking down upon her I observed the fact that she looked just like me. Ivory skin, same nose, same ears. Her hair was black just like mine except for once small section. On the left side, she had a small strip of pink hair from root to tip, as if someone had given her a single highlight. It was oddly enough beautiful and it made her unique like her mother.

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing onyx. Only a few moments old, she smiled at me. I could not help but give her a small grin back. I could tell she had a personality identical to Sakura, no Uchiha I had ever seen had smiled at anyone they just met. That was a trait unique to Sakura.

I was so into my daughter I hadn't even noticed the medical ninja walked back into the room.

"What will you name her?" she asked.

My attention immediately went back to the pink strip in her hair. It wasn't as bright as her mothers, a shade or so darker and it remained me of the Tsubaki flowers that bloomed in the leaf during the spring and summer seasons. Returning from a mission one day in the dead of winter I came across a single Tsubaki plant that was growing through the snowy soil, at the time I thought it was odd considering the season. I went home and told my mother of what I saw, knowing she would have an explanation due to her love of gardening. She told me the Tsubaki flower had the ability to grow and survive in even the harshest conditions, and was able to withstand temperatures down to 5 degrees. Just as the Tsubaki flower this small child had been able to withstand the harshest conditions of life before even being born into this world. In honor of her mother who fought so hard to bring her into this world and keep her safe I would name her after the Tsubaki flower for her strength just as her mother was named after the Sakura flower.

"Subaki, her name will be Subaki" I walked over the Sakura's bedside with my child in my arms.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, I gazed upon her and Subaki.

Never in my entire existence would I have imagined that this would be the result when crimson met jade.

* * *

**Madara**

"What shall we do now? Plans went exactly as you expected them to." Zetzu asked.

Madara smiled extremely pleased with himself.

"It was a long shot but the years of planning and waiting have finally paid off. Just as I expected Itachi fell in love with the Haruno girl and impregnated her."

"I still can't believe you pulled it off. You truly are a genius Madara." Zetzu praised.

"We must let the Uchiha prodigy grow. Itachi will without a doubt train her well, very early. Once the child is a few years old my plan will proceed. Until then we will tie together the other lose ends and seek out the other tailed beasts."

Madara smiled deviously.

"The power of the Sage of the Six paths is practically falling right into my lap."

**THE END.**

* * *

**What did you guys think?! I hope you enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for the next Installment called _"The Will of Fire"_. Favorite me as an author and you will get the automatic update of when I post the chapter for the new story. Thank you so much for the likes, reviews and follows it means so much. I can't wait to kick of the sequel which I will be doing some time in the next week. Thanks again for reading you guys are awesome! : )**


	18. The Will of Fire

**Hello all! I just wanted to do a quick update to remind you that the sequel to Crimson Met Jade is out and into its 4th chapter. For those who were unaware just click on my profile. It is called "The Will Of Fire" It is focused a little more on Itachi and Sakura's daughter Subaki. It also shows more of Saskue and Itachi's relationship and Hinata and Naruto will be making more appearances as well. Good old Madara is up to his old schemes and now had his eyes set on the little Uchiha Prodigy. So for those who liked Crimson Met Jade, please follow The Will of Fire! : )**


End file.
